You Make Me Complete
by luin-lote
Summary: Harry wants to tell you about his life so far. HarryDraco slash. - Complete -
1. How it all begins

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters featured in this story. Everyone knows that they belong to the wonderful author J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this.

_Title:_ You Make Me Complete

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco SLASH

_Rating:_ Will be R-rated

_Genre:_ Romance/Humor

_Summary:_ Harry wants to tell you about his life so far.

_A/N -_ This is my first fanfic, and my first real experience with writing. I hope you'll enjoy!

**Chapter one.  
How it all Begins.  
**  
My name is Harry Potter. This is where I'm going to tell you my story. Of course, most of you already know my "story". I mean, I am The Boy Who Lived, right?

Well, this is not about the war against the Dark Lord (Even tough He will appear, too), This story is about the opposite of all the hate he caused us. This story is about me, the real me. About everything that I am. It's about the real me – my heart and my soul. This story is not about 'The Golden-Boy-Who-Lived' , This story is about Me, Harry Potter, and my life with Him. My life with the Love of my life. Draco Malfoy.

I won't blame you if you're confused now, thinking tings like "How the hell has this happened?" And that's exactly what I'm gonna tell you. How the hell this happened.

So - where to begin? Of course I should start to tell you that this is the happiest day of my life. Why? Be patient, I will come to that in quite some time.

The real start in this is in November, my fifth year at Hogwarts. Me and Draco... or Malfoy, as I still used to called him then, had had a pretty quiet year. No fights, no yelling-contests, no rude insults from him about my friends. I didn't really think about it much, I didn't really noticed when he stopped provoking us. Maybe I just thought that he had gotten tired of harassing us, or something. But then, one day in the end of November he appeared, out of nowhere.

I was standing with Ron and Hermione and talked. They had just told me that they were in love, and had become a couple. I was extremely happy for them, as I knew that they had loved each other since, very much forever, and I gave Ron a quick hug, and then I went over to Hermione, and as I saw how happy she was, with tears of happiness in her eyes, I pulled her in a long, warm, hug, as I whispered something like, "I'm so happy for you," in her ear. I was so very happy for her. Of course for Ron too, but Hermione had been more open to me about this than Ron had been. And even though Hermione don't looks it, she is very sensitive, and I had lost count on how many time she had come running to me many times, crying about what a blind, stupid fool Ron was, when he'd said or done something insensitive. Hermione and I have developed a somewhat brother- sister relationship, being able to talk about everything. So I hugged her tightly.

Then I felt a punch in my back, so hard that both Hermione and me fell over. I quickly swirled us around so that she wouldn't get smashed underneath me, so I fell down on my back, and she landed on top of me.

I quickly got up, letting Ron help his girlfriend up, and turned around and saw – Malfoy, of course. His face didn't show his usual trademark smirk. The only thing I saw in him, in his face, in his grey eyes, in his body language, in his everything was pure hate.

"What the fuck is your problem Malfoy?" I yelled at him, stepping closer towards him, but before I had time to pull out my wand, before I had time to think, before I could do anything he went after my throat. He looked absolutely crazy. I didn't tried to reflect over the reason, not bothering to think about why he was so angry all of a sudden. This anger didn't make any sense at all – but it was Malfoy, and what did ever make sense with him?

I don't think we fought for that long, but it was definitely long enough for us to hurt each other pretty badly, before, "_POTTER!_ What do you think you are doing?" Snape's furious voice echoed in the hall, even though we had a pretty large audience.

I tried to explain to him that Malfoy was the one who went after me, but Snape, being Snape didn't believe me. Snape took 25 points from Gryffindor and 5 points from Slytherin (highly unfair!) But he did get both of us detention. And I'm so glad we both did get that detention! I guess I should thank Snape for that detention. Ha, as if I'd ever thank that old bat for anything.

After we had went to the hospital wing, and got some potions to ease the pain, and Madam Pomfrey had dressed our wounds, we went back to our classes, waiting for the detention that we would receive that evening.

Later on, about five in the afternoon, we were at Snape's dungeon, and we were supposed to clean the shelves from years and years of potions making. Using no magic, of course. I didn't think this task was that horrible, and I started to scrub my shelves The first half an hour went okay, we hadn't spoken a word since Snape had left us. But then I felt it.

I felt the stares. His eyes were so filled with... with something, and they burned my back as he was watching me. Which he did. A lot.

After a whileI couldn't take it anymore, and I quickly turned around and met his eyes. Mine was just as filled with anger as his, but in his eyes were also something else, which I didn't registered at the moment. It was hurt that was visible in his eyes, I realised that later.

But, as I said. I didn't saw that back then, and I snapped, "What?" I was furious with the slimy git, who was now smirking at me.

"Oh, it's nothing Potter." He drawled, sounding like the evil personified.

"Talk, Malfoy, or else I'm gonna curse you so you don't know how to spell your name!"

"Oh, that sounds dangerous. I was just wondering where your girlfriend is Potter. The mudblood seemed rather upset when I pushed you. Wonder why, though. I would have tought she wanted you on your back, all ready for her. Actually, I probably did her a favour." His voice dripped with loathing. The smirk was long gone, and replaced by that red hot Hate.

"Girlfriend? What in the bloody hell are you talking about, Malfoy? Hermione's not my girlfriend! And how can you say something like that about her, she's one of the most wonderful people there is. One of the best friends!" I screamed, shaking with loathing, ange, fury.

It is actually kind of funny when I think about it, today, of all days. So much anger. So much loathing. But back then it was not funny at all. It was terrible. I hated it all the way down to the very bone. I really didn't want to fight him. I didn't want to fight anyone. But I didn't have much say in the matter. When he snapped, I snapped back, and it just kind of snowballed from there.

And with that, The yelling contest begun. We kept throwing insults at each other from across the room, about everything we could come up with.

Until, "Look who's talking Malfoy! Who is his fathers little puppet? You want to be exactly like your muggle-hating, death-eater father!" I didn't get a respond on this one. Malfoy just stood quiet, looking at me, with dead, empty eyes for what seemed like hours. He blinked once. Twice. Then he took a step backwards, connecting with the wall. He shook his head once, then opened his mouth and closed it again, before sliding down the stone wall, until he was sitting on the floor, and then he buried his head in his hand and said, strained, "That's not true! Don't fucking think you know me, Potter! You don't! No one does!"

If I was clueless about the "Hermione-girlfriend"-part, it was nothing compared to now. I was completely lost! What was wrong with him? How do you respond to a Malfoy like this? Why was he like this?

I felt such an urge to be nice to him! I really, really wanted to do something... something kind. But I couldn't, I just couldn't. Not after all the things he had done to me and my friends. Not after he had made my life a living hell the past few years. The constant enemy, the one who I had believed would do anything to bring me down - he just sat there, not even responsing to my insult. My anger took over once again, and I said, "What? You DON'T want to be like your father? You DON'T want to be a death eater?"

"No. No, Potter, I don't." He said without looking at me, and I saw that he was clenching at the hem of his shirt. And then I realised that he was crying. I was startled. Malfoy - crying? I have always had a difficult time with people who cries. I can't handle people when they cry. I don't know what to do. And worst of all was that I was the one who had made him cry. I cursed myself mentally.

"Malfoy. Please. I'm sorry! Please don't cry. Please, stop crying!" I said while I walked closer, and sat down on the floor besides him. I hate it when people cries. especially when it is because of me. He started crying even more, and slid away from me. I sat where I was. I didn't know why, but I felt alone.

"Please! Draco," I may have sounded slightly desperate now. I didn't even realize that was the first time I called him by his given name.

I continued, frantic to get him to stop crying,"Apparently I was wrong. I'm so sorry!" I looked at the blonde besides me, who was having a some sort of mental breakdown. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I also realised that it couldn't be just what I had said to him.It must have been something else too, that had ached in him, just pressing to get out. What I had said was the one thing that made the dam burst.

He sobbed for a while, and even tough I didn't dared to go any nearer, I did try to talk to him again, "I'm sorry. Please stop crying. I was wrong, please, can't you tell me? Maybe it will feel better if you tell someone."

He braised his head slowly, and looked at me, with swollen, and red eyes. He took two deep breaths and started talking, in an empty, monotone voice.

He told me everything. I don't know why he trusted me then, or even if he did... Maybe he just needed to tell someone right then, and I happened to be the one who was there.. He told me that his father beat the shit out of him. His uncaring, cold mother, who didn't do anything when he was beaten up. That he, before the end of the last summer, he had realized what Voldemort's return meant for him, and he had run away, found Dumbledore, and by that, he had left the Malfoy Manor for good. That he had refused the Dark Mark.

He spilled out his soul in front of me. And before I could react I had told him everything, too. Malfoy sat quiet all the time. His sobbing had stopped. They were replaced by mine. I was crying like a bloody idiot. I had never cried like that before, ever. But I didn't care. When I had told everything, AND realised it was Malfoy who was the listener, it hit me like a bludger.

And sometime under the talk Malfoy had came closer again, and put his arms around my shoulders, and I was leaning against him, crying in his embrace, while he stroked my back.

We sat like that for maybe an hour, maybe two. The anger was long gone, the crying had stopped long ago, but we sat as we were, me leaning on him, just feeling the warmth from his body, and the comforting touches. Then we heard footsteps in the corridor, and there could be no mistake on those steps, "Snape" I almost yelled, and both of us shot up, Malfoy stayed where he was, and I ran back to my side of the room.

And I was right. Just a few seconds later Snape entered the room.

"Are you not done yet?" He hissed at me, with that look in his eyes that he saves just for me. The one of pure loathing and hate. "No, Sir." Malfoy answered in my place. He met Snape's gaze steadily. Snape looked furious. "Then what have you done for all this time? You haven't tried to curse each other, have you?" He hissed.

"Of course not. Why would we do something like that?"Malfoy said, again looking Snape straight in the eyes.

This was so not a funny situation. It wouldn't be a good idea to laugh. But anyway I had to stifle a snicker. I don't really know why. Maybe it was that Malfoy almost was cheeky against Snape. Or the fact that Snape almost blew up when he was.

Snape seemed to realise that this was his all-time favourite student, so he didn't take any points away from Slytherin. But he did swirl around to yell at me, "5 points from Gryffindor, for not finishing your task!" This was sort of true, I was not done with my task, and Malfoy was done. But that was only because Malfoy had got a clean shelf to clean, while I had been handed 5 dirty ones to clean. Then Snape hissed, "Go away now! Both of you." And we left, quickly.

We walked together in silence until we had to split up, when I should go to the Gryffindor tower, and he should go to the Slytherin dungeons. I thought about the night, which had turned out in a very unexpected way. I thought about everything he had told me, and everything I had told him. And how he had comforted me. That touch had been exactly what I had needed. As we walked, both of us knew that we weren't enemies anymore. Somehow, we had made a truce. I even hoped that it was meant to be a friendship somewhere in the future. But still, it was a bit awkward, and felt very strange, to go beside the boy who had been my sworn enemy since the first day at Hogwarts.

We stood quietly for a few minutes, not looking at each other, neither of us knowing what to say, but then Malfoy looked up at me, through blonde bangs that had fallen over his eyes, and said, "Well... Harry." He tested it, as if he wanted to know what it felt like to say, and to check if he was allowed to call me by my first name. I didn't object. "I guess I see you tomorrow - in Potions." After he said that he touched my shoulder lightly, with two fingers.

"Yes. See you tomorrow. At Potions." I answered quietly.

When he was gone, and I was walking back to the Gryffindor tower, I smiled slightly. I had never, ever told anyone all the things I told Draco (Yes. From now on it was Draco.) And it felt like a big lump in me – in my heart and my soul had disappeared. Later on, I got to know that Draco had felt exactly the same way.

It went quickly, from us being "archenemies" to the truce. But it did happen that way. It was... somehow, I guess you could say, 'ment to be'. We had yelled at each other so much and foght each other so much, and none of us had had the most perfect of lives, and I think that someday it all have to come out. It's bound to come out.

And, somehow, it happened to be that day for both of us. The breakdown came, and we cried together.

And one thing leads to another.

_End Chapter one._

_A/N_ - I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter, and hopefully I didn't scare you away, and you will come back for more. If you have the time, it'll be very much appreciated if you'd leave a little review! I'd love it if you told me if you like it, what you think I should change, what you don't like about it... Thank you!


	2. Friends and enemies

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters featured in this story. Everyone knows that they belong to the wonderful author J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this.

_Title:_ You Make Me Complete

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco

_Rating:_ Will be R-rated

_Genre:_ Romance/Humor

_Summary:_ Harry wants to tell you about his life so far.

_A/N:_ Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. It's greatly appreciated! I have a BETA! Thank you, Caz Malfoy for Beta- reading my work! Millions of hugs to you for your help!

Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 2  
Friends and enemies**

Next morning when Hermione, Ron and I stepped in to the Great Hall for breakfast I immediately looked for Draco. I was a little disappointed when I thought that he wasn't there, but then I saw him. But he wasn't sitting in the middle of the table, being the centre of attention, as he always was. 'No,' I thought. 'He hasn't been the centre of attention in Slytherin for the whole year. Not since we came back after the summer.'

Now he sat alone, a bit from everybody else. Not even Crabbe and Goyle were with him. Not even that girl... Parkinson hung from his arm as she always used to before. I felt a pang of sympathy for the blond, as he sat there, all alone.

Then he looked up from his plate, his silver eyes meeting mine, and he gave me an insecure smile. It was the first time that he actually smiled at me. I mean a real smile - not a smirk. It was a smile. Granted, it wasn't a very strong one, it was more a smile asking me if the truce from yesterday was still in tact.

I smiled back at him.

And there it was.

A genuine, heart-felt smile that reached his eyes, which were now twinkling. He looked happy.

My heart did a funny little jump. I really liked to see him like that. Happy. Smiling. I liked it very much.

Then he quickly looked away, and I saw him shaking his head slightly. I guess he wondered what the hell was going on. I could bet all I have on that it was something like, 'A Malfoy doesn't smile!' He always used to think things like that.

Ron and Hermione looked a bit strange at me the whole day, because when they had asked me about the detention, I had just answered something similar to, "Oh. It was fine." I was still a bit astounded over the smile Draco had given to me, so I wasn't really focused about what they were taking about.

But, anyway - they had a hard time believing that a detention with Malfoy and Snape could be fine.

And then, to add to their puzzlement, I was a bit absent and distracted the whole day. I was like that as I was thinking about how the hell I was going to tell them about this truce-thing. It wouldn't be easy. Ron hated Draco, and even though Hermione didn't hate anyone, she had a very great dislike for Draco.

When the evening came we stayed up later than everybody else, as I said I had to tell them something important, and all three of us stayed up for so long that we had the whole of the Gryffindor common room to ourselves.

When everybody had went to sleep, (except Seamus, who was in the Astronomy tower doing... stuff.) Ron immediately asked, "Is it about You-Know-Who?" He was clearly worried.

That poor bloke. He always thought that it was something about Voldemort if I had to tell them something, or if I was worried, or anything else for that matter. He was always so much more afraid of Voldemort than I was. Probably it was because he had grown up in the Wizarding world, with everyone's fear, and I just heard about him when I was eleven.

"No, Ron. It's not about Voldemort." He squeaked a "gack!" when I said the name, but he couldn't say anything about it, for Hermione started to talk first.

"But, Harry, what is it then? You seem a little... anxious." She rubbed her hands together fervently, looking very worried. She's always so worried about me.

"Well, I have to talk to you about something," I hardly dared to look at them.

"Harry... is this about us. Do you mind us – being together?" Hermione asked carefully, and I saw the pained look she exchanged with Ron.

"No! I'm very happy for you!" I looked up, and when I'd seen them relax, I continued, "This is about something else."

I looked down at my hands, which were in my lap, as I sat in one of the big armchairs. Then I looked up at them again, and then I started to tell them everything . I didn't tell them that we had talked about the stuff that I hadn't even told them, and I didn't tell them that he had comforted me, and I didn't tell them that he'd held me, and I didn't tell them that we had became friends... Okay, The only thing I had told them was that I had called a truce with Malfoy (I didn't call him 'Draco' in front of them yet, either.)

Their reactions were immediate. They shot out of their chairs and started to yell at me.

"What?" They yelled in unison. "After all he has done to us?" They continued at the same time.

"He's called 'Mione a Mudblood, goodness knows how many times!" Ron screamed furiously.

"After all he's said about Ron's family!" Hermione squealed.

I felt so small while I sat there, curled up in an armchair as they stood up and yelled at me. I felt so pathetic, and I kept looking at my hands. Then I began to get angry. I was so mad! I stood up too, and faced them.

"YES! We did talk last night. I understand him better now! I want to put an end to all the fighting! I'm so freaking tired of this! Not only that I have school and Quidditch! I have the same problems as everyone else, plus I have to be The-Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived! I have to watch my back wherever I go, just in case Voldemort turns up and tries to kill me! And I have to have a damn war with Malfoy too! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" That was when I realised that I was yelling at the two most wonderful friends in the whole world, and I fell down into the armchair again. Leaning back my head, and said, quietly. "This truce makes it much easier. It will mean that I have a problem less." Then my anger burst out again. (Whoa. Major mood swings I had then, or what?)

"CAN'T YOU TWO UNDERSTAND? I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I AM KEEPING THE TRUCE WITH MALFOY – despite what you two say!" I calmed down at the end of the sentence, but was still furious and glared at them, when I was finished.

They had both sat down in the couch, which was opposite my armchair. They sat close to each other, and Ron had grabbed Hermione's hand, in comfort. They looked afraid of me.

I felt guilty and started to talk, calmly and tiredly,

"Look. I talked to him yesterday. I think he's changed. He hasn't pestered us for the whole year. I just can't take everything. It's too much for me to handle. But I guess, If you can't take it – If I have to choose... I have to choose you guys. You are my best friends!" I finished.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione whispered. Her lower-lip wobbled and I saw in her eyes that she was close to tears. 'No. Not again,' I thought 'No more tears!'

But it was too late. She started crying.

"No. Please, Hermione. Don't cry! Please.stop it! You know I can't handle that! Please. I don't care about him," I didn't mean that, but I really wanted to stop her from crying anymore, "Please stop crying. I don't care about Draco..." Oops! I had called him by his first name . In front of Ron and Hermione, no less - this wasn't going to be pretty.

Ron stared at me like I had grown out antennas or something.

"Harry! You just called Malfoy - not Malfoy. You're serious! Why? You just want to forget everything he's done?"

"Yes, Ron. But I..." I couldn't stop my sentence, for Hermione threw her arms around my neck and said, "Harry I know you have a lot of more trouble than anyone of us. I understand how hard it must be – we both do. Of course this is your chance to get rid of one of the problems. If you want to be friends with Mal – with Draco, we will be there, by your side. As long as you promise me to be careful. He IS a Malfoy, after all, and we know what his father is capable of doing!"

I pulled Hermione a bit away from me, and looked her in the eyes.

"I know he is a Malfoy. It's kind of hard to forget... with that slicked-back, blond hair of his, and that arrogant, snobby look he always has. It is quite hard to forget that he IS a Malfoy, right?"

Hermione giggled through her tears and turned to Ron, who was still sat down in the sofa, looking very sceptical of the situation.

"Ron?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yes. Fine. Whatever." He said sourly, "BUT! And I really mean it, if he tries anything. Or insults us, or calls 'Mione a Mudblood again. Or insults my family I won't be responsible for whatever may happen - Shit - I'm agreeing to set a truce with Malfoy. I can't believe it!"

"Thanks, Ron!" I beamed at him and Hermione. They had accepted it. I didn't have to choose. Thank God!

Two days after that, I tried to set all four of us to do something - I wanted to see how they would get along. If at all.

It didn't work as well as I'd have hoped, but even so it wasn't a complete disaster.

Draco and I were in the library. We were sitting at one of the tables, talking about something, when Ron and Hermione came walking hand in hand, through the door. As Ron saw us, he jerked backwards, and tried to go away again, but Hermione pulled him by his arm, dragging him towards us.

They sat down, said 'Hello' to me, and Hermione even tried to smile a tiny smile to Draco. He sneered back, and I glared at him, but he didn't care - he just ignored it.

That was a very uncomfortable time, when I had to keep two different conversations, one with Hermione and Ron, and one with Draco, at the same time.

After about an hour, Draco stood up, to leave for his room. He smiled a warm smile at me, saying good-night. I smiled, and said goodbye back.

When he had walked a few steps towards the door, Hermione dared to try again, sounding a bit more confident this time, saying "Goodnight, Draco." I beamed to her, for trying to get along with him.

He seemed to fight an inner battle with himself, trying to make his mind up about whether he should reply or not. He raised his chin slightly, a gesture of pride, and defence, but he said, "Good night," to her, and nodded slightly.

_End Chapter two._


	3. Maybe not a very normal friendship

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters featured in this story. Everyone knows that they belong to the wonderful author J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this.

_Title:_ You Make Me Complete

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco

_Rating:_ Will be R-rated

_Genre:_ Romance/Humor

_Summary:_ Harry wants to tell you about his life so far.

_A/N:_ Thank you so much to the ones who reviewed, I love reading your comments sooo muh! It means the world to me! And a big THANK YOU to my lovely beta, Caz Malfoy! You've done a fantastic job! Well... that's it – let's get on with the story!

.

**Chapter 3  
Maybe not a very normal friendship**

During the following weeks, when Hermione and Ron started to spend more "quality-time" together, and doing stuff I really didn't want to know what it was, (thank you very much for that image) Draco became my "rescue".

The whole school talked about it. Draco Malfoy - The-Greatest-Slytherin of all time - and Harry Potter - The-Boy-Who-lived had become friends?

I believe they missed our fights pretty much, as it wasn't nearly as fun to talk about two friends, as it was to talk about the two enemies' latest fight.

At the beginning, we didn't spend so much time together, I guess it felt slightly uncomfortable and awkward at first, but it became better as Hermione and Ron spent more and more time together, and we had nothing other to do, but hang out together.

When that somewhat tricky time was over between us, and when we had learned that we could trust each other he became a very good, and close friend. It didn't take more than maybe a week or two, before I counted him as one of my best friends, just as close as Hermione and Ron was.

Anyway, We did all the things I did with my other friends. Studied (he really helped me in Potions!) played games (like Exploding Snap or chess), talked, laughed... you get the picture.

After a few weeks even Hermione accepted Draco as a friend, when she saw that he really cared about me, and that he even tried to be accepted by my other friends after a while. Okay, he didn't care about Ron though.

There were a few fights between Draco and Ron, but nothing too bad happened.

Well... I know I said that Draco and I did all the things that I did with my other friends, but it wasn't the same. Not the same at all.

We were only friends, but we had quite a "touching" friendship. It was nothing naughty or anything, we just... erm, cared about each other.

It was nothing too noticeable, just how he could touch my hand with his palm when he turned the page in a book we were reading together when we studied. Or that he sometimes drew his fingers through my hair to pull my fringe out of my eyes. Straighten my glasses. Just small touches, that even I had problems noticing.

Or one time, in the beginning of the sixth year, when he was really teasing me about what a lousy dancer I was.

We were in his room, and doing our homework, and somehow we started talking about the Yule ball in the fourth year.

"I mean, you do know that it is the boy who is supposed to lead, do you? Seriously, you looked ridiculous when that Patil-girl danced with you at the ball!" Draco wheezed out, while he lay crossed over a couch, and tried to breathe through his laughing-fit.

"Yes. I know!" I said, blushing madly. "But I've never danced before in my whole life. The Dursley's didn't really wanted to pay me any dance-lessons. What was I supposed to do then? She obviously enjoyed it!" I muttered, still embarrassed of my dancing-technique - or lack thereof.

"Yes. I'm sure she did!" Draco said, wiping the tears from his eyes, still gasping for air. "The one and only dance you danced with her. Then you just sat there and looked at Diggory and Chang the rest of the time! OH GOD! I can't breathe!" He was shouting through his laughter.

Actually, I couldn't be angry with him when he laughed, even though it was me that he laughed at. I enjoyed his laughter far too much. He was so beautiful when he laughed. The way it sounded. It sounded actually beautiful!

I should have known then and there that I wanted something more than friendship.

But, Hey! I was 16! I didn't know anything, about anything.

"Oh. So you are a sooo much better dancer than I am, are you?" I said, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. A Malfoy must know how to dance well." He said, smiling at me maliciously.

"Then show me!" I challenged, without really thinking about whom I was talking to.

"Okay then, Mr Potter. Come up here, and I will show you how to dance properly." He said, and jumped up from the couch he was sitting in.

"Draco, I was joking!" I felt my heart pounding, and my hands started to get sweaty.

"Well, I'm not. Come up here, and I will show you how to boogie!"

"What?" I snorted with laughter. Did Draco just say 'boogie'? I didn't know he had such words in his vocabulary.

"Never mind that. Just come up here, Potter!" he commanded.

Against my will I obeyed. From the day that we became friends I could never refuse to do what he wanted me to. He can be very persuasive when he wants to.

He came over to me, and put his right hand in my left and put my other hand around his waist, and his free hand on my shoulder, and said:

"If you're going to learn this properly, and learn to lead, I have to be the girl."

"Oh?" I answered, grinning.

"Yes!" he snapped. "And don't you dare joke about it!"

Then he taught me all the steps (I was lucky that all the Slytherins had their own room. I really didn't want to be seen dancing with him. People could get the completely wrong idea!)

When I asked him for music he just answered that we didn't needed it.

We danced for a while, and I tried! I really tried to learn! And he really tried to teach me. But then he collapsed on the sofa. A hysterical laughing-fit had hit him again.

"OH MY GOD, POTTER! You really suck at this! I really mean it. You are a_ terrible_ dancer!"

I laughed almost as much at he did, and then I jumped on him, where he lay on the couch and tickled him.

He laughed even more, and shouted, "Potter! Stop it! Seriously- I mean it! I'm warning you! Stop it! Please, Harry, Stop it!" When he said 'Please' I stopped. I moved to get off of him but he pulled me back, and said "Oh no, you don't! I want revenge!" And somehow he managed to whirl us around, so I was under him, and he started to tickle me.

I tried not to laugh, but it was impossible. I am much more ticklish than he is, and when he finally stopped, after a lot, a lot, a lot of pleading and threatening he laughed with me and drew his fingers through my hair, and then sat up and went to the table where our homework laid, and sat down on one of the two chairs, opening his potions text.

We started on our homework, but we continued to laugh the whole evening.

Yes, I know. I was living in a country, which was called "Denial".

Well, back to the "touching"-friendship part. I even think we hugged each other once in a while. I don't know why, though. Maybe it was just the fact that we both needed it.

So. My friendship with Draco was nothing at all like it was with Ron. But they were both my best friends. Along with Hermione of course

Hermione and Draco got along very well. They were both very clever, AND very smart-ass. Very know-it-all. When they really started to know each other they became quick friends.

About the smart-ass part, it was actually Hermione who was the smart, and Draco was mostly the ass part. But he is very clever; I have to give him that.

Ron was another story altogether. He didn't want to be friends with Draco, and the same applied for Draco. But I was happy as long as they didn't hate each other (No. They didn't hate each other anymore.)

But, Anyway. Hermione and Draco really became good friends, and talked a lot without me, or Ron, for the matter. They went for walks, and talked for hours about God-knows-what. This was pretty much the only time when Ron and I was alone and talked and did stuff that we used to do before, without Draco.

One time, when Draco and Hermione went out for a long, long walk, (their longest ever) which lasted almost four hours, Ron asked me, worried, if I thought they were "having something together, or anything."

I went so angry with him! How could he think that Hermione would do something like that! Or that Draco would do something like that! I didn't have to yell at him for long before he crumpled. I have never seen Ron so close to tears as he was that time.

He told me that he was just so worried that Hermione would get tired of him, and dump him.

"But Hermione loves you!" I said, completely sincere, yet still trying to sound soothing at the same time. If it had been Draco, I would have touched him, and hugged him to comfort him. But this was Ron, so I didn't even touch him. THAT would have been awkward!

I just sat in the armchair opposite his and said stuff about how Hermione would never fall for Draco, and that it really was Ron she loved.

"I know she loves me! But what if she stops! I mean, the only bloody time Malfoy isn't with you, he walks away ALONE with 'Mione. Why is he always with us? What if Mione realises that I am nothing compared to the Sex-God-Of-Slytherin!" Ron whined.

"Well, Draco is with us because he has no other... Wait!" I said, a smile starting to spread in my face.

"What?" Ron asked sounding and looking worried as he saw the mischievous smile in my face.

"Did you just call," I couldn't stop from laughing, "Draco a Sex-God?"

I couldn't breathe through all the laughter! This was beyond funny! Ron calling Draco a Sex-God! Oh. My. God! It was hilarious!

Ron actually had to slap me on my back to make me regain my breath (and quite possibly my sanity.)

"It wasn't funny," Ron said grumpily when he was sure that I could breathe again.

"Yes it was. It really, really was!" I said, still snickering a little as I whiped the tears out, from under my glasses.

I remember I thought 'But he does look nice...' It was the first time I actually registered a thought like that. I was a little startled about if, but then I just, sort of... forgot about it for a while.

This was around November in sixth year. We had been friends for almost 6 months.

_End chapter 3_


	4. Christmas

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters featured in this story. Everyone knows that they belong to the wonderful author J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this.

_Title:_ You Make Me Complete

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco

_Rating:_ Will be R-rated

_Genre:_ Romance/Humor

_Summary:_ Harry wants to tell you about his life so far.

_A/N_: Well. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update, and I don't really have a good excuse, but I've been out traveling for a few days and then I was a bit Lazy. Sorry. )

THANK YOU once again to _Caz Malfoy_, who've done an amazing job once again with her Beta-help. Your help really is invaluable!

And some personal Thank you to the reviewers:

_Nay Namic_- Thank you sooo much for your reviews!

_Bianca-_ Thank you!

_PeachDancer82_- Thank you!

_Reika_ -Thank you so, so much! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long! Shame on me! I hope you'll be happy with the new Chapter.

_Rem-_ Now I've updated! Hope it was soon enough!

It's time to get on with the story, so here's finally Chapter four, I hope you'll like it!

**Chapter 4  
Christmas.  
**  
Eventually, Christmas came. And it was the best one I'd ever had.

On Christmas Eve, Draco was with Ron, Hermione and me in the Gryffindor tower. We were all alone, as almost everyone had gone home for Christmas, because of the war, and everyone wanted to be with his or her families (Ron wanted too, of course, but he decided to stay with us in tne end.) That there weren't any other students left at Hogwarts this Christmas, it meant that we had the entire Gryffindor common room to ourselves.

In the evening, we decided to go down to the kitchen. There we got some eggnog and Butterbeer from the house elves.

We played some cards, and drank drinks, and basically just hung out with each other.

This was the first time that Ron was "nice" to Draco, and vice versa. I don't know if Ron was nice because of the eggnog, or if it was the fact that he had found something he was better at than Draco. (Chess, of course, what else?)

I know that Draco was nice because he had had one or two eggnogs too much. If he had been completely sober when he lost he would have been very irritated. (He is a VERY bad looser! He absolutely hates to lose!).

Some of the time Draco entertained us with stories about his fellow Slytherin "friends". He told us quite some story about Parkinson and Zabini. It was quite rude (But it was Draco who told it, so it was to be expected). But Ron thought it was terribly funny!

Hermione looked both amused and horrified at the same time.

I thought it was completely tasteless, and therefore very funny.

When the clock started to turn very late, Draco stood up and said that he was going back to his room, but then Hermione stood up too and said, "You could stay here tonight!" with a rather mischievous smile. (This is worth noticing, as Hermione isn't a very mischievous person.)

Draco looked actually scared. He looked at her like he wanted her to shut the hell up, but that look soon disappeared, and with his usual smirk in place, he brushed his fringe away from his eyes, and said,

"But, why. Ms Granger, are you asking me to sleep with you?"

Ron looked ready to kill, you could see the twitching in his eyes, and how tight he balled his hands into fists.

But he had no time, as Hermione struck first. She gave Draco a death glare, and slapped him. (Not as hard as she did in our third year, but it still looked like it hurt.) Which, of course, made Ron look more content than ever.

Hermione's hand shot up up and covered her mouth, and you could see her mind working 'Did I do that?' Then she started to giggle. I didn't know how she dared to giggle! I thought for sure that Draco was going to kill her!

Sure, Draco had changed, but his temper hadn't. It was still as hot as ever.

But, to my surprise he didn't hurt her at all. He didn't even yell or anything.

"Granger! You're rough too! Who would've known?" He said, holding one hand on his cheek, which was now a bit pink after the impact of her hand. Still smirking and one of his elegant eyebrows lifted, he turned to Ron and said, "Are you sure you know what you've gotten yourself in to, Weasley?"

Hermione started to giggle even more (I suspected that she had had one eggnog too much as well.) But she answered, "Shut up, Draco! I meant that you could borrow a bed in the boys dorm, and sleep in that tonight." Draco had paled, as Hermione smirked at him (also that worth noticing). I had not a clue about what was going on. They were acting very... odd.

"He can sleep in your dorm tonight, right Harry?" Hermione asked, almost pleading.

'What is going on? Why is she so urgent?' I wondered.

"Of course he can. If you want to, Draco?" I said and turned towards him.

"Yes. I just have to go and get some stuff from my room until tomorrow morning. Is this alright with you, Weasley?" Draco was looking helplessly at Ron, his eyes almost begging him to let him stay. (He had DEFINITELY had too much eggnog.)

Ron, who wasn't used to see Malfoy asking for anything at all, even less pleading like this, (Well, no one's used to a Draco like that) simply said, "Yes." Ron looked a bit worried, actually.

"Thank you!" Draco said, and it sounded as he let out a breath he was holding. Then he spoke again, "Granger. Come with me and help me pack!" This time, however, Draco was NOT pleading, or a asking her for help. This was a command.

Ron seemed to notice the tone in his voice to, and said, "Don't order her around Malfoy!"

"Fine. Hermione, please, will you help me pack my things?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes, as he was already walking towards the portrait hole.

"Yes, Draco, I will, seeing as you are asking me so kindly." Then she turned around to Ron and said, "And thank you, for sticking up for me!" She gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek and then went after Draco, who was already on the way back to his room.

When they came back Hermione stepped in through the portrait first, carrying a rather big bag, and then Draco came, carrying two very big bags.

"Draco. Do you need all that?" I asked carefully "You're just going to stay here for the night."

"What? Yes, do you think I wake up and look this perfect? I just need a few items to," he paused and waved a hand in the air impatiently, "help nature a little bit."

Ron snorted loudly, and as answer to that he got a rather nasty look from Draco, and he quickly went quiet.

When we were going to bed Hermione went to her dorm after she had kissed her boyfriend goodnight, and said a quick "goodnight," to me and Draco.

When we were changing for bed Ron looked at Draco's bags and said again "I still don't understand why you need all that stuff. All you need is a toothbrush and a pyjamas." Then he seemed slightly worried. "You DO have a pyjamas, right?" He looked frightened by the thought of seeing Draco Malfoy without any clothes on. I realised that I wouldn't really mind that particular sight. Then I cursed myself mentally. Where the hell did that thought come from?

I suddenly remembered the thing Ron had said about the "Sex-God-of-Slytherin"- thing, and snorted with laughter.

"What?" Ron wondered.

"Ron, whatever happened to the se-" I burst out between laughs before he cut me off.

He had obviously realised what I was going to say, and screamed, "SHUT UP!" He looked even more horrified.

"What?" Draco said, looking slightly bemused.

"Oh, it's nothing, really!" I said before I burst out laughing again.

"Ah, but now I HAVE to know!" he said, starting to look amused. I think he suspected what it was about, though. He knew that Ron was slightly jealous about his appearance back then.

"Drop it, or die Malfoy!" Ron sounded sincere, and Draco did drop it.

Then we went to bed, and Draco patted my back and yawned, "'Night Harry."

Ron looked a little weird, as he always did when Draco touched me, but he didn't say anything, only clambered down into his own bed.

I didn't think about those touched back then. It would've been stranger if he hadn't touched me, I think. It was not until later that I realized that it's not that common for male friends to touch each other like that. I understood that about the same time I moved away from Denial- land.

I simply said Goodnight to them both.

The morning after when I woke up Draco wasn't in bed. There were no Christmas gifts in the dorm either. 'Odd,' I remember thinking.

Ron was still sleeping. Being a heavy-sleeper, nothing can wake Ron Weasley before he's ready to wake up on his own accord. He didn't even wake up when I accidentally slammed my toe in the bed and cursed rather loudly.

I went down to the common room right after a very quick, and very innocent look in Draco's bags (which included FOUR sets of clothes! Plus the pyjama pants he had slept in. And a lot, and a lot of hair stuff. It was some special hair-shampoo, conditioner, hair-mousse, hair- gel, hair spray, and some stuff I hadn't even heard about.) 'Oh Marlin, but he really IS fussy!' I thought, and before I could stop myself I continued with 'But he really doesn't need it, with those looks."

'SHIT!' was my next thought right after that. Thoughts like that about Draco had started to become more and more frequent.

Well, down in the common room I saw Draco sitting in an armchair, reading a book. He seemed so peaceful, and so calm. So... beautiful. It was rather dark in the common room, except for the light from the fire, which reflected in Draco's blond hair.

He turned around as he heard me come down, and beamed at me, "Good Morning! And Merry Christmas!"

He looked so happy! 'Why is that?' I thought. He was always happier now than he used to be, definitely. But now he was genuinely happy, without any apparent reason.

I think I just stared at him for a few moments – at his blond hair, his pink lips, and his grey sparkling eyes. I soon composed myself and smiled at him.

"Having Christmas-spirits, are we?"

"Yes!" he beamed even more. "I was never allowed to be really happy, or have any real holiday-celebrations. And, it' is very much the same in the Slytherin dungeons. But it's rather cosy here in the Gryffindor tower, with the Christmas tree, and the fire, and all the gifts." He laughed slightly, "You can't believe it's just the three of you who are getting gifts!" He pointed at the giant pile of gifts that were under the tree.

"But- don't you get anything?" I asked, carefully.

"Me?From who?" He laughed slightly, not bitterly, just a laugh of acceptance and... amusement, like it was a silly thought that anyone would give HIM a christmas gift.

"Well, I've got you something, and I happen to know that your mother has sent you something, too."

"What? I've gotten something? From you?" He looked happier than ever, and he jumped up from the armchair, and hugged me. (Yet again, a normal thing in our friendship.)

We sat down, playing chess to wait for the other two to come down. I had lost my third game when Ron and Hermione finally came down and joined us.

"Merry Christmas!" Hermione beamed.

She gave us a quick hug, While I thought about how lucky I was having friends like these, Draco went like a statue at the touch. I couldn't blame him, coming from a family like his it wasn't really a surprise that he wasn't used to receiving hugs.

Hermione didn't care though, she just turned to the next person in line, which was Ron, and he got a little bit more than a quick hug. (It was slightly disturbing to see my friends almost having foreplay in front of my eyes. Okay, so I might be exaggerating a little, but it really is necessary. That is one snogging-session I could've done without observing.)

When Hermione let go of him she hugged him once more, and pulled out a golden envelope from her pocket and said, "Merry Christmas, Ron!"

Ron answered, as though in a daze, "Thank you, 'Mione. Your gift should be under the tree."

We waited to open our gifts, until Hermione and Ron had opened the ones they had gotten each other. I knew that they had both wanted to give each other something special. Hermione had been very secretive about it, but I knew what Ron had bought for Hermione, and I knew that Ron had saved his money ever since they got together just to by her that. And I simply knew (I know a lot, don't I?) that Hermione would love it!

And I was right. When she opened her gift she just stared at it for a few moments, before she said, "Oh, Ron! It's wonderful!" It was an elegant gold necklace with a golden heart, with a little diamond in it. It was very beautiful.

Hermione glowed with affection, and she had tears in her eyes when she gave the necklace to Ron, so he could clasp it around her neck.

Ron looked as happy as Hermione did.

As Ron locked the necklace around Hermione's neck I stole a glance at Draco, and he looked at the couple with a dreamy expression and then I heard him make a quiet sound - it sounded like a happy sigh.

"Draco?" I smiled at him, with a slightly raised eyebrow.

He realized what he had done, and he looked at me threatening, and muttered, "Tell anyone and die, Potter! I'll deny it to my dying day, and no one will believe you anyway," through his teeth.

"Sure, sure. It's all empty threats when it comes to you, anyway." I answered, still smiling at him. I couldn't stop thinking, though, that he must be a real romantic. It was endearing, and I couldn't help but smile even more.

Then Ron opened Hermione's gift.

He opened the little envelope, took out a bit of parchment, and stared at it for a long time, before he stuttered, "Hermione! How did you... it's too much!"

I was so curious! I wanted to know what this fantastic gift was! Draco was just as curious, although he really tried to hide it. But the look in his eyes gave him away. Plus, there is the fact that I know that he is a very curious and nosy person.

"But, 'Mione!" Ron continued. "This really is, like, wow! How could you get this? It's too much!"

"Actually, Ron. I won that one in a competition. But then I bought something to help you take care of it. Accio!" She turned around and pointed her wand towards the christmas tree, and a Broom polishing-set came flying across the room.

'Is it possible? Can she have gotten Ron a broom? Which one? A Nimbus?' I thought.

"Harry!" Ron said and turned towards me, with the goofiest of grins plastered on his face, "I've gotten a Firebolt!" He looked shocked, shaken and happy all at the same time.

"What? Hermione, That's amazing! What kind of competition was that?" Draco said (he actually looked impressed!).

Hermione beamed and answered, proudly, "You know the books I've read before in the library, for months and months, about ancient magic? It was that, the prize was a Firebolt, and I won!" She turned to Ron.

"But... 'Mione! It was when you read all that when you forgot your homework for an entire week! Did you ignore your homework, for me?" Ron asked startled.

Hermione nodded, still smiling, as she saw how much her boyfriend liked the gift.

This was pure romance. 'Girlfriend ignores homework to win a broom for boyfriend.' How Cute!

Draco still wore a silly, slightly wistful smile on his lips. I was sure he liked the romance that took place before him. Even though he would rather die than admit that he was happy for Hermione like that (and maybe even happy for Ron.)

When Ron and Hermione had opened their presents from each other, everyone started to open their other presents.

Draco had bought things to both Hermione and Ron, and actually he had gotten things from both of them.

Draco looked very surprised. Happy, even.

Ron and Draco gave each other exactly the same thing, a big present-bag with candy from Honeydukes.

They just nodded to each other as a thank you.

He got some book from Hermione about potions, and looking extremely contended he said, "I've looked EVERYWHERE for this, but I haven't found it anywhere!"

He said a simply thank you, but the excited look in his eyes told her that he really liked it.

He had bought her a long, thick, fuzzy light-blue scarf. The colour looked very pretty on her.

Draco opened the gift from his mother as I opened the gifts I got from my friends, and from the Weasleys.

I blushed bright red as I opened Ginny's gift, which was a box of heart shaped chocolates. Ron laughed like a maniac when he saw them, Hermione looked at Draco with a worried expression, and Draco looked... disappointed? Then again, I was absolutely clueless about what Hermione and Draco knew that I didn't. But I was absolutely certain it was something they were keeping from me.

I got a fantastic gift from Lupin and Sirius. It was a watch. But not any watch.

It was a watch that had belonged to my father. Dad had gotten it on his 18th birthday from his parents. It was an elegant, classic silver watch and I loved it!

I had fun when Draco opened the gifts he got from me. Well the first one, at least.

"You've gotten me two presents?" He asked, with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, but the blue one is mostly to tease you," I said with a mischievous smile.

"Er..." He said, staring at the package, looking slightly worried.

"It's nothing dangerous!" I assured him.

He opened the joke-gift, and looked slightly confused. It was a Muggle clock radio.

"Er... Harry - WHAT is this exactly?" He turned the radio around and around.

"It's a Muggle thing called a clock radio!" I told him cheerfully.

"You've gotten ME, Draco Malfoy, a _Muggle_ invention?" He asked, frowning.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because is not an answer!"

"Yes it is!"

"Is not!"

"It is!"

"Is not!"

"It is!"

"Is no... Ah, what the hell! What does this thing do? How does it work?"

"It plays music," I answered. "And Muggles use it to wake up in the mornings. You normally use electricity, but I have put a spell on it, so it will work. Anyway, just use it as usual!"

"Which means what exactly?"

"Push the ON-button!" Ron growled.

"Do you know how to use this thing, Weasley?"

"Yes! I have a radio at home! Start it, already!"

It was a slow ballad as Draco turned on the radio, and he looked slightly impressed as he said, "It should be a Muggle to come up with something like this."

Then he opened my other gift, the "real" gift.

'He's going to hate it. He's going to hate it!' I thought as he ripped off the paper.

"Wow, Harry! This is amazing!" He sounded stunned.

'He likes it, He likes it.'

"Are you sure? Do you like it?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes- It's beautiful!" He said, pulling out the little silver bracelet I had bought him.

"Come here, and help me put it on!" He commanded, and stretched out his arm.

I obeyed. As I always do. I am so whipped.

When I had put it on his wrist he stroked my arm and said, "Thank you, Harry. I really like it." While he looked me straight in the eyes with his intense grey orbs, I remember thinking 'His eyes really ARE beautiful...'

This time, the thought was not that easy to brush away.

When everyone was done opening their presents, all of us went down for breakfast.

The rest of the day we spent in the common room, having a chess tournament. (Ron won, Draco came in the second place, and I lost.)

Then we went down for dinner in The Great Hall. It had, as usual been beautifully decorated for the Christmas feast. There were many tree's, mistlete was floating in the air, and here and there, it was small sparklers, glittering in red and green.

Dumbledore talked with everyone now and then, but mostly to professor McGonagall and Snape. Hagrid was nowhere to be seen. (He probably was somewhere with Madame Maxime.) Flitwick sang Christmas Carols to everyone who wanted to hear them (which was nobody, but he didn't care).

We were the only students left in the whole school, and Ron and Hermione just sat and looked at each other, holding hands. You could tell that they really were in love, and it left me and Draco to talk to each other. (I didn't mind, at all.)

We just sat and talked for hours about everything, and nothing, and the time just flew by.

When we went back to the Gryffindor tower, Draco followed us, and slept in our dorm again.

And even though it had been such a cheerful day, and it was the best Christmas of my whole life, I had a nightmare.

It was something about Voldemort and Wormtail and something else, and someone else; I don't remember what it was exactly. All I know is that when I woke up my scar was burning like it was on fire, and it was hurting like Hell. It had been a while since I had had a nightmare like this, but now it was back, and even though I couldn't remember what it was exactly, it really, really hurt!

I was sobbing when I opened my eyes, and looked to see if I had awoken Ron or Draco.

I looked over at Ron's bed first, but it was empty. 'Weird.' I remember thinking, before I turned towards Draco's bed, and was met by intense, grey eyes just a few inches away from mine.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Draco asked as he laid his hand on my shoulder and squeezed softly. "I heard you moaning," he continued, sounding worried, sitting down on his knees, beside the bed.

"It- it's nothing." I tried, but I knew that my eyes had a really frightened look in them, and my voice even quivered. I knew he wouldn't believe me.

"Yes, it was. Tell me!"

"It was just a stupid dream, really. It was nothing!"

"No. It was not 'nothing'. You know you can tell me. I am the one who you've told your deepest, darkest secrets, after all?" he smiled.

"But it was just a nightmare," I tried.

"And? Tell me what it was about! It might make you feel better. They say you shold tell someone about your dreams or nightmares, if you don't want to have them again."

"I don't really know - I don't remember," I said, while I started to rise, to sit up, instead of lying down. "Something about Voldemort. I don't really know. All I know for sure is that my scar is burning like hell. It really hurts!" I said and put a hand on my scar and tried to rub at it, to make the pain go away.

Draco leaned closer to me, and pulled my hand away from my scar, and then placed one of his fingers on it.

It felt better already.

Then he traced it with his fingers, making a zigzag line on my forehead.

I shivered.

Then he drew his fingers through my hair and whispered "Go to sleep again Harry. I'm not going to sleep until you are. Don't worry, I'll wait."

He squeezed my hand.

"Oh- I'll- I'll just do that," I answered, and I felt as if I was trembling.

Then he walked back to his bed, to wait until I was asleep. It took a long time for me to calm down from, not only the nightmare, but the touches also. But when I had finally started to relax again, I realized one thing, "Draco, where's Ron?" I asked quietly, as I deep down thought that he would've fallen asleep.

But he was clearly awake, and answered, "He waited until he thought both of us were sleeping, and then he sneaked out, probably to Granger, or what do you think?" I heard the slightly amused tone of his voice, even though I couldn't see him.

"Yes. He probably did." I answered, smiling too.

Somehow, it really did calm me that he was awake, so just a few minutes later, I was peacefully asleep.

_End Chapter four._


	5. Draco's pride

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters featured in this story. Everyone knows that they belong to the wonderful author J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this.

_Title:_ You Make Me Complete

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco

_Rating:_ R

_Genre:_ Romance/Humor

_Summary:_ Harry wants to tell you about his life so far.

_A/N:_ Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last Chapter. It means so, so much to me! Your kind words makes me so, so happy!

_Caz Malfoy-_ You are the best BETA in the world! Big bear hugs to you! Thank you so much for your review, too.

Thank you to the reviewers:

_Vici0usRebL_- Tack, tack, tack! Hoppas att du kommer gilla det här kapitlet lika mycket som de tidigare!

_Furies-_ Thank you so much for your kind words! I hope I posted this soon enough!

_J-_ Thank you!

_DemonicAngel_-Thank you and thank you: )

_Reika-_ Thank you so much! I hope you'll like this chapter. And, as I am sure you already know, but I say it again anyway, Your story is soo great! I love it! Please post the next chapter soon!

Okay, that was all for now. So, on with the show!

**Chapter 5**

**Draco's Pride.**

When Christmas was over everything went back to normal. Everything except Seamus. He started acting very weird. He winked, and giggled, and was just simply weird towards me.

Seamus was together with Ernie Macmillan then, so I didn't think he was hitting on me. It was more like he wanted to give me a hint about something. Like he wanted me to SEE or understand something.

Most of the time I was completely clueless. God. I feel like such a blind fool when I think about it today. I mean, how thick could you possibly get? I really must be as oblivious as everyone always says I am.

Anyway, Seamus kept bugging me, and I became more and more irritated after everyday that passed. With him for being so annoying, and with myself for not understanding what the hell he was on about.

I actually talked to him about what he wanted one time.

I "kidnapped" him before breakfast one morning, when I was very irritated as he had, all morning strutted around and patted me, and said stuff like "Oh, Harry!" in a high-pitched voice. I thought that he just was acting stupid or something, but I was annoyed. I had had another nightmare that night, and it seemed so much worse this time, when I hadn't anyone there to calm me down when I woke up. I had a shitty day and I had to do something, so I pulled him by his arm and said, "What the hell do you want with me? What are you on?" He just laughed, and I got even more annoyed, and spat, "Spill it, Finnigan! Why are you so God-Damn irritating nowadays?"

He looked at me, with a concerned look (Seamus! Concerned?), and said slowly, shaking his head, "But, Harry! You are so blind! I can't get it! How can you be so thick? It's okay that nobody else notices, but YOU!"

"You're not hitting on me, are you?" I snapped.

"Harry! You're really handsome an' all, but you're not my type." He mocked me, but added seriously, "But, Harry, DO look around, you may notice something!" Then he ran over to sit by his boyfriend who was waiting for him at the Hufflepuff table.

I didn't get it then. It was just later on I understood what he really was on about.

The last months of my sixth year at Hogwarts flew by, and suddenly it was time for the final Quidditch-match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

It was a warm day in May whe we played and Gryffindor won the game. As the captain of our team I was very happy, of course, but that feeling was shattered almost right away.

Draco was the Slytherin-teams captain, As well as a bad loser. And Stubborn. And Proud.

That became the highway to hell, for both of us.

This match became the reason for our first real fight since we had become friends.

We had snapped at each other and stuff like that, (mostly because of Draco's short temper, and that we're both so damn stubborn!) but not like this. This time it was just like before, when we really were enemies- like it had been when we'd hated each other. We yelled and screamed at each other, just like old times.

The match ended with a Gryffindor victory, and I caught the snitch after a very equal flight between Draco and me. It was an exciting match, and our teams were very equal at every level, but we did win.

The Malfoy/Slytherin (or just plain Draco) pride appeared.

I was in the corridor outside the Great Hall when he caught up with me, pulled me by my shoulder and started yelling at me. He called me a cheater, along with other things I really don't want to repeat.

I didn't get all of the things he said, as my heart had sunk to my feet, as he had that look in his eyes. That cold, hateful look that he always used to have before... before we were friends. And he called me Potter, I wasn't Harry anymore, I was back to being Potter.

Of course I was no angel myself, but I was not as harsh in my words as Draco was, and he DID start it. Stupid idiot, he was.

After about five minutes, I just turned my back at him, and walked away. I couldn't bear to hear his cold voice anymore.

I thought all the time, 'Why is he so mad at me?' Should I have let him win purposely, or what did the git want? 'What the hell does he want?'

I found out exactly what he wanted just a few hours later.

When the night fell I was still confused and angry with Draco and his behaviour, and I was sulking for hours, muttering things like, "What the hell is his problem?" and, "He is such an idiot!" Even though Hermione had tried to explain to me, "He is disappointed, and embarrassed. You know how proud he is, Harry! He wanted to win! It's no real excuse, but don't be too harsh on him, Harry, there's something you don't know about."

I just told her to leave it. I didn't even wonder what it was that I didn't know.

Back in my room, in my bed, I couldn't, and didn't want to sleep. I was too angry.

After many sleepless hours I took my invisibility cloak, and the Marauder's Map and went to the library. I sat down in one of the big armchairs, with a little lamp besides me, grabbed a book, "Famous Muggle authors", and tried to read.

I tried to, but it didn't work. My mind was somewhere else, I'm sure you can imagine with whom.

I sat down the book on the table after a while, and put the head in my hands, and gave a loud sigh.

"Harry?" I heard. It was nothing more than a whisper.

I pulled my head out of my hands, and looked up. Draco was on the other side of the table.

'HELL! He's been crying!' I thought.

"What?" I snapped. I didn't want to snap at him, or sound harsh at all, but I was hurt! He had said such awful things to me! 'Does he really hate me that much?' I remember thinking.

'Why do I have to be in lov- NO!' I stopped that thought before it had time to develop. I didn't want to think like that, or feel like that when it had been so obvious just a few hours ago exactly what it was he thought of me.

I felt tears picking in my eyes. I didn't want to cry, and I wouldn't let myself to, either.

"Harry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of the things I said, not at all. I swear. I know I am an idiot, and I don't deserve to be your friend. Do you... do you..." His voice broke, "Do you ha- hate me now?"

'Stop it! Hell! No crying! That's not fair!' I thought.

"Draco. I do not hate you! I never would!" I said as gently as I could, only to keep him from crying.

"You used to." his voice quivered. He looked so miserable, one hand holding a firm grip on the chair, like he needed the support to keep standing. A blond lock had fallen down over his eyes.

"No," I said, "You were the one who hated me." I continued, feeling a pang in my chest at the thought.

"No. I never hated you either!" he looked my straight in my eyes. He looked honest. And so, so sad

I had nothing to say to that, so it went quiet for a long, long time. There was a long silence, but then I spoke up, "Why are you like this? Draco, why the hell do you act like such a git sometimes?" Tiredly.

"I... I don't know!" I saw that the tears in his eyes were close now, and I saw how hard he was fighting to keep them from coming.

"Please, Harry!" He walked a little bit closer to me. "I can't stand it if you're mad at me. Please, I'm so sorry. I can't believe what I said to you before. Please, forgive me!"

He was pleading. He looked really regretful. He had such a beautiful, sad, agonised and worried look in his eyes. The tears made the grey eyes even more intense.

'Oh My God! His eyes really is beautiful.'

I realised that Draco was looking at me, wanting me to talk to him, to answer him if I would forgive him.

I composed myself.

I didn't have to think much after seeing what I saw in his eyes, and I answered, "Of course, I forgive you! I could never do anything else!" I said, fighting against my own tears. "Come here, please!" I said, stretching out my arms towards him, both wanting and needing a hug.

His tense features relaxed, and he walked quickly towards me, and sat down in the armchair, in my lap, with his knees on each side of my hips, and threw his arms around my neck and held me tightly.

I didn't realize it at the time, but I clung to him as tightly as he clung to me.

We just held each other for a long, long time. At that time I couldn't understand why I had been angry with him at all. It felt so good to hold him. It felt so good to have him in my arms. It felt so right.

Then I felt him tense up, and he started to cry.

And I responded as I always do when someone cries, totally dumbfounded.

"Draco? Are you crying?" I asked carefully, realising it was a very stupid question, as I already knew that he was crying. As always I was very eloquent.

No answer.

"Draco, please! You know how I am when someone cries. Please? Was it something I said?"

"It's nothing. It's just stupid. Please, leave it!" said Draco, and he started to cry even more.

"Draco, just... just tell me, please."

"I... I was just so afraid that you hated me, the way you did before,"

"I never hated you!" I interrupted, but it was just as if he couldn't hear me and he just continued as if I hadn't said anything at all.

"And I wouldn't have been able to take that! You're the only one I've got!" he sobbed. "You are the only one I need! If you'd started to hate me I would've died! Harry... You are the only one. "

He pulled me even closer.

I was stunned. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? I opened my mouth, to say something – anything. But I didn't know what to say, and I closed it again.

"Harry," He whispered, pulling away from the hug. As he blinked, I saw the tears running down his cheeks.

"Yes?" I whispered, looking into his beautiful grey eyes.

Before I had realised what he was doing, he had removed my glasses, folded them, and put them away, and lent down for a soft kiss.

It was a very quick kiss, no mouths open, and no tongues. He just kissed me on the lips, for what seemed like eternity, but also just a brief second.

Then he pulled away again, meeting my gaze, and asked me, "Is this okay?"

I didn't know if he asked me about the kiss, or the fact that he wanted to kiss me, or if it was something else. But it was the same answer to all of the questions, so I said shyly, "Yes."

"Can I... can I do this?" he asked, looking just as shy as I felt, his cheeks flushed. This was rare. Draco never looks shy, or flushed. It was adorable.

I wanted to scream to him, "YES! Stop talking, and kiss me already!". But somewhere between the brain and the mouth it changed a bit, and it came out as a whispered breath, "Yes."

He smiled, and pulled me closer by a tug in my shirt collar, and put his arms around my neck.

I responded by putting my arms around his waist, and pulling him closer to me.

He shivered, and then leant in for a gentle kiss.

He touched my lips with his, and then opened his mouth carefully. Then I felt his tongue licking my upper-lip. I opened my mouth too and gave in to the sensation. He tasted so sweet, so unbelievable good. It was perfection.

It was like a missing part of my heart and my soul had come to place.

I tasted his mouth, and he tasted mine, and our tongues played and teased each other. Then he broke the kiss, and then placed a light kiss on my mouth, and continued with placing light, tender kisses on my cheeks, nose, temple, on my forehead and then back again, towards my neck. When his soft lips touched my neck I threw my head backwards and I think I moaned. I was in heaven.

Then he went back, up again to my mouth, and kissed me on the lips, on my cheeks, nose, and the eyelids, and then he pulled back quickly, "Harry," he said, sounding worried, so I opened my eyes, just as he continued, "Harry! You're crying!" His tone was slightly desperate.

"I am?" I answered stupidly (I was ripped out of heaven all of a sudden, so who could blame me for being a little slow?)

"Did I do something wrong? Don't you want this?" He looked really worried now. "I tasted your tears. It tasted salty. Why? What? Did I do something to you?" He was starting to pull himself off of my lap.

"NO!" I collected my thoughts, "I really want this! You didn't do anything wrong! Nothing at all!" I answered startled, taking a hold of his wrist, looking him in his eyes.

"But... you're crying. Why were you crying?" he looked very alarmed, but he'd stopped struggling to get away at least.

"I... I didn't realise I was crying. I didn't know." I answered, still a bit out of breath. "I guess I feel so happy right now- so I cried." I looked straight in his eyes, to make him see that I was sincere. Make him believe that I wanted him. Because I really did, I had realised that now. I had realised that the weird emotions I'd felt ever since Christmas was suppressed feelings for him.

The worried expression he had was instantly replaced by a big, beautiful smile, as he relaxed again.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." I nodded, and smiled at him.

I've always been the most shy of the two of us. Especially when it came to matters such as these. So even though he had been the one who made the two previous moves, I couldn't be the one who took the initiative to the next kiss either. Draco did.

This time it was a little more passionate, and Draco soon had his hands in my hair, fiddling at the hair at the my nape and kissed my whole face, my whole neck. I was so wrapped up in his kisses that I hadn't even realised that he had unbuttoned the top buttons of my shirt, before he started to trace kisses at my collarbones. His lips were so soft, and I couldn't believe he wanted me. That he wanted to give me this pleasure. That it seemed like he wanted me, just as much as I wanted him. Oh God.

We sat like that the whole night. Kissing, and holding each other, never wanted to let go.

When I looked out the window I saw that the sun was up. The lamp I had lit had burned out long ago.

Draco didn't ever feel heavy, even though he sat in my lap the whole night. The weight just felt nice, and somehow comforting.

Luckily it was a Saturday, and no one was in the library at 6 o'clock in the morning on a weekend.

After a while we decided to go back to our rooms, before everyone woke up, and started to get worried, and came looking for us.

When we had to split up, we gave each other a long lingering kiss and said goodbye.

I walked on slightly shaky legs back to the tower, but feeling happier than ever before.

When I came back to the Gryffindor tower, I didn't want to go to bed. It was not possible to sleep anyway. I was more awake than I had ever been. I felt sort of high, and I already missed Draco.

Merlin, I'm so sappy.

I was sitting in an armchair, thinking about that I didn't want anyone to know about this yet, not even Ron and Hermione. I wanted to tell them. But what would Ron think of me? What would he say about Draco Malfoy and me being together? I didn't know what Hermione would think either, but I guessed that she would be more accepting than Ron would, anyway.

It was quite obvious why I didn't want anyone else to know. It was dark times, and it would be a danger if too many people knew about it. So we couldn't tell them. Ron and Hermione would get to know soon, but no one else.

Were we even together, Draco and I? I hoped we were... I wanted to. We had to be... after something like that, you're together right? Draco was the one who made the initiative, so he probably wanted, too, right? Right?

About 9.30, I was interrupted in my ponderings, as Ron and Hermione came down the stairs, hand in hand.

"Someone seems to have had a good night!" said Hermione cheerfully.

"Huh?" I asked, slightly panicking. 'How did she know?'

"You look bright and alert! I knew that all you needed was some sleep," added Ron.

"Eh? Yes, that's right. " I said, feeling quite amused. They were being sincere! They thought that I had slept in my dorm all night. But I hadn't. I had spent it with Draco. And Draco had wanted it, just as much as I had wanted it.

It was funny, somehow, that they thought I'd been sleeping in the dorm all night, but that wasn't the reason that I walked down to breakfast with a big, goofy grin on my face.

As we stepped in to the Great Hall I immediately looked for Draco. He wasn't there. I figured that he must be asleep. He had had a pretty hard night. I know how much crying takes out of you. I've done it too.

And after that he had been kissing me! Me! ME! I had never felt happier.

I ate with a big appetite as I hadn't eaten anything the night before, while I was talking to Ron. Hermione had been eating fast, and had left for the library already.

The relationship was held as an entire secret for about a week. We met at every possible time. Between classes we could jump into an empty classroom, to kiss each other, and in empty corridors. But even though Draco had a room of his own, we didn't like being there, as it was in the Slytherin dungeons.

We met on the Quidditch pitch, and everywhere else possible. We couldn't keep our hands from each other. I guess that the feelings we both had kept locked up for so long now needed to be let out.

And after about five days, just before dinner, Draco captured me outside the Great Hall, and slammed me against the wall.

"God, Harry! I haven't seen you for the whole day!" He said against my mouth as he started to kiss me. I was in a sort of daze, and as I put my hands in his hair, and started to entwine my fingers in his silky, soft blond hair I whispered, "We shouldn't. Not here. Anyone can see us."

"Mmmm." he breathed, as he sucked my bottom-lip, teasing it with his tongue.

I couldn't respond in anyway, except a loud whimper. Then he did it.

He started to kiss his way upwards, and when he came to the ear he gave a light blow into it. My knees started to go week.

He kissed my earlobe lightly. I felt dizzy.

He licked it, and then nibbled it gently. I fell apart. I had to put my arms tightly around his neck to keep standing. I couldn't stand up straight. I had to lean on him, and hold on to him tightly, or else I would've crashed to the floor.

"Oh my, what a strong reaction." He whispered slowly in my ear. I could tell that he was smirking.

"No. Stop. Please, don't – don't stop." I was incapable of making correct sentences. He understood what I wanted anyway, so it didn't matter.

He started to suck at my earlobe, and tease it with his tongue. I gasped when I heard footsteps and let go of his neck quickly. I had completely forgot what state my legs were in, so I actually fell. I just sank to the floor.

Draco just laughed, and straightened his hair.

I still sat on the floor; incapable of getting up, when Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ginny came walking towards us.

"What have you done, Malfoy?" asked Ron, hurrying over to me, to help me up. He obviously thought that Draco had pushed or hit me, and that was the reason I was down at the floor.

"I'm okay, Ron. Really. I just tripped." I said and heard Draco laugh.

"You sure?" Ron asked sceptically, and glared at Draco.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said, and he believed me, and we went to dinner, all eight of us.

I pretended to talk about something interesting to Draco, like I was demonstrating something to him, so I could hold on to his arm for support, as I still was slightly shaky in my legs. (He still mocks me about that!)

But it was close this time. It could've been anyone, and we were just lucky that they were so many, so that we heard them coming. We could've been seen by anyone.

And we had to tell Ron and Hermione soon. Really, really soon.

_End chapter five_

_A/N:_ Okay, so it's finally moving somewhere! But what'll happen when Ron and Hermione finds out...


	6. It came as a shock

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters featured in this story. Everyone knows that they belong to the wonderful author J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this.

_Title:_ You Make Me Complete

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco

_Rating:_ R

_Genre:_ Romance/Humor

_Summary:_ Harry wants to tell you about his life so far.

_A/N:_ Hello, again! I'm so, so sorry for not updating for so long! But I've been very busy, and haven't been at home much! So at first it took me forever to send this to my beta, and then my internet crashed, and was gone for what felt like a million days; it was awful! Then my mother was a true Hero and helped my beloved computer to get well! Thank God! So I hope you can forgive me about taking such a long time updating this!

Okay, some thank you's to the wonderful reviewers.

_Caz Malfoy-_ Thank you for both reviewing the last chapter and for betaing:ing all of my chapters! I don't want to nag, but your help is really, really invaluable! And thank you for your little "questionnaire", it was really funny to read and to answer!

_MalfoySnogger-_ I know you reviewed Chapter 4, but I think I added Chapter 5 at the same time you reviewed the previous chapter, so I hadn't seen it before! I'm truly, truly sorry about not thanking you for reviewing the last chapter! I hope you can forgive my clumsiness! So thank you for your WONDERFUL reviews! It was so adorable, just... amazing! It was absolutely lovely to read how much you liked my story!

_Reika-_ Yes, they finally kissed! I'm glad you liked it, and it will be some more Harry/Draco "action" in this, so I hope you'll like this Chapter too! Thank you for your continuing support! It means so much to me!

_NayNamic-_ I'm so glad you love it! Thank you for your review!

_Ange de melancolie-_ Well, here's more! Harry/Draco is my all time favourite pairing, too! I hope you'll like this chapter as much as the others!

_RaynieceMalfoy-_ Thank you so much! I kinda like the ear-thing too. - grins - I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but hopefully you'll read and like this anyway. Thank you, again!

_Vici0usRebl-_ tack, tack, tack, igen! Jag blir alldeles lycklig av att du blir glad av att läsa den! Hoppas att du gillar det här kapitlet också! Vad kul att du tycker jag är bra på att skriva; det är sånt man skriver för att höra! Förlåt igen för att det tog sån tid att uppdatera!

_lily day-_ Thank you! The Voldemort thing will come in about two chapters or so, I think. I'm so glad you love it, It means so much to me!

_Trinity-_ Yes, they kissed:D I hope you'll keep reading and will continue enjoy this story!

And thank you: _Milady Goddess_ and _Ralle_, who reviewed earlier chapters!

And without further ado, I'll bring to you:

**Chapter 6  
It came as a shock**

Our relationship was an entire secret for one week exactly, then we told Ron and Hermione. Actually, we didn't exactly_ tell_ them. They sort of, found out on their own.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Draco and I decided that we would stay at school, to have some private time. Even the 1st and 2nd years would be allowed to go this Saturday, for some reason or other, so we would have the whole Gryffindor tower to ourselves. I wasn't paying attention when they told us why the little midgets get to go, as Draco was looking incredibly fetching over by the Slytherin table.

So the plan was to wait until everyone was away, and then we could do whatever we wanted.

I think Ron and Hermione had been thinking along the same lines.

Draco came early to the Gryffindor common room. He sat and waited when I came down the stairs about 9. He had the password to the Gryffindor tower, because no one minded that Draco was here so much. And they preferred that he let himself in, rather than having to open the portrait for him all the time.

Dumbledore had been and talked to all the Gryffindor's in our common room, one night, and explained to everyone that Draco had been disowned by his father, and refused to become a death eater. Everyone went along to give Draco the password to the portrait of The Fat Lady, figuring that if The-Boy-Who-Lived and Dumbledore seemed to trust him, then they could too.

Many of my friends and fellow Gryffindor's were afraid of Draco, as he was very witty, and sometimes... well, was a real ass.

The ones who had dared to talk to him often thought that he was rather funny, in a sarcastic, sadistic sort of way. Seamus especially enjoyed his company, as ha was one of the few who were able to come up with equally witty repartee's back.

Anyway, there were a few students up already, so we couldn't kiss or anything, and instead we sat down at a round little table, and played some chess.

He caressed my calf up and down under the table with his foot, as one by one, the other students went to Hogsmeade, and around 11.30 everyone, including Ron and Hermione, had gone.

Hermione smiled at us and said goodbye, but Ron just grumbled something under his breath, as he was still pissed with Draco, about what he had said to me in the corridor during our fight. I had told Ron that it was okay, and that we had worked it out. But Ron is one of the most stubborn people I know, and he didn't care about what I said.

When everyone was gone Draco smirked, raised one of his amazingly elegant eyebrows, and said, "Mr Potter?"

"Yes, Mr Malfoy?" I answered as sweetly as I could manage, smiling back at him.

"That couch looks _very_ comfortable. Don't you think?" He asked, and smiled innocently.

"Maybe it does. Why? What are you suggesting?" I grinned back at him.

"Oh, I don't know. Can you think of something we can do? All alone, on a nice cosy sofa?" he said, as he took my hand and pulled me to him, and walked slowly backwards, towards the sofa.

"Nope. Not a thing." I said and stepped away from him, holding a straight face. How I love to tease him!

"You're mean. You are really evil, you know that?" He smiled, took one step forwards, closing the gap between us. He leaned closer to me. I could feel his breath tickle my face. I closed my eyes.

"Really, really, mean." He breathed just inches in my face. His lips brushed my cheek as he whispered.

He whirled me around, and pushed me down on the couch. Then he just looked at me. Just eyed me, from head to toe. I really don't like it when people stare at me, but with him it was different. It made me feel, I don't know... Loved. We hadn't actually said that to each other, but I felt like that anyway.

Then, all of a sudden, he just jumped on top of me.

"Ouch!" I said, sounding kind of pressured, as his weight pressed against my stomach.

"Sorry. Am I heavy?" he asked, a devilish smile playing on his lips.

"No. Just so sudden." I answered.

"Well, what can I say? I just couldn't stop myself when you're looking like this,"

I had no time to answer before his lips were all over mine.

He kissed me on my whole face, on my neck, my nose, and he spent quite some time on my ears, which I didn't mind.

Once again, he had unbuttoned my whole shirt without me noticing. I just realised it when he started to place kisses on my collarbones, my chest and around the navel.

I knew that Draco wanted more than just kisses, but we had talked about it, and he knew that I wasn't ready yet. So I knew that he wouldn't push it any further than this.

He went back to my mouth slowly, tracing small, light kisses on the way. Against my mouth he whispered, "Harry... You don't know how long I've wanted this. Wanted you."

I didn't know what to say; I just kissed him, with all I had.

His whole body was pressed against mine now, and he tousled my hair, caressed my face, while I did the same to him.

He was so wonderful, so tender. He put everything in every kiss, in every touch.

I loved him so much, even back then.

I never thought it was possible to love anyone so much. But I love him even more today, of all days.

I can't put into words how much he means to me. It feels too small to say that I love him more than my own life. He is so important to me, I just can't explain it, really... he just... is.

He was kissing me right under the ear, and I gave a loud whimper and, SWOSH! The portrait hole opened, and I heard "Harry! Are you here?" It was Ron's voice.

"Crap," Draco breathed in my ear, before he kissed it lightly and then lifted his head and turned it to rest his forehead on mine.

"Shit," I whispered back. I don't know it was because we were interrupted, or if it was because Ron now was going to find out about us. In a way that wasn't a good way. It was more a very, very bad way.

"Harry?"

Make that Ron and Hermione will find out about us in about 15 seconds.

I felt Draco tense up over me, and then his stomach started to bump up and down. He was laughing! The bastard was _laughing!_

I should've been outraged. Of all the nerve... he was _laughing!_ This wasn't funny, not at all. Ron wouldn't be too happy (understatement of the year), and I had no idea about how Hermione was going to take the news. But I couldn't help it. I felt the laughter inside me too.

'Oh My God! Ron's going to kill me!' I thought, slightly panicked.

"He's not here, Ron. Maybe he's somewhere with Draco?"

This was a disaster. Of course we were going to tell them about us soon - but not like this! Definitely not like this.

Even though I really didn't want to, Draco and me started to chuckle.

After about two seconds, Hermione peeked over the sofa, "Hello, you two!" she said, smiling down at us.

"Is it Harry? Who else's there? What are they doing?" Ron said, walking over to us, looking over the sofa. When he saw us he looked like he was about to faint.

'Oh God!' Panic.

"Uhm, Hi." I said carefully, not daring to smile, but instead I gave a silly wave.

"Hello there!" Draco said, beaming at Hermione.

It was no point in trying to explain what we were doing, or to try and talk it away. It was pretty obvious what we had been doing before we were interrupted. My shirt was off, our lips swollen, we had both very dazed expressions, and were breathing fast. My hair was even messier than usual, and Draco's usually sleeked back hair was not as neat anymore.

Hermione beamed back at us, and Ron... Ron was looking horrified, and was backing away from us, making a somewhat strangled sound.

"Ron?" I asked, sitting up so quickly that Draco almost fell from my lap, so I had to catch him by putting my arms around his waist.

"Gah," Ron answered, looking slightly green.

I pushed Draco away from me gently, and slid out of the sofa.

"Ron," I tried again, stepping towards him. He backed away even more, looking at my bare chest. His eyes fell on a hickey that Draco had done, right below my navel.

"Uh," he gasped, and he looked really, really disgusted now.

"Please, Ron... Listen to me... I... What are you thinking?" My brain was at a complete blank. I couldn't form any kind of rational thoughts, I couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Harry! Why him? Of all people. Maybe he's changed and maybe he's not as bad as he used to be, but... It's Malfoy! Couldn't you have chosen someone else! Seamus, Justin Finch- Fletchley, Colin Creevey," I flinched at the name, and he stopped when he saw my disgusted expression. "Okay, maybe not Colin. But someone else! This is fucking Malfoy!"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione bellowed. "Do not, and I mean _NOT_ say that word in my presence. You know how much I hate it!"

"Oh, 'Mione, I'm sorry!" He said, stepping to his girlfriend, and took her hand, in apology, before he continued. "But it's Malfoy!" he said the name very clearly, like he didn't believe we really had noticed who this horrid person was.

Then Hermione's strictest voice roared again, "Harry. Put your shirt back on, and then you and Ron will go to your dorm and talk. Alone," she looked pointedly at Draco.

Draco stood and bit his lower lip, with a concerned look in his eyes, looking at me.

"But, Hermione..." Ron tried, but she cut him off again.

"No, you will talk. Right now." She didn't have to yell, or even snarl at us. She only glared dangerously, and all three of us knew better than to argue with her when she looked like that.

I went to get my shirt, which Draco was holding out for me. I buttoned it, and Draco gave me an encouraging look, which went straight to my heart. Then I went towards the stairs that led up to our dorm. When I was at the stairs, I saw that Ron stood like he was frozen to the spot; he hadn't moved at all.

"Ron?" I asked, yet again.

"Ron!" Hermione said sternly, and pushed him towards the stairs.

As I went up, I saw in the corner of my eye that Draco walked towards us, but Hermione caught him in his sleeve and whispered something to him, I don't know what, though.

When we were in the room, it was deadly quiet.

For about 5-10 minutes we didn't say anything at all, but then, we said at exactly the same second. "Harry,", "Ron,".

"You first!"

"Okay,"

"Sorry!"

After that very awkward moment Ron, however, started to talk.

"When did THIS happen? Have you been hiding this for a whole year?" He didn't sound disgusted now. Only mad as hell.

"No. Ron, It's not like that at all," I stuttered as I continued. "Ron... I...We... We haven't been together. Just from last week. After our fight we talked, and made up... and then he kissed me."

"Stop! I don't want to hear that!"

"Ron, you don't have to yell at me," I said quietly, to try and calm him down. And to keep myself from start yelling back.

"I DO SO HAVE TO YELL AT YOU!" He bellowed. He was furious.

"Oh God." I whispered to myself, as I curled up in my bed, pulled up my legs, rested my head on my knees, and had my hands over my head. This wasn't good. This was a disaster.

"Have you slept with him?" He asked, sounding absolutely crazy.

I snapped up my head, and looked at him, in horror. "I don't have to answer that. It's none of your business!" I said as calmly as I could manage.

"So you HAVE!" He continued yelling at me.

"NO!" I yelled. "I haven't!"

"Thank God!" He was shaking with anger, and he was pacing around the room the whole time.

Ron continued to yell at me, "You are a bloody moron! Even if you haven't been to... toge... together, for long, you haven't been honest with me about other things!"

I looked up, and asked "What? What haven't I been honest about? Draco and me haven't. I didn't lie! Give me a bit more credit than that!"

"This is not only about _him_! You haven't... Why didn't you? I bet you have told Hermione! I thought we were best friends, Harry!" He wasn't yelling anymore. He looked... hurt now, almost whispering the words.

"But I have told you everything," I said, completely confused.

"Yeah, right! I was so expecting to see you and Malfoy on the couch!"

"What? You said this wasn't about him!" I was totally bewildered, and I couldn't see his point.

"Aren't we friends anymore? Is it just 'Draco' now, or what?" I heard it in his voice again- how hurt and betrayed he felt. I still didn't understand why.

And, actually, I really wanted Draco there with me in that moment. I wanted him to be there, holding my hands, just touching me, and giving me his strength. But this wasn't the time. I had to clear things with Ron now. By myself.

"Ron? What are you on about? I have told you everything! Can't you tell me what you mean?"

He stared at me, looking frightened, but started to speak, "Why haven't you told me... that you... that you are... that you're gay, Harry!"

"But I'm no..." I hadn't even finished the sentence, as I gasped. ' SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!' I'm gay!

I like Draco. He is a guy. That means that I'm Gay, Right? 'SHIT!' I hadn't thought about that at all. I'm Gay! It came as somewhat of a shock. Talk about epiphany.

I was interrupted in my thoughts as Ron said, "Harry! Are you even listening to me! Do you care about what I'm saying at all?"

"Yes. Ron! I'm so sorry!" I said looking up at him "Ron, I promise, I hadn't even realised that I was... That I _am_... Gay. I'm not even sure... I mean... Cho... You have to believe me! I hadn't thought about it that way at all..." I was talking slowly, trying to make sense of all the different thought and emotions which were running through me.

"Yeah. It's a real hard thing to remember, isn't it? When did you start to be interested in guys, anyway?" He asked, sitting down on his own bed. He had understood that I was in shock, so he wasn't angry anymore, he just looked a little bit sick. I'm not sure it was an improvement, but I think it was, as he wasn't yelling at me anymore. But certainly, I didn't like my best friend being sick because of me.

"I don't think I ever did before I started to have this feelings for Draco. It was around Christmas, but I didn't realize what these feelings really meant until a week ago, Ron. You have to believe me! I hadn't thought about this!"

"Okay, I guess." He said. He didn't look at me.

"Ron. Do you have problem with me, being gay?" It felt very weird to say that.

"I... I think I do." he said, still didn't looking at me.

"What?" I whispered, as I felt the Earth disappear under me, and my heart sunk down to my feet. My best friend hated me. He wouldn't be my best friend anymore. The first friend I ever had was going to leave me.

"Don't get me wrong! I... I still think you are the best friend I could have! I didn't mean it like that!" Ron paused, "I just have to... adjust a little. I was so shocked. I would never have believed it if I hadn't actually seen it. It is hard for me to understand, but if you give me some time, I will try!"

There were silence for a few minutes, and then Ron took a deep breath.

"Harry, the worst part was that I felt so... left out. Hermione wasn't shocked at all when she saw you. She just smiled, and... I thought she knew. Did she?"

"No." I said dryly. "No, she didn't."

"Oh. Okay." Ron looked down at his hands, "But it was pretty obvious this wasn't the first time you did something... like that. With him. And it felt like everyone _knew,_ except me. Like you couln't be bothered to tell me- like you didn't trust me enough to tell me." He sighed, "You probably think I'm an idiot now."

"Thank you, Ron. But I've always thought of you as a bit of an ass, anyway," I tried to joke, to see if we were as we were before. To see if it was possible to joke with him, still.

"So are you," He smiled slightly.

I let out a breath of relief, as I now knew that he would accept me. And Draco. _Us._ Eventually.

"Harry," said Ron carefully, "I just need to ask you for one thing. Please don't do, you know, _stuff_, with Malfoy when I'm around. Please."

"Yeah, okay. And I have to ask you to not tell anyone about Draco and me. It would be dangerous if too many knew about us, right now."

"Your secret's safe with me, mate."

I smiled at him.

When we had cleared that out, we went back to the common room. A few people had already come back, and Hermione and Draco looked worried as we went down the stairs. I gave Draco and Hermione a weak smile as we came down, and, tired as it were, it assured them, and I saw them both relax.

I explained for Draco later what Ron had asked for, and though he wasn't very happy with it he went along. He accepted it for I asked him to. And that meant so much to me.

Draco just stroked back my hair from my eyes from time to time in front of Ron, mostly to tease him. I didn't want to tease Ron. Much. Just a little.

But Draco did do as I wished, and we kissed just when we were alone, and sometimes if it was just Hermione we could, she didn't mind at all. She seemed very happy for us, actually.

_End chapter six_


	7. Over the summer

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters featured in this story. Everyone knows that they belong to the wonderful author J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this.

_Title:_ You Make Me Complete

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco

_Rating:_ R

_Genre:_ Romance/Humor

_Summary:_ Harry wants to tell you about his life so far.

_A/N:_ Hello people! Now we're finally at Chapter seven, where things... steam up a bit! And I hope you'll like the new chapter!

Some thank you's:

_Caz Malfoy-_ You're Great, as always, my wonderful beta! I couldn't go on without your wonderful help! And I hope you'll have a great time on Lanzarote, with loads of sun, and equally as much fun! Thank you so much for your help, and I'm glad you liked this chapter!

_Nisha Kole -_ You're amazing! Your stories are great and you're such a sweet person! I hope you'll like this chapter too!  
_  
Bitc-of-da-world -_ Thank you!

_Reika-_ Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope you'll like this chapter just as much as the other ones!  
_  
Vici0usRebL_- WOW! A masterpiece? Thank you so, so much for your kind words! I am so glad to hear you say that! I hope you'll like this too, where our favourite boys will take things... a bit further! –grins- Tack så mycket: )

And now it's time for chapter seven.

**Chapter 7 **

**Over the summer**

Draco and I spent all of our free time together.

He waited for me after Quidditch practise, and afterwards we stayed for a long time in the locker room, or just stayed out on the field, enjoying having some time alone together.

Our kisses soon became more and more passionate, and I loved him more and more, with every day that passed, even though I didn't tell him that. I don't know why I didn't tell him. It just never seemed like the right time, I suppose.

One day, about 6 p.m, after Quidditch practice, when I had changed back to my regular clothes, we went to the lake, and sat down besides a tree; it was a warm summers day, so we just sat there and talked, and kissed, and touched, and kissed and talked some more, about nothing and anything and everything.

After a while we didn't do anything at all. He just sat there, leaning his back against a tree, and I lay down with my head in his lap.

I looked up at him, watching his perfect features. His smooth pale skin, his beautiful face, his grey eyes. His soft blond hair, which was slightly dishevelled by the summer breeze.

He was watching me too, before he started unbuttoning my shirt, tracing little circles on my chest with his fingers.

We sat like that until, "Hem, hem." Someone cleared his throat.

We both jumped, but we didn't move though. We just sat like we were, looking for the person who interrupted us.

It was Dumbledore. "Good evening, boys," he smiled.

"Erm... Good evening, Professor Dumbledore," I said, looking up and saw him upside down.

Draco looked slightly insecure. He had never really talked to the headmaster like I had.

"I see that you two still can't leave each other alone?" Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Er," was the only thing I could come up with.

"Oh. It's all right. I know everything already. And I must say I'm impressed. By you, Draco, for leaving Lucius, and that you now trust people, and, also, for showing the real you, to a selected few, at least. And, Harry, I'm impressed with you, for trusting Draco. And you two do handle this well.

"It is for the best if just a few people know about this for now. We will see what happens in the future, if this is a thing that can be held a secret. But for now, this is perfect. For your own safety." Dumbledores eyes got a wistful look in them, and he seemed to look at something neither Draco nor I could see, beyond the grounds of Hogwarts. I think I had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking about.

We talked for a while, and then Dumbledore chuckled, and said that he really had to tell us to go inside now, as he was the headmaster, and the curfew had started two hours ago.

"Okay," we agreed and rose, and went back to our dorms, with Dumbledore coming with us.

I wanted to kiss Draco, but because I was so insecure, I didn't dare, not in front of Dumbledore. Draco, however, did, and he grabbed me and pulled me in to his arms, for a tight hug, and a long, lingering kiss.

Dumbledore looked at a painting at the wall during the kiss, as Draco stroked my left cheek with the thumb of his right hand and was resting the other one on my hip. Dumbledore only looked back when Draco said, "Good night," he gave me a quick peck on my left cheek, and with a swirl of robes, that would've made even Snape proud, he headed back towards the dungeons.

I kept looking after him as he walked back, and after a while I heard in a distant voice calling me, "Harry? Harry?" I didn't react until Dumbledore clicked two fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said, as I came back to reality.

"You, also, have to go back to your dorm now, Harry. Good night," Dumbledore chuckled as he walked away, and left me to go back to my own room.

The rest of the term went by so quickly, it just seems like a big blur. The time flew by so fast that it shouldn't have been possible. When we made our way towards the Hogwarts express on the last day, I felt kind of sad. Next year it would be our last year at Hogwarts. The thought made my stomach lurch.

I had nowhere to go when I had graduated. When Draco and I had graduated. Did he even want to be with me then? What was he planning on doing after school? How much time had I left with Voldemort on the loose? What... what if Draco didn't want me after school? Was I a part of his plans? What would I do if I weren't?

Draco must have seen how I felt, and he cured all my insecurities as he leaned close, and whispered in my ear, "It'll be alright. We have a whole year to think about what we want to do."

He had said 'We'! And that meant everything! I wanted to hug him, and kiss him for that. But as the whole school stood around us, also waiting for the train, it wasn't a good time. I just smiled at him. Yet again, Seamus looked at us weirdly, with a calculating look in his eyes. But I didn't bother thinking about it that much.

For the summer, I was going back to the Dursleys', for almost the whole break. I wanted to go and stay with the Weasley's for one week, and then the last week I would go to Diagon Alley, and stay at The Leaky Cauldron, with Draco. He was going to stay there for the whole summer, as he didn't exactly want to go back to Malfoy Manor. Not that he was welcome if he would've wanted to. He was practically disowned, and he had no where else to go.

Dumbledore had agreed to let me leave the Dursleys' for the last two weeks only, but not more.

It was so many weeks without my friends. A day without Draco's kisses felt unbearable, and now it was going to be weeks, months even! I couldn't understand how I would be able to survive without his tender touches, and his sweet kisses. How would I be able to function, at all, when not being in his presence?

During the trip, the four of us (Me, Draco, Hermione and Ron, of course) had a compartment to ourselves. We talked for a little while, but then we started to play a game of snap. We played cards for quite some time, but then I felt Draco stroking my hand.

The game stopped, as no one except Hermione could concentrate on the game. I was too dazed by the touch, and Ron was too startled to continue. Draco seemed to enjoy it for various reasons; he was smirking, undoubtedly from making Ron this distressed. But, his eyes were smiling at me at the same time, for a completely different reason altogether.

"Please! Don't do that! You know I don't like it!" Ron whined, as Hermione giggled in the background.

Frankly, I didn't give a shit about what Ron liked, or not. We had tiptoed around him for so long now, and I wasn't going to be able to touch, or be close to Draco for a very long time.

"What don't you like, Ron?" I asked, as I caressed Draco's cheek, with a smile I couldn't hold back.

It's so funny to tease Ron. He gets really hysterical, his ears go red, and his eyes bulge. He looks slightly insane! It's hilarious!

It might sound as I was taking it too lightly, how Ron acted. Oughtn't I be furious with him, for making us tiptoe around him in the first place?

But not really. It wasn't anything to be angry about. Ron's just like that; he gets kind of idiotic at times, when it's something he doesn't understand, or when around something he's not used to. He doesn't mean any harm, really. And as I know that, it doesn't really hurt, when I know he at least tries to understand. He even struggled to be friendlier with his least favourite person in the world, Draco Malfoy, just because I asked him too. And he always, always support me, no matter what.

And if that isn't being a best friend, I don't know what is.

That didn't stop me, however, from having my fun with Draco, that day in the train compartment.

Because Draco likes to tease Ron even more than I do, (maybe on slightly more malicious grounds than me, but that's besides the point), he started to stroke my hair back, smiling too, looking me straight in the eyes.

'He's so gorgeous!'

"THAT! Don't do _THAT!" _the poor bloke sounded almost hysterical now.

"What exactly is it you don't want us to do, Weasley?" Draco said, never taking his eyes from mine. "Is it this?" he said, and stroked my cheek. "Or this?" he added as he gave me an Eskimo-kiss. "Or this?" now he moved to sit in my lap, straddling my hips, and gave me a light peck on the nose, on the lips, and then deepened it to a passionate kiss.

I didn't even remember that Ron and Hermione were still in the room, until I heard a giggling coming from Hermione, and a whining, hysterical cry coming from Ron, of course. I smiled into the kiss, and Draco continued his little 'Tease Weasley game', and said, yet again, "Or this." his mouth moved from mine and went up to my ear, his tongue flicked out and he licked my earlobe. I tried, desperately, to keep from moaning, which resulted in me letting out a loud gasp.

I threw back my head, as he went downwards, and kissed my neck and throat, and then he licked and kissed his way back to my cheek, my nose, and then he sucked my over lip. At that point I couldn't stop myself, I made a sound, deep in my throat, something between a growl and a moan.

Then he went back to my ear and blew in it. I got goose bumps, and started breathing harder and faster, "Draco." he didn't answer, just moaned back, as he started to kiss me again.

He kissed me with a passion I had never seen, ot felt. I thought that he felt the same way that I did, that he felt slightly desperate and panicked about not seeing me for so long.

We both had our eyes open, like we wanted to imprint each other in our memories. 'Weeks without him' were the dim thought that repeatet itself in my brain again and again.

We had both forgotten, again, that there were other people there, and he started to unbutton my shirt.

"STOP!" Ron was beyond hysterical now. He sounded like he was going to have a nervous breakdown or something even worse at any second, so I started to, very reluctantly, mind you, to push Draco away.

"Fine, fine, fine." Draco said grumpily, climbing off of me.

"But, Ron. Have you any idea how long it is going to be, until I get to see him again. I'm going to miss him so much!" I pouted.

"Yeah, Weasley. I can't understand how you can resist a face like that," Draco smiled gently at me, his eyes sparkling with amusement, love and lust at the same time.

"I can resist that face without a problem!" Ron got a little pinch in the side from Hermione, and continued, after sending a deadly glare at Draco. "But Harry. I know... I'm so glad that Hermione is staying at the Burrow with me for almost the whole summer. So I do understand. So, okay, do what you two want. But, please, no striptease! I just... I'm not homophobic, but there are things I don't want to see. No offense, Harry."

"None taken," I smiled at him, and Draco said, "Okay, Weasley, whatever."

We sat down, Draco was leaning against the wall, his legs outstretched, as I sat between them, and I was kissing him as tenderly and lovingly as I could, and I was having my arms around his neck, while he stroked my back with his both hands. I have absolutely no idea what Hermione and Ron were doing at the time.

But then we were interrupted, "Harry, do you know... Oh!" Seamus came storming into the compartment. "I knew it! I simply knew it!" he exclaimed, looking at Draco and me, his eyes wide as saucers.

I just stared at him, not knowing what to say. I knew he wouldn't be angry, or disgusted, as he was gay too. Well, he's not exactly gay, he's 'open- minded', as he puts it. Seamus winked at us, and said, "Harry! Draco! Both of you are such thieves! You have stolen the two must gorgeous boys in the whole school! Each other!"

Seamus has a kind special sense of humour, but he's still very funny, and deep down, under all the humour, and the bubbling, infectious laughter, he's a really nice, caring guy.

I couldn't help but blush at the very Seamus-like compliment, and Draco just looked very pleased about the 'statement'.

Seamus babbled on and on for a while, I wasn't paying attention at what he was saying, as I was pretty sure it was about how he had known it all along.

It was only when he said that he would leave us, so we could continue with what we were doing that I said to him, "Seamus, please, you can't tell anyone about this," I asked, pleading, as I knew how much Seamus loved to gossip.

"Harry, I know everybody thinks that I am some kind of a gossip-machine, but I can keep secrets! If you don't want anyone to know, I'm not going to tell. I promise!"

"Oh, okay, thank you." I said, hoping he was telling the truth.

He walked out, but before he had closed the door he looked in again, and asked, "Can I please tell Dean?" He asked, grinning, clearly wanting to share this juicy secret with his best friend.

"I guess," I looked at Draco, and he nodded his head. "Just promise you won't tell anyone else! If you do tell anyone, I will find out, and I am not nice when I'm angry, Finnegan!" Draco said, looking very threatening. I believe he learned that particular expression from Snape. Anyway, you can't scare Seamus that easily, he just answered smiling "Sure, Draco, honey. I won't tell a soul- except for Dean."

Draco didn't answer. He just gave Seamus another glare.

We continued to kiss for the rest of the trip. When we were in London I hugged him tightly, which I hoped everyone at the platform would believe was a friendly goodbye hug. After all, everyone already knew that our friendship was a very touchy-feely one. I hoped that no one would see any difference in the lingering hug I gave him now. I wanted to kiss him, but it wouldn't be as easy to explain as a hug. Draco felt the same way, as he whispered in my ear, "I really want to kiss you right now."

"I want to kiss you, too," I whispered back, and took a step away. I felt so empty and alone, and right then my uncle called, "Boy! Where are you?"

"Well, goodbye, then. See you in a couple of weeks," I said to Ron, Draco and Hermione, even tough my eyes never left Draco.

"Yes, bye." Draco whispered, looking in my eyes, and then up towards my uncle. Then uncle Vernon yelled again, "Where are you! I don't have all day!"

"I'm coming!" I called to him over the masses of people on the platform. Draco frowned, and he looked at Vernon with such hatred. The way he looked at me during our first years at school, when we were archenemies, was nothing compared to this. If I had seen this look before, I would never have thought that he hated me. But this look, it made me shudder. He looked at Vernon with pure hatred. It was actually scary.

Uncle Vernon didn't see it; he just glared at me, pointing at the exit. I looked at Draco again, to be sure he wouldn't hurt Vernon. Not that I would care about Vernon much, but it could put Draco in a lot of trouble. When I looked at him, he looked away from Vernon, and looked into my eyes, and his expression softened, filled with tender emotions, instead of hatred. I smiled, and he smiled back weakly, stroking a lock of hair from my eyes. Uncle Vernon didn't see this, as he was already walking towards the car. Hopefully no one else noticed it, either.

The summer with the Dursleys was dreadful, as usual, but the day before my birthday, I went to the Burrow. It was a bit too early, but I couldn't stand not seeing them anymore. I actually pleaded with Dumbledore, and said that I had already seen my aunt enough for the year. Finally, he agreed, and I left Privet Drive, and soon arrived at the Burrow.

It was a happy, caring and fun time, as usual. I really love the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley has sort of adopted me. She treats me just as she treats anyone else of her children. And the same goes for Mr. Weasley, although I still call them Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.

But then came the week with Draco. It was fantastic. It was wonderful. Just when I thought that things were perfect, and that life couldn't get any better; he always did something to prove me wrong. Life could be better. And better.

In Diagon Alley we talked, shopped, walked around without doing a thing. We shopped a lot. You would never believe how much clothes Draco has. (Even though he would deny it with such determination that it's obvious he really think he hasn't got _that_ much clothes.)

We also spent a lot of time in the hotel room.

On the third night with Draco, I woke up in the middle of the night. I don't know why, but Draco was looking at me. He just looked, and looked; just kept staring. I wondered if he would ever blink again.

"Draco?" I asked, curious.

He blinked. Obviously he hadn't realised that I was awake.

To respond he just kissed me lightly. I had felt it before. That strange feeling of something really strong. Something that was impossible to describe, more powerful than anything I had ever felt before. But this time it was stronger than ever. More passionate.

That's when it hit me. That's when I realised, 'He loves me! He really does!'

That's also when he said it, "Harry, I love you," he said the three words. Those three little words changed my life forever.

"I love you too, Draco," I whispered back.

He leaned over me again, and kissed me with such intensity that I felt it in my very soul. I really felt the heat. I felt the fervent passion- it was so powerful.

I lost my virginity that night.

It was wonderful, and it will forever be etched in my memory. One of the best memories I have, even though we've made love that was much, much more strong, powerful and better and more pleasurable since that night...

But it was my first time. And that will always stay with me.

It was Draco's second. He'd been with Pansy Parkinson once before, just a month or so before we became friends. He says that it was a desperate way to try and forget all about me, when he still had believed he could never have me. And I know it's true, and I'm okay with it. He calls me his first anyway. Because with Pansy it had only been about sex; the two of us made love. And that's what's different. And that's why nothing else, nothing in our past, mattered.

We didn't act shy, as I thought we would; as I'd been sure I would act. It wasn't great, but it was all about us, and I don't think I've ever felt more alive than I did that night.

Everywhere he touched me; everywhere he kissed me; everywhere he licked me. He was so tender, so loving. So gentle.

The sounds I made.

The sounds he made! They were the most wonderful things I've ever heard! And I still love hearing them. I still love making him sound like that. The loud moans; the quiet growls; the sweet sighs; the soft humming's of pleasure.

After the kiss, he started wandering downwards; he kissed my neck, and made small love bites everywhere. I was breathing heavily, trying hard not to lose control.

I touched every part of his body that I could reach. His beautiful, silky long hair, his lean, but muscular body, which was so pale, and I'm vaguely aware of that I was thinking that our different skin tones looked so perfect together.

He licked a path around my navel the same time as he removed my boxers. I gasped.

"Are you okay?" he looked up at me, his grey eyes mirroring everything I've ever dreamed of.

A nod.

"Are you sure? Are you ready?" his hand trembled as he touched my arm, making me get goose flesh over all my body.

"Yes," I think I was slightly desperate, and almost cried out that word, but I'm not sure.

He went back to the work on my navel, and as he stroked his long finger just under the most ticklish spot, below my waistline, I shivered uncontrollably. He looked at me once more, a small lopsided smile on his lips, "You like this?" he did it again.

I really wanted to answer, but I was momentarily incapable of speech, and I cursed myself for not being able to scream, "YES! I LOVE IT!" Then I think I moved on pure instinct, and arched my back, and I thrust my hips upwards, towards him, where he was over me.

He smiled again, and then he kissed, and licked and touched me up and down, and it was so wonderful. It was a completely new experience for me. His warm mouth, his warm breath, his tender caresses, him asking me if I'm alright, his words of encouragement when I did something right, or the words so full of love, "You're so beautiful.", "You're so wonderful.", "You're mine.", "I love you,". That's something I never ever thought I would get to hear, not from anyone.

Then he came back, kissing me thoroughly as he was grinding his hips against mine, stroking my face at the same time. Even though we've had more significant lovemaking's than that first time, I'll never forget the way his breathing slowly increased in tempo, or how the movements became faster, or the way his blond hair slowly plastered on his forehead and in the neck as he started to sweat. And I'll never, ever forget that very first time he gasped, "Harry..." when he came.

_End Chapter seven_

A/N- Well. Our two favourite boys have taken things a step further. Will everything be alright from now on? Will they live happily ever after?

And I just wanted to say that if this was very mild and gentle, (I don't know what you think is mild and similar, but that's not the point,) it's because I've never written a scene like this before, and... well. I don't really know how to write it. But I hope you people like it, even though it wasn't hardcore in the slightest, only loads and loads of fluff, and so much silly romance. –laughs-


	8. Back to school

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters featured in this story. Everyone knows that they belong to the wonderful author J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this.

_Title:_ You Make Me Complete

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco

_Rating:_ R

_Genre:_ Romance/Humor

_Summary:_ Harry wants to tell you about his life so far.

_A/N_: Hello again everyone, time for chapter 8, but before that, some thank you's to the fantastic, wonderful reviewers.

Firstly, I was so surprised, and mostly so incredibly happy and relieved when I got so many reviews for the last chapter! The last part of chapter seven was really hard for me to write, and it was my first "steamy-scene" ever, and I'm so glad that so many liked it! Thank you, to everyone who read it and liked it, and to everyone who reviewed it and liked it.

_Caz Malfoy- _Bestest Beta in the world, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! You're my heroine! Thank you so much for your help with this, and I'm glad you liked the... you-know-what scene:laughs:

_Nisha Kole-_ THANK YOU! You are so amazing! And you're my most devoted fan too! I'm so happy that you like my fic that much! hugs I love your fics, and I have the best time ever getting/writing mails to you! I hope you'll like this chapter as much as you've liked the previous one's! Your reviews make's me so happy! And, it feels really amazing to have inspired you on your "Wedding Night", as it's so lovely! Thank you so much, for all your kind words.

_Voltor-_ Thank you so much! I'm really, really honored that I'm on your favourites lists! It's really amazing, and I'm so happy that you like my story. I hope you'll like the upcoming chapters too! And, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update...

_Alex-_ Thank you for your review! And I'll definitely think about the idea of making this a prequel to a related story! I'll se how it comes after the next chapter! Thanks again!

_Ning-_ Thank you so much! It means so much to me that people like this so much that they recommend it to their friends! I hope they liked it too!

_Malfoy Snogger_- Thank you again! I'm so happy that you like this, and that it even impresses you! And I hope you'll keep on reading (and continue to like) it!

_SunGoddes1-_ Thank you! I'm so happy you loved it! And I'm glad you thought I handled the whole Ron-thing okay!

_Nicklas-_ Well... We've talked about this a couple of times, haven't we? And I knew what you'd think about this. Sort of. :grins: But I must say, that all your reviews made me so relieved, and mostly, happy. So, thank you, again!

_Cirith-_ Tack! Im really happy that you liked my story! And that you even loved it! It's an amazing feeling when someone says that the likes my fic so much! It means so much... I can't even describe it! Thank you so much!

_Catnipsy_- Thank you so much! Yes, Fluff SO rocks:)

_Lampshadesrgreat_- Thank you! I'm so happy that you think this is an amazing story!

_Spidera-_ Thank you for your reviews! I'm so glad you like it! As you'll see when you get back from your vacation, I've answered your question in my last review!

_Vici0usRebL-_ Wow. Speechless? It feels really cool to make someone speechless! Tack, Tack, Tack! Hope you'll like this as much as the previous chapters!

_Sapphire-Sky_- Thank's for the review of Chapter one. I'm really glad you liked it!

Okay, that was all! So, on with the story!

.

**  
Chapter 8  
Back to school  
**  
Back at Hogwarts everyone saw it right away - So much for trying to keep it a secret. Seamus had nothing to do with this outing, though. It was all our own fault.

Already in the Great Hall almost the whole school knew about us. They already knew that we were friends, now; somehow they saw the change in us.

Maybe it was in our eyes. We couldn't tear our eyes from each other. We stared at each other the whole time. We didn't touch or anything as we walked into the hall, we just looked. Looked each other in the eyes all the time. I couldn't look away from those beautiful stormy grey eyes. They had such a soft expression when he looked at me. My heartbeat raced so fast. I couldn't believe that he was mine. And only mine.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table, as he continued to walk over to the Slytherin table. I didn't notice when the sorting started, and I didn't notice when it ended. I didn't even notice when the food was served.

I didn't really notice everyone talking and whisper about us, or pointing at me, and then at Draco, and then back at me again. It was Draco who did. And Draco, being Draco, loves to shock people. So he did something I never, ever would've dared to do.

He rose from his seat at the Slytherin table. I was confused. What was he doing? That's when I noticed that his Slytherin friends were looking oddly at him.

He started walking quickly towards me. That's when I noticed everyone else looking at both of us. I blushed slightly. Was it that obvious?

Then, all of a sudden, he stood right in front of me. In the corner of my eyes, I saw that Snape was looking worried.

Then he took me by the collar, and pulled me standing, so I was face to face with him. He brushed away some rice from my cloak, which I had dropped in shock, when I had realised that the whole school was looking at us.

"Potter! Can't you even eat properly? Do you have to be such a slob, dropping it on your clothes?" he stepped closer, touching my chest with two fingers from his right hand.

"Did you come over, just to ask me that?" I asked, smiling at him. I put my arms around his waist, not being aware that I was doing it, as it came so naturally.

"No." he said, putting his arms around my neck. Gasps were heard from everywhere in the hall.

"So?"

He didn't say anything; he just kissed me gently on the lips.

As I hadn't really known what I was doing, it came as a real shock when I finally realized that everyone was watching what we were doing. I started to blush. Draco saw this, and whispered in my ear "Wow, Potter. You really know how to blush!" I blushed even more, and cursed myself. 'Damn it. Why do I have to blush this easily, all the time?'

As Draco whispered in my ear, and I blushed like an idiot, I realised that the whole room had went deadly quiet. I bet that many would have paid a lot of money to hear what Draco said to me, as it made me blush so much. Seamus was actually standing up in his seat, craning his neck, to try and hear us.

But before anyone had time to say anything, he straightened my glasses, turned around, went back to his seat, at the Slytherin table, which by the way was far more empty than previous years. Many of them (among them for example, Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle,) had left. I guessed that they were receiving Dark Mark-training, to become Death Eaters, or something along those lines.

I guess I ought to have been wiser, and thought more about it. Schoolmates, classmates had _left Hogwarts,_ to become minions of Voldemort. It should've made me angry, furious, anxious, afraid... But it didn't. I was young, and stipid, and in love.

I kept looking at Draco during the whole dinner, and Draco kept looking at me. He gave me that tender, loving look, which I can never get enough of.

Then, "If Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy would join in and listen too, and take their eyes off of each other, for just a few minutes." I looked at Dumbledore, who were smiling. "Don't worry, boys. This won't take too long. You can keep looking at each other in a few minutes."

I nodded and blushed, as Draco smiled brightly.

Many giggles and snickers were heard from everywhere.

Dumbledore held his speech, and presented the new prefects and the head boy and head girl for the year.

"Head girl is Miss Hermione Granger," Dumbledore announced.

Hermione beamed at the applause she was receiving, and I yelled, "Congratulations, Hermione. You're definitely worth it."

She smiled and said, "Thank you, Harry!"

Ron was looking at her, glowing with pride and with love, before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Then Dumbledore continued, "And the Head Boy is Mr Draco Malfoy."

He wasn't receiving as much applause as Hermione did, but he had his usual stone-face on, which he always does "in-public". Then he looked at me, and his eyes softened. It must've been obvious how surprised I was that he hadn't told me about this, so he smiled and mouthed, "Surprise."

Of course he deserved it, as he was the best student of the year, after Hermione, and he was responsible... most of the time. I was really happy for him.

Then he smiled one of those smiles that make it feels like my knees goes weak for weeks, and mouthed, "Love you." I smiled, and mouthed back "I love you too."

The Head Boy and Girl had private rooms, and shared a common room. That room came in rather handy when Draco and I wanted some... erm... private time. Sure, Draco had a room of his own before, but that was in the Slytherin dungeons, and we didn't really liked being there, as I said before.

I think that Ron and Hermione appreciated Hermione's room too, though Hermione would never admit that.

The first term went on quite well, and very quickly. I was captain of the Gryffindor team, and Draco was captain of the Slytherin team. The Slytherin's who hadn't run off to join Voldemort was as faithful to Draco as ever, and he was still the Slytherin-King. And no one dared to pick on him because of his sexual preference. The whole school knew what Draco Malfoy could do if he got angry. And if anyone as much as breathed a word to him, he'd go as far as to slaughter him or her.

Everyone found out about that when a Ravenclaw fifteen-year-old guy made a cough sounding very much like a mocking "poof" when I passed in the corridor, and the consequences from that weren't... nice.

The fifth year had too spend the two upcoming weeks at the hospital wing, having some broken bones in not so nice places, and I also heard that he had uncontrollable nosebleed for at least two months afterwards. But, as this person had always been one of the most irritating, and disliked people in the whole school, Draco actually gained respect (and three-weeks of detention). I didn't like that Draco beat the guy, and we discussed it... or rather, argued about it... a lot, before Draco at least promised to tell me before he would beat up someone the next time. It was not really what I had in mind, but it was a progress.

You know, even Ron said, "Good job, Malfoy!" as he heard what Draco had done.

I'm not sure what that guy used to do that was so terrible, but from what I've heard, he's very homophobic, and he were always harassing most of the girls in school with disgusting insinuations. (He actually tried to do something with Hermione once, trying to touch her where he had no right whatsoever, but Hermione had smacked him hard in the face, and then told McGonagall, and he'd been thrown out from school for almost two weeks.)

No one dared to do something after that, but I could tell that everyone seemed wary about our whole relationship. They'd accepted us as friends, but lovers... that was a bit harder to understand.

Otherwise, that autumn was pretty much the same as always.

The worst lessons were as usual Potions (Snape seemed to hate me even more for each year), and of course Divination. (I've lost count of how many times I should've been dead.)

Then the winter came, and the best times was when we sat in the sofa, in the warmth of the fireplace, and just cuddled, and kissed, and held each other.

I noticed something about Draco then. He loved to rip my clothes off of me, but he also loved to help me to get my clothes back on. He always wanted to button my shirt when I put it back on, and when it was winter he always helped me with my mittens and my scarf. He still does. No one can imagine how caring he really is. He is so tender, and so loving, and so concerned. It's adorable.

One day, when the lake was frozen Draco tried to teach me to skate.

He was great at that too. He was graceful, as usual, and it seemed as if he just flew over the ice.

He was so beautiful that day. His blond hair slightly dishevelled from the wind. His black coat, and his green scarf and mittens. He was even smiling.

I... Well, skating was just another thing I sucked at.

But I did like it. A lot. It could be the fact that I got to cling and hang on to Draco as much as I needed (or wanted) too. Draco didn't mind it at all.

After a while more and more people came to the lake, and started too. Ron was not that good at it either (but much, much better that me, though,) and Hermione was a princess on the ice. She was almost as good as Draco, and she helped Ron as much as he would let her. But he's so stubborn that he wanted to learn by himself, without much help.

Anyway, Draco and Hermione put on quite a show, and danced around the whole lake. Draco laughed heartily even tough many people looked at them. His cold, uncaring façade was forgotten that day, even though he was around so many people. He didn't care. He just seemed to have a great time, skating around the ice, helping me, and mocking Ron.

Many people changed their opinion, and their beliefs about him that day. They saw that he wasn't as cold, and mean, as they had thought before. He was nice, and friendly, and loving, towards me at least.

They saw how he helped me, and how he let me cling to him. They saw how he looked at me, and how he just held me.

They didn't saw him just as clear as I did. But they started to accept him. And I was so happy about that. Not that I would care if anyone told me to stop being with him. Stop caring about him. Stop loving him.

But I was happy, as it's so much easier if you don't have to defend him all the time. You have so much time to do other things if other people accept it, and stop nagging you about it every single day.

I think they saw how much I needed him, how much I maybe needed to be the one who clung to someone else, sometimes. And needed him, I did.

My feeling of happiness didn't get to last for long.

Right before Christmas, the war started. After over two years of silence, Voldemort decided it was time to strike.

It started with a day nursery. This little house, right outside of London was where witches and wizard's with children who were squibs placed them, to let them meet children like themselves over the day. Voldemort arrived one day, killing every one of them for no other reason than for pure pleasure. He killed 7 children. Seven innocent children. That makes me sick. I still remember the children's names. I remember how old they were. I can't remember every single one that Voldemort has ever killed, but this was so awful, and the first massive murderer I was old enough to know about. They were so young, with the whole life ahead of themselves. Innocent children, doing nothing else than annoying Voldemort because they were 'Mudbloods'. (Oh, I hate that word!)

It was horrible, terrible, awful.

Voldemort killed so many people. Muggles, witches and wizards, alike. The first one I lost was Sirius. Next was Hagrid- I got to know, months after his death that the giant's had killed him.

I couldn't do anything. I was under strong surveillance. People seemed to be absolutely sure that I would do something rash. Something stupid. Other than Draco, who seemed to watch over me like a hawk, there was Lupin, who'd returned this year for the Defence against the dark arts' position. Moody was at Hogwarts frequently, and every time he he was, he looked me up, telling me to watch my back. And except for Draco and Lupin, there was Hermione and Ron who almost watched me as much as Draco did. And McGonagall. God, even Snape seemed to check on me now and then. Even though I'm pretty sure it was just to see that I didn't drag Draco along on some dangerous adventure of some sort.

But I had no plans at all on going anywhere. I was sure that I couldn't do anything but being in the way for every great, powerful, special trained Auror.

Draco and I sat countless hours in his room, talking about this. What was our part in this? What were we supposed to do? We were so young, what could we do? And everyone counted on me to Make Everything All right, yet they were locking me inside the castle.

I got some major fits, screaming and breaking things in frustration. And Draco put up with it all. He always did.

He always listened, even if it was him I screamed at. He knew I didn't mean what I said when I told him to leave me alone, or when I told him that he had to stop watching me everywhere I went. He backed off when I told him so, but it was always me that after 20 minutes came crawling back, begging for forgiveness. And he did. He always forgave me, and opened his arms, and let me get comfort from his warm embrace. I don't know how many school days I missed; how many school days I made Draco miss, just because I had been up all the night screaming, shouting, braking things, until I fell on the bed, exhausted. And always Draco stayed with me.

And we were safe inside of Hogwarts. Until one day, in May.

I don't know how exactly, but Voldemort and his troops of Death Eaters came into Hogwarts' grounds. It wasn't like it was supposed to be, this final day of the battle. It was supposed to rain. It was supposed to be raining, and thundering. It was supposed to be really dark outside; maybe it would even happen in the middle of a cloudy night. But no! Voldemort arrived the first bright spring day of the year, around lunchtime. The sun stood high on the sky, it was really warm outside, and not a single cloud as far as the eye could tell. The birds were chirping. It was an amazingly beautiful day.

That's when he came. Life's ironic like that.

I knew that he wanted me. I was his prime target, so I left Hogwarts. Not because I was scared, but I didn't wanted him to destroy the school, where so many people were. Their only safety was the school, so I had to lead Voldemort away from them.

So I took my broom and flew away into the Dark forest. Draco came after me. I tried to stop him. I didn't want him to come after me, to risk his own life for me. I couldn't bare it if he died. I knew I couldn't live without him.

I actually punched him on the nose, just to stop him. But the stubborn idiot didn't care. He didn't listen to me. He never does.

Voldemort came after me, positive that he was going to win the battle. He didn't know about Draco, so he underestimated what we could do.

We fought the same way we did when I was fourteen, only now, I had company. Draco was there, and even though I hadn't wanted him to be there, to tell the truth, it meant everything.

Draco was hit with the same curses that I was.

There were about 15 Death Eaters around us, and I saw Lucius among them. Draco saw him too.

When a Cruciatus curse hit us, I saw Lucius stepping forwards, to Voldemort and saying, "Dear Lord. Can I have the blond one? He is my son, my disowned son. I would like to finish him off, Sir Lord." I heard hunger in his voice.

He sounded so pathetic. He sounded like a puppet, or even a brainwashed puppet. It was like he couldn't even move or speak, without Voldemort pulling his strings.

Voldemort didn't seem to like Lucius idea, and he waved his wand, and Lucius fell down, dead.

Draco's eyes flickered. But I didn't see any sorrow.

Voldemort obviously wanted to kill both of us, by himself.

He threw a curse at me, and I tried to defend myself, and then our wands did again, what it had done when I was fourteen. They locked.

I saw Draco, on the ground looking afraid and exhausted.

When I started to shake, Draco tried to do the Avada Kedavra curse on Voldemort. It didn't kill him, but it weakened him, and gave me enough time, as I couldn't hold on any longer, and I fell.

I couldn't do anything; I was too exhausted.

Draco came running over to me, and pulled me up, just touched me. Looking into my eyes, asking me if I was all right, and stroking my hair back, as Voldemort recovered from the Avada Kedavra curse. I rested my forehead on his, and he touched my lips with his quickly. I felt it again, the same feeling as the night at the Leaking Cauldron. The strong sensation of power, of love, running throughout my whole system.

I knew I could do anything. Anything I wanted, as long as Draco was there with me. And what I wanted that time was to kill the bastard who wanted to kill and destroy everyone and everything that had ever mattered to me. This whole world, which was the first place I ever felt at home in, all of my friends. Ron and Hermione. Draco.

In the corner of my eyes I saw about 5 more death eaters coming towards us, and the same time I saw Voldemort rise slowly behind Draco's back. Draco stood up, and walked proudly towards them, raising his wand as he did so.

I turned my attention back at Voldemort, who looked even less human than he usually did, and I saw him pull up his wand, pointing it at Draco. I knew it. He'd kill him while I watched. Just to make me suffer. If I saw Draco die, Voldemort would probably not even have to kill me by himself, as I'd die from a broken heart. He started, "AVADA KED... "

I was furious. Crazy. My brain had stopped all kind of rational though, and I was only doing what evry single instinct told me to do; what my heart told me to do. Save Draco. Save everyone.

So I gathered all my strength. Everything I had, I put it all into the curse, and I screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

And it worked.

I'd killed the Dark Lord. It had worked.

I saw a bright light, and the earth rumbled. In what felt like I was moving in slow motion, I turned around, trying to see Draco. I saw him on the ground, surrounded by stunned Death Eaters. I remembered the killing curse Voldemort had thrown after him, and I ran, still in slow motion, towards him.

He couldn't be dead! Voldemort hadn't said the whole spell. He couldn't be dead. I wouldn't allow MY Draco to be dead. He couldn't be dead! I came up to him, and I dropped lifeless on the ground with Draco on my side.

_End chapter eight_

.

Okay... so that was the end of Chapter 8, I hope you liked it! There's more to come, and I promise I'll try to update faster this time!


	9. Many sad goodbye's

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters featured in this story. Everyone knows that they belong to the wonderful author J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this.

_Title:_ You Make Me Complete

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco

_Rating:_ R

_Genre:_ Romance/Humor

_Summary:_ Harry wants to tell you about his life so far.

_A/N:_ Hello everyone! I have nothing to say, except, School is killing me! –laughs-

And some thank you's of course:

_Caz Malfoy-_ Thank you so, so much, dear Beta! You helped me so much with this chapter! Your help made it so much better! I'm forever grateful! And thank you for the review. I'm glad you didn't kill me –grins-

_Reika-_ Thank you for the review of chapter 7! I didn't thank you in the last chapter, as I wrote you an e-mail instead. I'm not sure you got it, though.

_Nisha Kole-_ THANK YOU so much for your long, long review! You're too sweet to me! I don't deserve it! Oh! By the way, I'm so impressed that you remember what I wrote in the beginning of chapter one! I'm so glad that you thought it was a "spectacular chapter" It makes me so happy that you like it! You have no idea how much that means to me! I hope your sanity is still intact, now that Chapter 9 finally is out! (after this, I'm on my way to answer your e-mail!) and I must say again, I love the R rating on your story! Talk to you soon!

_Furies-_ Thank you so much! It makes me so happy that you like my story!

_Katie-_ Thank you! One of the best stories you've ever read? That's just... Wow!

_Malfoy Snogger-_ Here's the next chapter! I hope you'll like it! And Thank you for your continuing support of my story! It means the world to me!

_Catnipsy-_ Thank you so much for your review!

_NayNymic-_ Thank you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you'll like this too!  
_  
Rayniece-_ Thank you! I'm so glad you loved it!

_Bitch-of-da-world-_ Thank you! I'm actually thinking about doing the same story from Draco's POV. too! But I'm going to finish this first, and then I'll decide what I'll do!

_Lady Darkness13- _OMG! You're too sweet to me! And that you've put me on your favourites list is just... awesome! WOW! And thanks for the reminder about the "h" in though! There are some words I can't get right how much I even try! It took me 6 years too learn to spell "because"! My teachers were almost giving up the hope on me about learning to spell it. But then it just clicked, and I can spell it right now. Most of the time! g Seriously. your reviews (both of them!) were amazing! Thanks!

_Vici0usRebL_- Tack för din recension! Och lite elak måste man få va, eller hur! ; ) Okej, nu får du veta hur det har gått för dem. och jag hoppas att du gillar det nya kapitlet! Och tack så mycket för att du fortsätter läsa min historia! Det känns så underbart att folk gillar den! Tack!

_Milady Goddess-_ Tack för att du läst/recenserat kapitel två!

Okay, that was the thank you's to all my lovely, lovely reviewers! You're the best, all of you! Here's the next chapter! I hope you'll like it!

**Chapter 9  
Many sad goodbye's.**

I woke up three days after the war, aching all over. The first thing I remembered was the dreams. The dreams of a lifeless Draco, lying motionless on the ground.

I tried to open my eyes, I tried to move and I tried to speak. Neither of the things worked, and I had to lie down, alone with my fears and my worries.

Where was Draco? Was he all right? Was he awake? Was he...

I've never been so panicked in my whole life, and I couldn't do a thing about it! I couldn't even open my fucking eyes, to see if he was near me!

I struggled with my eyes for - I don't know for how long, but it felt like a lifetime! Finally, however, I succeeded, and my eyes finally opened up! And the whole world was green. It was the... weirdest and most disturbing thing I've ever felt! I needed to see! I had to see, to find Draco! And I had to find Draco!

How the hell was I supposed to find him if everything was green, and blurry?

I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut tightly, and then opened them again. Once again, I woke up to a green world, and didn't see any shapes at all. I rubbed my eyes and when I opened them again, they had finally started to work properly.

It was still extremely blurry, even more so than usual. I did see badly without my glasses, to start with, but this was extreme.

Draco! I had to find him! I tried to call his name, but the only thing I succeeded to get out was something between a cough and a growl, and to make it to hurt even more in my ribs and in my chest than it had before. But I didn't feel it much then, as the only thing I felt was how someone was ripping my heart out. Something kept me away from finding out where Draco was. I understood that it was my own body that refused to move, and I hated myself for it. I couldn't move at all, I couldn't get myself to move how much I even might try.

I struggled with my own body, trying to make it move for a long, long time, and finally I started to feel my owl legs and arms. With the returning ability to move, I also started feeling the pain that grew for every passing moment. I tried not to think about it; the important thing now was to get to him, wherever he was.

Finally, I could move a little, and I rose as quickly as I could from my bed. Dizziness. Pain. The world spun around, and I couldn't see any shapes, everything seemed to be double. And I couldn't feel that Draco was near me at all. 'God, Draco, where are you?' I thought.

I dragged myself up, slowly, trying to ignore the pain as much as I could. With one thought, and one thought only, 'Draco', I was on my way, out of my bed. I tried to put my hands on the bedside-table, but missed it by several inches, and fell out of the bed, and smashed down hard, right on the cold stone floor. I tried to get up, but my legs refused to carry me.

Draco. I couldn't get to him. I'd lost him.

I had never been so disappointed with myself as I was then. And the helplessness started to get to me. I felt it take a hold around my throat. I felt defenceless, pathetic, useless, and it was starting to get hard to breathe. I started to cry. I cried for everything. Everything I'd ever done wrong. Everyone we'd lost in the war, they were so many. I cried for Draco. My Draco. My dragon.

I couldn't get to him. It was too late. Everything was my fault. I'd done everything wrong this time. I loved Draco, wasn't I supposed to put everything else aside when he was in danger? Of course I was. And I hadn't been able to help him. I didn't think rationally. The world was disappearing under me, all I could think about was him. Draco, Draco, Draco.

I wailed out something even I couldn't understand, as I was crying more than I'd ever done before. Someone was ripping my heart out, with his bare hands.

What if he was dead? What if he wasn't alive anymore? What if I'd missed his funeral? What if I never got to say goodbye? What if he didn't knew just how much I loved him? There were so much more for us to do, still.

I didn't understand that I could speak again, until I heard myself scream, and cry out in pain and agony. Just a few seconds later, Madame Pomfrey was at my side, and I tried to talk, but I couldn't form comprehensible sentences. And I couldn't understand what she was saying. I tried to stop crying, as I felt that whatever she was saying was important. It had to be about Draco. Whatever could she tell me that was important? Nothing was important now, except where Draco was. If he were awake, wouldn't he be at my side now? Wouldn't he help me, and hold me? Yes, he would. But he wasn't there.

I felt her heave me up on the bed again, trying to get me to lie down, but as I struggled to sit up for the fourth time, I saw a movement of her hand, and I was sure she was holding a wand, and then I heard her call, "Albus! Come down here, quickly! Harry is awake!"

Still crying, I saw Dumbledore arrive besides Madame Pomfrey, and I don't know if they exchanged any words, but I soon heard Dumbledore's strong voice, "Harry! Harry, calm down!" Then I felt Dumbledore's hand on my shoulder, pushing me back on my bed gently. Not until that touch did I realize that I was shaking madly. I cried even more, the feeling of helplessness growing for every moment. Everything was my fault. I was to blame for everything.

I couldn't do anything right. And now Draco had been the one paying for that.

"Harry, calm down!" I heard Dumbledore's voice, speaking clearly, firmly and gently at the same time. And then, he put his arms around me. Dumbledore gave me the embrace that I sorely needed, holding me like I was all that mattered. Like I was his grandson. And he held me until the crying subsided, until I had stopped hyperventilating, and I finally croaked up, "Wh.. Where's... he?"

I wondered briefly if he would think that I was referring to Voldemort, but Dumbledore always knew what you meant, even when you're not sure yourself, and he answered, "He's in the room next door. He's unconscious. But he will be fine. Just calm down."

My Draco. My wonderful Draco. Alive.

"Why's he no-" I coughed, my throat to dry to speak. I tried again anyway, "He's not... 'ere?" I asked, regaining more and more ability to speak by the minute.

"He is extremely hurt. He has been unconscious the whole time. But you have to calm down. You have to help him, Harry. No one else can do it, Harry. Only you, but you have to calm down first."

'Calm down, calm down,' I said to myself, but it didn't work, and I was hyperventilating again, and there was still tears flooding down my face. I was starting to feel dizzy, from breathing too fast.

I looked at Dumbledore, and pleaded for him to let me see him. He turned to Madame Pomfrey, "Poppy?"

I turned to her, and even though she looked terribly determined at first, her face slowly melted, and she finally agreed to go let me see him.

My legs wouldn't carry me yet, so I had to be led to the room, by both Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey, which I found very patronizing, and humiliating, but it didn't matter at all, as I was going to at least see my Draco now.

I know now why Madame Pomfrey didn't want me to see him. I wasn't ready. I don't know if I ever would've been. I was led inside a door, and then behind a white folding wall, and there he was. On a big, comfortable bed was my Draco. I fell down on the bed beside him, not daring to touch him at all at first. I just studied his features. He was so pale. Ash white. And he had deep hollows under his eyes. There were deep cut's on his lower lip, and I guessed he had bit himself too keep himself from screaming when the curses were cast on him. He was lying completely still, and I couldn't even see if he was breathing. Was he really breathing?

"Is he really...?" I asked, voicing my worries that Dumbledore had only said that he'd be okay to make me calm down, but Dumbledore firmly stated, "Yes."

I continued to watch Draco. His arms were crossed over his stomach. He looked really cold. I dared to touch one of his hands. It was warm. I felt his fingers under mine. They did not move under my touch, not squeeze back; I got no reaction at all. But the hand was warm, and it felt comforting. He was warm, and I felt like that was a good sign. 'My Draco's always warm,' I thought distractedly, as I lifted his left hand, to kiss it lightly. And the sleeve of his pyjama fell down, and revealed an almost black bruise. I gasped, and lifted the sleeve away more. The bruise continued all the way up to the elbow, shifting from black, to purple, to yellow, to black again.

I felt nauseous at the fact that someone could actually do something like this to another human being. I lifted the covers away from him, starting to unbutton his shirt. I had to see what was under it. I brushed the shirt away as lightly as I could, feeling as if I wasn't in my own body anymore. I was surveying this from the outside, and as I saw the first hideous mark on the right side of his chest, I heard Madame Pomfrey sob behind me. It was a muffled sound, and I was sure she had a hand over her mouth.

I kept looking; stroking his bruises and marks gently as I kept discovering new ones. I wasn't crying hysterically anymore, but slow tears were silently dripping down onto the bed, and Draco's body. It felt so wrong, to see him lying there, lifeless, hurt, when I was awake.

I kissed the split lip feathery, and then turned to Dumbledore again. "You said that I could help him. How? What am I supposed to do? I can't heal people at all. I've never learned any of that. What do you want me to do?" I asked him desperately. I'd do anything to help the hurt beauty in the bed behind me.

"Harry, do you love him?" Dumbledore asked me, looking me straight in the eyes.

I almost fell down from the bed. What kind of question was that? Of course I love him! "Of course I love him!"

Dumbledore smiled at me, "Then, he will be alright." The smile changed to a sad one, "But he's badly hurt, and, even though I know you had it rough Harry... you're special. And even though Draco is an extremely strong, powerful wizard... when you threw the killing curse, time stopped. The dimension you live in became unreal. You were moved to a different reality, and what may have seen like 5 seconds to you could have been 15 minutes in this world. And as you were locked with Voldemort, Draco was hit by curses. Not only Cruciatus, but also other one's. He's in an extremely bad condition, but he's alive, and what you have to do now is be near him."

"But how can it be up to me? What if I fail? What if I can't do it!"

"You can do it, Harry. Draco's alive because of you. As he didn't get the deadly curse thrown at him, he's alive because he love's you, with all his heart. You see, Harry, when magical people are in love, they create a special bond that they share and most of the time, this bond lasts forever.

"Magical people have a way too sense a person's aura. The aura of the one they want, and are supposed to spend their life with. That's why divorces are much less common in the Wizarding world, than they are in the Muggle world."

"So I just have to be with him? What if it's not enough? What if I can't do it?" I repeated.

"You can do it Harry. I know you can," Dumbledore stated calmly, "You've saved him before."

"No, I haven't. I've never saved him. It's my fault that he's here in the first place." I answered, feeling that I was on the verge of tears again.

"Oh, yes, you have saved him before, Harry. Maybe more than you'll ever know."

"Then why was I in the other room? Why didn't you place us in the same room? Why did you separate us?" I felt angry, and wrung out, but I felt like I had to know this. If I was the only one supposed to help him, why had they kept me away from him while I was unconscious?

"You were in separate rooms, as it would've made both of you in a worse condition, if you were close enough to sense the other's pain. If you had been too close, the other's pain could have eaten you alive, and neither of you would've woken up to help the other." Dumbledore smiled then, and said, "And now, Harry, you have already saved the world. Now, go and help your own."

And, even though my head was spinning, and I was so muddle-headed from all the information, and I was developing the worst headache I'd ever had, I understood what Dumbledore had meant.

I had already saved the world. But that wasn't what mattered to me. What I had to do now was to save my own world.

Draco is my world.

I started to talk with him immediately, and after about 20 minutes, Madame Pomfrey came with two small bottles of different potions. One with a blue liquid that felt like ice in my mouth, and it loosened the headache a great deal. Then I drank the one that was yellow, and it felt completely different from the first one, as the first one cooled my head down, this warmed my body, almost massaging my aching neck, and back.

I was still aware of the pain, but I pushed the thought aside, and kept laid down besides Draco again, carefully, not wanting to hurt him anymore by touching his bruises too much. I lay very close to him, putting my chin carefully on his shoulder, and I lay there for a few minutes, inhaling his scent. He still smelled very much of Draco. The scent I love more than any other.

I soon fell asleep, and that was pretty much how the upcoming days would come to pass. I refused to have any company. I would break down if they would come talking to me about how worried they were, and how glad they were that it was all over with Voldemort, and how sorry they were about Draco. And I had to be strong now, for Draco.

I didn't even want to meet Ron and Hermione yet. They were fine, and alive, and that was all that mattered. I knew that they'd understand that I had to be with him; help him now.

So, the days that came were spent talking to Draco. Lying besides Draco. He never moved at all. I talked about all the promises we had made about after the war.

I remembered all the good times that we had had. Both as friends and as lovers.

I talked about nothing at all, and I talked about everything, until my throat was sore, until I fell asleep.

I was still incredibly weak, not having the energy to be awake more than 3-4 hours a time, and the worst thing was the headache, which refused to leave me alone. I still had trouble walking, and I had means and other things to help me to get to the bathroom, and such.

I had nightmares all the time, about Draco dead, about Ron and Hermione dead, about everything I've ever been through, both in the magical world and at the Dursley's.

More than once I had to get a dreamless-sleep potion from Pomfrey, to get rid of my nightmare-demons. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes it didn't.

Late on the afternoon at the fifth day, I was starting to panic. I had dreamt again that Draco was really dead. I cried into his shoulder, and whispered huskily, "Draco... Please... I need you! Don't leave me! Come back to me... promise me that you will!" and then I kissed him right below the ear, where I know he loves to be kissed. He always laughs, and says that it tickles. I kissed him there, and drew my tongue lightly just where I had kissed it.

And he stirred.

"Oh, God!" I pulled myself up a bit, to see if I was actually true. To confirm that it wasn't only my imagination.

It wasn't. His chest started to move more normal than before, and he lifted a finger on right hand slightly. I took his hand in mine.

After five days of talking to only Draco, a Draco who didn't answer, only talking to Madame Pomfrey a few time's a day as she came to give me some healing pill's and potion's. I had not left the room once, except for the bathroom on the opposite side of this room.

And now, after so much tears, so much pain, and so much wishes, he was finally awake. He was moving, and I felt his hand clasping mine very, very loosely. "'Arry?"

I felt all the tension starting to ebb away. "Draco!"

I smiled through the tears. My nerves had been extremely tense since I woke up, and now I broke down completely. He opened his eyes slowly, narrowly, and I saw the grey eyes that I know so well. They looked wiser, more mature, older, but even so, it was my Draco. My beautiful Draco.

At first, I didn't do anything, but staring at him, the tears pouring down, at the same time as I was laughing with relief.

"Harry... You're... Alright," he croaked out, and tried too sit up.

"No, lie down," I said to him, placing a hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder, where I knew there were no nasty bruises.

He did as he was told, and I said with a husky voice, "You're... You're alright... I...God." I cupped his face carefully, my hands shaking as the tension left me, and I kissed his nose, his mouth, his eyelids, his forehead, and as I did this I felt a weak hand encircle my neck slowly, gripping the hair at my neck.

I lay down beside him, not daring to touch him any other place than a light hand on his hip, but his hand still gripping around my neck possessively. And then, we fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later, seeing Madame Pomfrey sitting on a chair besides our bed, knitting.

"Slept well?" She asked, smiling gently.

I nodded in response, noticing that the only thing that had moved since we fell asleep were Draco's hand, which now had found it's way inside my shirt, through the collar. He was breathing rhythmically through his nose, and I smiled at the sight of him being back to consciousness again.

Soon I drifted off again, waking up by a soft blow on my face. I opened my eyes, meeting Draco's grey eyes, a worried look in them.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a whisper.

"Are you..." his voice was weak, barely a whisper. "What happened... you disappeared. You were gone for so long... I thought..." a tear ran from his eye, and I touched it with the tip of my tongue. I felt him tremble.

"I'm okay. But I've been so worried about you," I answered, and Draco suddenly jerked, and I was afraid that I had hurt him, "What happened?" I asked, and withdrew my hand.

He spoke carefully, and he was breathing heavily, "It... wasn't you... I don't know. Is it bad?" He asked me, knowing that I had seen all his wounds and bruises.

I nodded.

He leaned his forehead against mine, and closed the distance carefully, trying to avoid the marks on his body that he hadn't even seen.

Suddenly, he gasped, and then started to cough. That's when Pomfrey thought it was time for us to stop talking, and she helped Draco to drink a potion, which looked like water but smelled incredibly strong. He started to cough again, and then sunk down against his pillow, and fell asleep.

He woke up with a gasp, just half an hour later, coughing lightly, and then called "Harry!" And I saw that he was trying to move, but he was too weak, and in too much pain to do it, so I turned, leaning over him slightly without touching his wounded body. "Draco, I'm here."

He panted, "Where is he? What happened to him?"

"He's gone. I killed him. But I don't know... I haven't talked about it with anyone."

He drew in a sharp breath, and then closed his eyes. I saw how much pain he was in, and it was almost unbearable to watch. I jumped out of bed as soon as I could, running to collect Madame Pomfrey. Her potion hadn't helped to ease Draco's pain at all, it seemed like, and I couldn't stand looking at him like that. She HAD to do something!

I ran towards her office, and without bothering to knock, I slammed the door open. She shot up from her seat, startled.

I couldn't believe it, but I had once again tears in my eyes (I was emotionally drained, and the only thing that mattered were to get Draco, okay?). "Can't you help him? He's..." and everything started to spin after the quick run, and I had to grab a hold on the table to not fall down on the floor.

"Harry," Madame Pomfrey said, taking a hold on my shoulder, "Calm down, you're not making things better by making yourself unconscious again!"

She then waved her wand once, and a tray suddenly appeared with many different potions and pills, and it started to hover behind her as she walked quickly towards Draco, leaving me to stumble back slowly on my own.

As I came into the room, dizzy and giddy, I saw her mixing all the potions, adding a blue pill, and then pour it into a glass, and stir it for a few moments. Then, she put a hand behind Draco's head, and lifted him up slightly, letting his lips touch the liquid, and then letting him drink it slowly. As I was besides the bed, he was asleep, and I looked at Madame Pomfrey expectantly.

She looked at me, her eyes so full of compassion, and then she smiled, a wary, careful smile. "This will hopefully ease the pain in a while. And this will start to heal him, but it'll take a long time. This is the best healing potion for a person as hurt as he is, by curses."

"When will he start to feel better?"

"Tomorrow morning, the pain will probably ease a little, but as I said, it won't go away completely for maybe 10 days. And the same goes for you Harry, you have to rest a lot to feel well again. There's nothing else you can do. I'm sorry."

I nodded at her, and feeling the tiredness wash over me, I lay down besides Draco, careful not to touch him harshly, but needing to touch him, I lay close to him, my head on his shoulder, and my hand touching his neck, ever so lightly.

I woke up several times during the night, every time to see Draco lying in the exact same position as the last time I woke up. Comforted by that look, I drifted to sleep again every single time, and the last time I woke up was around 9 in the morning, and after that, I couldn't sleep, and I pulled away from Draco, starting to read a book I'd gotten from Hermione for Christmas.

It took at least three hours before Draco woke up, and I didn't even notice that he was awake at first. I finally noticed two pale grey eyes looking at me, following my every movement as I flipped the pages, or played with the corners of the book, or whatever I did. As I saw him looking at me, his face was graced with a smile, and as I smiled back, I slid back from my sitting position, to lie down on my side, facing him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked after a long moment of silence, where I'd just looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine.

"Better... I think," he said slowly. "But in some way's I don't. But I feel a bit better now, I guess. You?"

"Better, too. I guess." I answered, not really knowing how the pain was at that point, as I was busy feeling Draco's warm breath on my face.

"So... he's really gone this time?"

"Yeah."

He actually smirked at me, "Like the Golden Boy could do anything else than succeed."

"Draco." I said, as slowly as I could.

"Yes?" Draco said, smiling slightly.

"Just shut up, will you!" I laughed lightly at the expression of shock in his face, and then gave him a kiss. And the bastard leaned up, and bit my nose (it was an extremely light bite, more like a nibble, but even so!). He's sick! He really is! He started to laugh at MY shocked expression, and soon he started to cough again.

"You're such a git, I can't believe you!" I said, couldn't help it that it came out fondly and lovingly, rather than irritated, and annoyed.

He was silent, and suddenly everything stopped. He looked at me, the way that made my knees go weak, making my head start to spin and giving me millions of butterflies flying around in my stomach.

"Harry," he started softly.

"Mmm," I answered dazedly.

"Stop drooling. I know I'm hot."

Yet again, I couldn't believe him! He's so full of himself!

"You're so full of yourself!" I said, once again fondly and lovingly instead of annoyed and irritated.

"I know," he said, getting closer to me, and this time, he was able to actually put his arm around my waist without squirming in pain.

I still didn't dare to touch his bruised body, afraid of causing more damage, but I lay close to him feeling him near me again.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered in my face, and right then, there was a light knock on the door, and a moment after, the door opened, and Dumbledore stepped inside the room.

"Good Morning, Harry. Draco, I'm so glad to see that you are awakened now. We've been greatly worried, all of us," he smiled warmly at Draco and me, and sat down on an armchair that had been placed between the two beds in the room.

"Good morning, professor Dumbledore," said Draco weakly, and I repeated it after him.

He eyed us for a moment, and I sat up in the bed, arranging some pillows, and then helped Draco up, having the pillows behind his back, so he came a little higher up. I knew what was coming now. I had pleaded for Dumbledore to not have to talk about what had happened with Voldemort, and the school, and not tell me anything before Draco woke up. Dumbledore had wanted to tell me right away, but I had asked, and pleaded and pleaded and asked for him to let me concentrate on helping Draco. And Dumbledore had obliged. The only thing I'd wanted to know was if any of my close friends had died, and when I had get to know that, no, they hadn't, I had tried as hard as I could not to think about it. About all the others that had died. And now, was the moment where he was going to tell us. I didn't really want to know, but we had to. And I knew, the sooner the better.

Dumbledore started to talk, telling us that he'd came just moments after we'd passed out, he'd seen when I fell down. When he said that, I couldn't help it, but I burst out, "Where were you? What took you so long?" After only that short tantrum, I started to feel ill again, head spinning uncomfortable. The energy was completely sucked out of me, and I didn't feel better until Draco took my hand with his left one, brushing my cheek with the other.

Dumbledore told us that he hadn't been able to help us as he was in the school, among with many Aurors, and the rest of the teachers, fighting off the big army of death eaters which tried to take a hold of the school. He told us that not a single student had passed away, but Mad-Eye Moody had been hit by Avada Kedavra, just moments before Voldemort was killed. 12 Aurors had been killed, 5 of them had I never really met, more than at one meeting in the school. Remus Lupin had been badly wounded, but he'd survived.

Then Draco asked what had happened with Voldemort, why the two of us had disappeared when I'd cast the killing curse, and asking if he really was dead, and what had been left of him afterwards, words spilling so fast from his mouth, stumbling over one another. "Harry killed him, right?" he squeezed my hand tighter. I think the act was unconscious.

"Yes, Draco. Yes, he did. The only thing left of him was this," He pulled out a few things from his robes. It was one bottle, with what looked like sand, ashes and dust, and then a handkerchief, draped over something that looked very heavy. He opened it, and inside, there was something that looked like a black stone. A black stone in the shape of a human heart.

I felt incredibly sick. Had this once, been a real, human heart? Had Tom Riddle changed, from a human being with a real heart, to a... beast, with a stone-heart? How can anyone become so evil, that his own heart changes into something so... disgustingly inhuman? I shuddered, and felt Draco do it too.

So, Dumbledore had saved the school and kept the Death Eaters from coming inside the school, as we fought with their Master.

And the Dark Lord was destroyed. For good this time.

Then Dumbledore turned to Draco. "You know that Lucius is dead, and I am sorry to tell you that yesterday night, I got an owl from minister Fudge, where he told me that Narcissa was found dead in the study of the Malfoy residence. I don't know the further details, but I believe they suspect suicide."

Draco's eyes didn't flicker in any emotion at all. Neither sorrow nor anything else. That's what used to scare me about him earlier. That he bottles it all up inside of him, not letting it slip what he feels inside. He had so many walls to break, so many layers to see through. He looked at Dumbledore until he'd finished spoken, and then he simply said, "I understand."

Dumbledore only nodded back, and then turned to me, and with a mixture of pride and sorrow, he told me that everyone now worshipped "The Boy-Who-Lived", even more.

"Always the perfect hero," Draco murmured in my ear, as I snorted. I did not want any publicity. None at all. Draco kissed my ear, and I shivered.

Even though I felt dissatisfied about being even more famous, somehow, I felt relived for the first time in my whole life. I really hadn't believed that I was going to survive this last battle. And it hadn't really hurt me that much, before I realised that I would have to leave Draco. If I had died I wouldn't have Draco by my side anymore. Of course, not Ron or Hermione either, but even though I love them too, it's not really the same thing. I had Draco now, and forever; nothing could keep us apart. My scar couldn't hurt me again. Voldemort couldn't hurt me anymore. Nothing could destroy my life now.

Dumbledore disturbed in my musings, "And, they are all writing about the boy who was at his side. They are all writing about the boy who captured the heart of Harry Potter. You are the perfect hero too, Draco," Dumbledore smirked at him, his light blue eyes twinkling mischievously, as Draco grunted.

"Oh, no. This will absolutely ruin my whole Bad-Boy image."

"Don't worry, love. Everyone's afraid of you anyway," I grinned at him.

"Well, thank you!" he said, and touched my neck with his tongue. I blushed furiously, turning to Dumbledore, who just smiled merrily.

Then, he told us about how we were going to do with our exams, as it were impossible for us to study, in the state we were in.

It took almost a week before Draco was in a state where he was strong enough to start moving almost normally again, and as we'd spent most of the time sleeping, and just holding each other, we hadn't had any guest's at all. But now, they finally had permission to come.

Remus came visiting us firstly. He looked older than ever before, walking in on a pair of crutches. He pulled us both into a tight embrace, and he had tears in his eyes when he spoke of how worried he had been, and how proud he was, and how happy he was that we were all right.

Then we talked about other things. He asked us about graduation, and what we wanted to do after that. I then realised that I didn't know what I wanted to do. I had never really believed that I would live after the war. The only thing I knew was that I wanted to be with Draco, nothing else mattered. I wanted to be near my friends, my family.

Then Ron and Hermione came. It was wonderful to know that everyone I cared about had survived that fatal night. It was wonderful to see them again. I had missed them so much these last days, and even though it was me that hadn't had energy to see them before, it was Madame Pomfrey that had forbidden any visits the last three days, in an attempt to make us better as fast as possible.

Hermione cried when she saw us, pulling both of us into a warm hug. She gave us a quick kiss on each of our cheeks, and as she couldn't speak, because she was crying too much, she handed us to Ron.

Ron just stared at us, eyeing us, like he wanted to be sure of something, which had to be proven to him.

Draco was leaning against the back of the bed, sitting up. He tugged on my shirt, and pulled me back, so that I was sitting between the vee of his both legs, his arms around me, so that he was holding me from behind. It was the most comforting thing I had felt in my whole life, and I relaxed completely. He whispered, "I love you," in my ear quietly, before he leaned against my shoulder. I felt it when he blinked, as his eyelashes brushed and tickled my neck.

He looked up at Ron and said, "What's the matter, Weasley? Cat got your tongue?" Maybe it wasn't the nicest thing to say, but his voice was not harsh, or rude. Only tired. Tired of being the enemy of his boyfriends' best friend.

But Ron answered, "You two deserve each other. I'm not going to pick on you anymore, and I'm sorry for being such a moron," he looked at us, as he rushed through the words.

That was the words I had longed to hear from him since he and Hermione had found out about Draco and me. Finally, Ron accepted Draco, and by doing that, he accepted me. If I had been strong enough I would've run up and hugged him. But I was too weak, so I said, "Thank you so much, Ron" and beamed at him.

Draco held out his hand, and Ron took it. When they had stopped shaking hands Hermione pulled Ron into a hug, and she whispered something to him that sounded like, "I'm so proud of you!"

Draco instead gave a tired sigh, and leaned against my back.

"Tired, Draco?" I asked, turning my head towards him.

"Hmm... Mmm... Mmm." Draco mumbled against my back.

"What was that?" I asked quietly, smiling. Draco yawned as an answer.

"Ron, Hermione...you know I love you being here... but we're really tired. I really appreciate you being here, we both do, but do you mind?" I didn't want my best friend to go, really. But we needed to rest again. We had to get some sleep. It may sound weird, and I really haven't understood yet, exactly why we were so damn tired all the time. Like if we had a really long drawn out cold. Draco, Madame Pomfrey and Hermione have all tried to explain to me why we were so tired. But I still haven't understood yet.

"Of course we don't mind," Hermione whispered, as Draco had already fallen asleep, leaning against my back, and then both of them went away.

When they were out of the wing and the door was almost shut when Hermione peeked in through the door again. "I've been so worried about you. And I'm so happy to see that you are okay now, and I just want to say that I'm... I'm proud of you two!" she whispered, her eyes shining with tears.

"Thank you, Hermione," I smiled at her.

"Hmmm," Draco said, half-awake, half-asleep.

"You're welcome." She smiled, and then she was gone.

The day after, Molly, Arthur and Ginny came, they didn't talk much to Draco, but they tried to be nice to him. And Ginny got along with Draco rather well. I think she had been one of the first to know about our feelings towards each other, and her crush on me from earlier was long gone, and she was one of the most popular girls in the school, as she was both very pretty, nice, smart and funny.

When we were out of the Hospital wing, we had no energy whatsoever to study to the final exams. We did much the same as we had done in the hospital wing the previous days. Kissing, talking, kissing, kissing and just being close the whole time. We spent a lot of time just hanging around Ron and Hermione. Their very bickering relationship with small conflicts, and then sickeningly sweet making up scenes were relaxing. It was funny to hear them quarrel on all the time, and it was adorable to see them make up. They are so different from each other, but at the same time so very much alike. They do make a fantastic couple.

As we didn't do our exams when everybody else did they, we were allowed to stay at Hogwarts two more weeks to study and do our tests.

When everybody else went towards the Hogwarts express there weren't many who didn't cry. And, as you know how I am when people cries, I went around to everybody I knew and tried to comfort them as well as I could.

It was quite hard to say good-bye to them. Not that Seamus, Neville or Dean cried, but they had been my roommates and my good friends for seven years, and crying or not, they were really hard to say good-bye to.

Parvati and Lavender cried. A lot. Parvati hugged me and said that we had to see each other again, and as I wiped the tears out of her eyes, I heard Draco clear his throat right behind me, and say, "Potter. You aren't cheating on me, are you?" he had an eyebrow quirked and a slightly amused smile on his face.

"Yes, I am. I've been with Parvati ever since the Yule Ball in fourth year. Sorry," I smiled back at him. He then gave me a lopsided smile, and then turned to Parvati and looked at her intently, his grey eyes fixed on hers. Looking completely serious he said, "I guess I have to kill you then."

Parvati seemed scared at first, her eyes widening slightly, but then she saw his eyes sparkle in amusement, and to his, and my surprise she let me go, and hugged him too. He was startled, and didn't hug her back at first, but then he gave her a quick, one- armed hug back.

Then Lavender hugged him too, and once again he gave a quick hug back, before taking a step back, towards me. I saw a sceptical look in his eyes that said 'did I really do that?'

Parvati laughed at us, and said "Harry, you are really making the guy too sappy."

"It's soooo sweet!" Lavender cooed, and pinched Draco in the cheek, mocking him.

Draco looked horrified and crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I'm not sappy. I'm very tough."

This statement didn't go too well with the way he pouted, so I started to laugh hysterically, as did Parvati and Lavender.

Then I hugged Lavender good-bye.

"Bye, Harry. Take care of your tough-guy over there, and have fun 'til we see each other again!" then she looked over my shoulder, at the blond, sulking Slytherin, and said with a baby-voice, "I hope you'll be happy too, Dracky-poo," and then both of the girls ran away laughing.

Draco kept grunting things like, "Stupid Gryffindor's," and, "Those girls really don't know who they're dealing with." I kissed him on the cheek, and kept laughing at him.

I thought that the goodbye to Ron and Hermione would be easy, as we would see each other again soon. But then I realised that nothing would be as it had been. I wouldn't be able to see them, or even talk to them, every day, as I had done for the past seven years. I wouldn't be forced to hear about 'Hogwarts, A History' about 20 times a week, I wouldn't be able to talk to Ron about the latest progress that the Chudley Cannons had made as often as I would've wanted to.

I'd never again be sitting with them on the Gryffindor table, eating all of our meals. Never again sit the day before a test, studying, as Hermione complained that we should have done that ages ago. Never again laughing over the table in the Great Hall.

And, when Hermione started crying I started too. I couldn't help it. It was a very sad situation, really.

I hugged Hermione for a long, long time as we were talking about memories, and other things. That was when we accidentally let it slip to Draco about the Polyjuice potion in our second year. To our surprise, Draco started to laugh. He was quite impressed that it was Hermione who had thought about the plan, and he joked that she would've done very well in the Slytherin-house.

Then we heard the train whistle, and heard a monotone voice call out that the train would leave in 10 minutes, and I turned to Ron and hesitated if I could hug him, as he, even though he accepted me being gay, still had some small issues with the whole homosexual bit. I didn't want him to be ashamed, or disgusted or anything if I did hug him. I didn't have to worry though, as Ron pulled me into a warm hug.

"I'll miss you, mate. But you know you're always welcome at The Burrow. Malfoy can come to, if he has to." Snickers from Hermione and me met this, and Draco frowned, and he stretched out his hand, "Thanks Weasel. I guess I'll have to see you later."

Ron took his hand and shook it, and said "Guess so, Ferret." And he actually smiled at Draco. And Draco smiled back! Hermione looked at me, and her eyes said 'What's wrong with them?' I was too shocked to make an active response.

Then Draco hugged Hermione, and she started to cry again, as Draco whispered something in her ear. Hermione and Draco hugged for a while, and I swear that I saw a tear in the corner of Draco's eyes, even though he denied it.

Draco and Hermione have really developed a close friendship, over the years. They had become really close, and talked about everything. They had the same brother-sister relationship that Hermione and I have, but I think they talk about more intimate stuff than I do with Hermione.

Not even Ron feels insecure about their friendship anymore.

Then they had to leave for the train, and with a kiss on the cheek from Hermione to both of us, they stepped onto the train, and after waving them goodbye, Draco and I went back to the castle, for our last week there.

_End Chapter 9_

Well... maybe it's not my best chapter ever, but I hope you liked it anyway! It was hard to write, and the words didn't want to come out as I wanted them to! I hope you liked it even so!


	10. Studies and boredom

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters featured in this story. Everyone knows that they belong to the wonderful author J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this.

_Title:_ You Make Me Complete

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco

_Rating:_ R

_Genre:_ Romance/Humor

_Summary:_ Harry wants to tell you about his life so far.

_A/N:_ Hi everyone!

I just want to say that I'm overwhelmed; I've gotten 70 reviews on 9 chapters, and that's just... so awesome! It feels so great that people is reading and liking (some of you have even said you're loving it –swoons- ) my fic! I don't think you know how happy that makes me! You're all so wonderful –sniffles-

Now, some personal thank you's!

_Caz Malfoy, _my lovely beta - Thank you so, so much! I can't tell you enough how much your help means to me! You're the best beta in the world! And thank you so much for your kind words of encouragement and support! They means really, really much! And thanks for you last review, it made me laugh. :)

_Kendra117_- Thank you so much! I really hope you'll like this as much as the other chapters!

_Nisha Kole -_ Thank you so, so much! I'm glad you liked that the last chapter was so long. This is very short, but I'll be able to post the other chapter really soon! Yeah, I'm glad Ron got to his senses too... he is a little slow on the uptake, from time to time, but he'll always come around! And I'm glad you liked the conversation with the two Gryffindor Girls! And I'm so glad you've gotten MSN! It's so much fun talking to you!

_Katie -_ Thank you, for all the kind words and... I'm overwhelmed! It feels surreal, somehow when people say they love my fic! MY fic! It's the coolest feeling ever!

_Kay -_ Thanks!

_K -_ Thank you!

_Catnipsy _– Yes, he is! I couldn't kill my beloved blonde... Oops! I ment Harry's beloved blonde, of course!

_Bitc-of-da-world_ - Thanks! Here's more!

_Spideria -_ Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! And, I understand more well than you know what school does to you! Review when you can, I'm just so happy that you're still enjoying this story!

So... that was all the thank you's! Now, onto the next Chappie!

**Chapter 10 **

**Studies and boredom**

So, everone had left Hogwarts, either to never come back, or just to be gone for over the summer. Draco and me had stayed to study, and to take our N.E.W.T's, and as we were alone, we had the whole castle to ourselves. The only other ones left, besides us, were all the teachers.

Mostly we studied, but not the whole time. We did the things we usually did; talked, played chess, and had some quiet time to ourselves. One night, the Sunday after the other students had left (They left on the Wednesday) Draco did the most romantic thing he has ever done for me. It still fills my stomach with butterflies just thinking about it.

As Draco has the nerves to study as much as Hermione does, we had studied the whole weekend, and by Friday night I was starting to get bored; and after only about half an hour of studying. I know; I have absolutely no patience. But it's boring to study, and with Draco there were always more... interesting things to do. But I didn't say anything, as I knew that Draco wanted good grades, and I didn't want to bug him, and distract him or anything. He'd worked hard for his grades ever since he started in the first year, and I was not going to destroy his chances on the N.E.W.Ts, by disturbing him when he obviously really wanted to study. I kept quiet.

But Draco just studied, and studied, and studied...

On Sunday night I let slip out that I was bored, by whining, "This is boooooring. Boooooring. Pleeeease, Draco? Can't we do something else?" as subtle as ever.

He stopped writing, and slowly put his quill down, and looked at me. "Come here," he looked at me with amusement, and also with such a glowing passion and love that I realised that I had to get to him very, very fast.

I rushed up so quickly, from my lying position on the sofa that I got very dizzy, and the world started to spin, but I walked over to him and sunk down in his armchair besides him. In his arms, I snuggled up to him as close as I could, and he started to stroke my cheek, and then gave a light blow in my ear. My world started spinning even more.

"I've been waiting for you to start complaining for quite some while now. You have absolutely no patience, Harry!" he grinned at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and tried to look innocent. "I've been studying all the time. I haven't made a sound while we were studying!" I know; I'm a terrible liar.

"You so have!" Draco laughed. "Ever since Friday night, after we had studied about an hour, you started to get bored! You've been so adorably cute looking at me with those green eyes of yours, with that extremely bored look in them. You've been sighing about a million times!"

_'Am I that transparent? Has he known all along? Does he know me so well?'  
_  
"Have I disturbed you? I'm so sorry if I've kept you from studying!" I asked worried. What if he hadn't been able to study because of me?

"Of course not. I have studied, and I'm done now. Actually, I've been hoping for hours that you were going to say something, so I could stop. I learned most of this yesterday." He waved his hands over the table, indicating the piles of books there, and then he looked at me with amusement, as I frowned when I realised that I wouldn't have had to sit like this, this bored, for so long.

"So, I've set a surprise for you." Draco continued in a whisper, his lips brushing my ear, making me shiver in delight.

He stood up slowly, pulling me from his lap and put his hands over my eyes, and led me away. He whispered instructions in my ears how I should go, as he walked behind me, so close that I could feel his whole body against mine.

We walked for a while, and soon I felt that we stepped outside, through the big entrance doors, and starting to walk for a few minutes. I wondered what he was going to do. I was very excited.

Then he stopped, and kissed my neck gently and said, "Open your eyes."

I opened them, and I gasped. I had had my suspicions before that Draco was romantic, but he hadn't yet showed that side to me, but this...

He had set up a picnic. With a red and white checked cloth. There were lit candles. And there were drinks and food in a big basket. It was bread, cheese, lemonade, wine, grapes, strawberries and lots and lots of chocolate in many different shapes and forms. (Ever since Voldemort's fall, and the weeks in the Hospital wing I have gotten some kind of obsession about chocolate, it's really very weird. I think I'm going to blame it all on Lupin, as from the third year, I've gotten this little attitude that says "Chocolate cures everything!")

This was so romantic. It was set under a tree, beside the lake, and it was a beautiful sunset. As I watched what Draco had done for me, I realised that he was eyeing me, waiting for some sort of response.

I turned towards him, putting my arms around his waist. "God... Draco! This is... you didn't have to do this for me; it's absolutely fantastic. You're amazing." I kissed him lightly. He smiled at me, and said slyly, "Come on then, let's go and sit down, so you can feed me with the grapes . "

I pinched him gently on the waist, as I laughed at him, and we sat down on the blanket. He actually was the one who fed me with grapes, as I lay down, with my head in his lap. He just held me, and we talked, and relaxed, and loved each other.

It was an amazing feeling, just to lie there, looking into his eyes, talking to him about nothing in particular. I felt so safe. Nothing could interrupt us. No students, no teachers. And no Voldemort. Ever since Voldemort died, everything has been about showing just how much we love each other. And I really do love him. And I know that he loves me just as much. You can never say, "I love you" too many times. You knew that, right?

We just sat, and lay besides each other the whole evening, until the cold night breeze came, and we had to go inside.

The next day, and the day after that, and the day after that there were just tests, tests, and more tests. I was on the edge of having a nervous breakdown. I did not have the nerves to do so many difficult tests at once.

That's why the two of us... er... celebrated, when the tests were done.

We came out after the potion test, which were the last test we had to take, and I was absolutely broken. To have Snape hissing around you for nearly three hours really is unnerving. Draco came out right after me, standing just in front of me and put his hands around my waist, resting his hands just above my hips.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, while he was stepping even closer.

"No. I'm tired, and Snape is really unnerving when he wants too." I leaned on him, snuggling up closer.

"Oh, my poor baby!" he said, placing small kisses on my nose.

I captured his mouth, and we started to kiss each other lightly. We talked and kissed for a while, leaning against a wall.

Then we went over to just kissing.

Then it started to get a bit more passionate, I whispered against his lips, "We shouldn't be doing this here."

"Never mind." he breathed into my mouth.

"Yes. No. Hmmm," was pretty much what I mumbled back.

Soon we forgot that we were in the middle of the corridor, and we started to unbutton each other's shirts, and pull off each other's ties. Draco moaned as I bit him lightly in his jaw, and as his hands touched my chest I groaned loudly.

I thought I heard something behind us, but I pushed it away.

Draco pushed me towards the wall, and started to kiss me even more passionate, and by now, my shirt was laying as a pile on the floor, beside Draco's. "Oh... God!" I breathed hard as he licked my upper lip, and then licked his way up to my ear.

Then he did it.

No one had ever really touched my scar, as it had been the source of so much pain, and people were often a bit scared of it, as it was a mark from Voldemort. And I was happy about that, as it often caused me ache. This scar was... private. The only one who had actually touched my scar without causing me pain was Draco, the Christmas he slept in our dorm.

But now, Voldemort was gone.

I felt Draco wander upwards with his mouth, kissing and licking the way. Then he stopped, hesitating for a second, but then he did it- he licked my scar lightly.

I froze. Stopped moving, and stopped kissing Draco.

You remember how I was about my ear? Take that feeling, and multiply it by about a million times. This wasn't the feeling that made my knees go weak; it made me go absolutely crazy. I pressed myself against him harshly, and he understood what my reactions were, and leaned in, and licked it again, slowly following it, drawing a zigzag line down my forehead with his tongue. I gasped, and started to hyperventilate, whirled us around. Now he was the one who was pressed against the wall as I started rocking my pelvis against his.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. We were too busy to notice, though.

Our hands were all over each other, and then Draco's started to wander north. He started to unbutton my pants with one hand, kneading and massaging my lower back with the other. A loud noise from my throat slipped out.

"BOYS!"

_'Shit. Shit. Shit!'_ It was McGonagall's voice. Draco gulped. So did I.

"What do you think you're doing!" She bellowed. "Are you two insane!"

"But Profess..." Draco started, but she didn't let him finish.

"I don't need any explanations. I've seen quite enough." She was enraged, waving a hand in the air furiously.

"There isn't any students left." A pathetic try to defend us. I felt a blush starting to develop in my face (and the rest of my body, which was sadly very undressed for the moment).

"No. But there are teachers here, and this is absolute inappropriate behaviour for the corridor. Where the teachers WALK!"

Then we heard running footsteps, and I saw Snape come into view. _'This is getting even worse.'_

"Minerva. What's the problem?" I saw Madam Hooch coming right behind Snape.

"Potter!" Snape snarled, as soon as he saw me.

"It's not all Harry's fault, I imagine, Severus, as it really takes two to tango," McGonagall interrupted. I looked at her and tried to look grateful, trying to shield myself behind Draco. As he's much more confident in his appearance than I am, I figured that he could stand in front of me.

I think she saw, and understood that we weren't thinking clearly, as she said, "Well, it's not really any harm done. Anyone can be in a hurry from time to time, Severus," I swear that she sort of winked to Snape! _'What was that? What? Did Snape just... blush? Something VERY strange is going on here . '  
_  
"So, off you go then." She waved her hand to Draco and me, and we ran away.

As we were inside our room, Draco breathed hard, from running so fast, but he wheezed out, "Did you see? Snape was blushing, right? And did McGonagall wink to him?"

"I think so!" I wheezed back, and got a horrible image on my mind. "Draco... what if they are, uhh, together!" I shuddered.

"Eww. That was one mental image I didn't need!" Draco lifted his head, and looked up at me. "Do you think you can kiss it away?" he looked as innocent as an angel.

He didn't have to ask me twice, and as our shirts were still lying on the floor in the corridor we took of pretty much were we had stopped earlier.

_End Chapter ten_

_A/N:_ WOW! Chapter 10 is done! That's like an anniversary of some sort! It's my fics' 10th birthday! -Hands out plates with birthday cake-

Well, I know this chapter is shorter than the other ones, but we're heading for a new era after this! Now, Voldemort's gone, and they'll have to face the real world, along with ordinary, every day problems. But no worries, there'll be fluff too! You know I can't help it: )


	11. Learning to be a Muggle

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters featured in this story. Everyone knows that they belong to the wonderful author J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this.

_Title:_ You Make Me Complete

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco

_Rating:_ R

_Genre:_ Romance/Humor

_Summary:_ Harry wants to tell you about his life so far.

_A/N:_ I haven't got that much to say right now, except some personal thank you's to my fantastic readers and reviewers! You're the most fabulous people in the world!

Thank you, _Caz Malfoy_! Thanks for being a fantastic beta, and a fantastic friend, and for everything, everything else!

_Cirith -_ Thank you so much! I hope you'll like this chapter too!

_Malfoy Snogger -_ Thank you for your nice review! They always leave me smiling. :) And, now, in this chapter, you get to know what they'll do, for a while after school! I hope you'll like this!

_Catnipsy -_ Thank you! I Love surprises too! But no one seems to have the energy to give me a surprise-picnic, or anything else remotely like it! –sniffles- Well, I'll live:)

_James Jago -_ Thank you so much, for both of your reviews! I'm so glad you like it! And that you think it gets better and better! I hope you'll like this too!

_Deathdragon4 -_ Thank you, thank you, thank you! –sniffles- And if there is no "Famous Book of Slash", we really should make one! Even though I don't think my story's good enough for it, it makes me so happy that you like it so much!

_Nisha Kole _– Whee, I'm so happy that you liked chapter 10! And your continuing support is absolutely amazing! Thank You so, so much, you're absolutely fantastic! And we'll se in later chapter what it was between McGonagall and Snape. –g-

_Reika -_ I'm glad you're back:) Thank you so much for the nice reviews!

_Spideria -_ Thank you for the review! I'm so glad you like my story! I hope you'll like this chapter too!

_Ohlala _- thank you!

Well, that's everyone! Now on to the next chapter!

**Chapter 11  
Learning to be a Muggle**

We had a major fight the day after. I told him something that had been on my mind for a couple of weeks.

I said that, when we were to leave Hogwarts in a couple of days, I wanted to move from the wizarding world; I wanted to live in the Muggle world.

Draco was absolutely outraged.

He screamed at me about giving up magic, and he asked me what the fuck my problem was, and wondered if I didn't think about him at all.

I told him that it wasn't like that at all, that I was thinking about him all the time, and that was partly why I wanted us to move. Because I thought he needed it as much as I did. We were standing at opposite ends of our room, yelling at each other.

I explained my thoughts, that we didn't have to give up our magic, we could use magic in a Muggle flat as well. I told him about how the press would hunt us when we left Hogwarts. We were safe at this big castle, but outside... outside of Hogwarts' safe walls, they would hunt us until the end of time.

I just wanted a break. We had been through so much, and we were still too weak to handle all that, and I didn't want people pointing at me, or whisper about me behind my back. I didn't want to deal with all the pressure in the Wizarding world right now. I couldn't handle that right now. I was too tired. Too exhausted.

When I had put out my reasons Draco stopped yelling. He just fell silent, and then he went through the portrait, and was gone for almost an hour. I knew why he left. He always does that when he feel he's wrong, but as he's too proud to admit it, he leaves for a while to cool down, and then he comes back.

When he finally did come back, he held me tightly, and said that he thought that I was right, that we really needed to come away from everything. So we decided that we would move to a Muggle flat, just outside of London when we left Hogwarts.

When we got our grades we were both content. Draco had the best grades in the school after Hermione, and I had pretty okay grades too, not worse that I'd expected at least. Funny enough, Ron and I had exactly the same grades in every single subject.

So, when everything with school was ready, when we were strong enough to move, we left Hogwarts, and moved to the muggle world.

We lived in the Muggle flat for two years.

I must say, from my point of view, it was hilarious at first, before Draco learned how all the Muggle stuff worked.

He was so lost. He had never had a Muggle thing in his whole life (except for the radio I gave him for Christmas) and now, his whole life was built from electricity.

He had never done any household work either, like cleaning, or cooking. We shared the household chores, both cooking. Sort of. No one of us could really cook, so mostly we ate out, or bought food home. Chinese take-out was a favourite of ours. But, as I had cooked a lot at Private Drive, I was better than Draco at cooking, who I'm sure never had touched a whisk before in his life. If it would be possible to burn water, Draco would've managed to do just that. Somehow, I find that strangely endearing.

And of course we shared the cleaning also. And you can imagine how fun Draco thought it was to clean, wash and do laundry. Draco bugged me a lot about the cleaning part for starters, but when he realized that waving a wand to clean something isn't such hard work compared to what every real Muggle does to clean something, he didn't complain. At least not all the time.

We did not work, as we were in the Muggle world to rest, and not do anything at all, and we had enough money to live on. I had a lot of money from my parents, and Draco was about the richest bastard in the whole Wizarding- England, as he had inherited the whole Malfoy Manor, and all its belongings, and all his fathers' money. His mother had committed suicide after the fall of Voldemort, and as no one else could take the money, Draco got it all, even though he wasn't really part of the Malfoy family anymore, according to Lucius.

So, with all the money from the Malfoy family's Gringott's vault, and after selling off the Manor, and most of the possessions, Draco had... enough money.

Draco was completely indifferent about the death of his parents. He tried to explain it to me, as I wondered how anyone could be so uncaring when his or her parents had died. He said that it was because he felt it like they had never been his parents. Not for real; they had never treated him like he was their son. I didn't understand until he compared it with what I would feel if the Dursley's died. He wasn't sad, as he didn't know them enough to care for them, but he wasn't happy, as you can't be happy when someone dies. Even tough he didn't like them. It was more like being absolutely oblivious to their existence. Draco just didn't cared.

I did understand. I don't hate the Dursley's. But I don't like them either. I am completely indifferent about them. But I do think I would've had some kind of reaction about it, if any of them passed away.

That scared me, slightly. That he could just... brush them away, like he'd never even known who they were. I still didn't understand him completely back then.

The flat we lived in was wonderful. It was quite small, but we liked it, as that meant that we could be close very often. And Draco did an amazing job on decorating the place. It got a darker, rather cosy feeling. And everything was of the best quality, and extremely elegant, of course. It was very 'Draco', and I loved everything about the place.

The second day in the flat, I decided that I would present Draco to the most "Muggle-ish" thing that exists, so I told Draco that I would give him a surprise. He didn't even complain about being left alone at home for nearly four hours, as he really loves surprises.

I bought us a TV.

He stared in disbelief at the big, black box, and said, "Is this what every Muggle talks about, and loves so much?"

"Yes. But it's not ready yet, you idiot." I said to him, and started to install the telly. When I was ready I pushed the ON-button.

Draco just stared at it, and after about a minute he spoke, "Harry. What IS this?"

"It's telly!" I grinned at him, feeling happy as I thought that I, for once in my life, could see what I wanted, and not what Dudley wanted.

"But, Harry!" he sounded somewhat distressed, "It's people! In there!"

I tried to explain to him that it's just taped, and that they send it via sattellite, so it's possible for everyone to see it.

"Oh... okay. I see, I guess," he said, and looked at it. I saw that he was already very fascinated by TV.

"Yeah, right. Come over here, so I can show you how it works," I held out my arms, where I sat in the sofa, and he walked over to me, and curled up in my lap, and put his arms around me.

"Oh yes, you beautiful technical professor, can you please show me how this Muggle-machine works?" he said with a lopsided grin.

"Of course, love," I said rolling my eyes.

I showed him how it worked, and Draco was already amazed by it, and watched with rapt interest.

After about two hours I fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, and noticed that Draco was sitting in the exact same, curled up position (I bet he hadn't even blinked!) and he looked absolutely stunned.

"Draco, love. Bedtime?"

"Oh, you naughty, naughty boy," he yawned.

I blushed, and he smiled at me. I blush so easily when he initiates things such as these, and Draco loves to embarrass me.

We went to sleep anyway, and I felt so happy when I lay in the bed, with Draco's arms around me, cuddling up close to me. It felt so good, that I knew that nothing could interrupt us. It was just him and me now.

I had to turn around and tell him how happy I was that I had him.

"Draco?" I spoke softly, and soon he slowly opened his eyes and groggily looked at me.

"Hmmm?"

"I just want to say that I love you. More than anything. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me..." He smiled softly, and kissed me lightly, before he took me in his arms, and held me tightly, and fell asleep.

After a couple of days, when we were settled in the flat we decided to go out and do something. When we were discussing what we should do, I saw that Draco sort of squirmed at the place I suggested, like he was itching to say something.

After a while, when we had watched in some papers for ideas, I asked him, "Draco, do you want to say something?"

He flushed a little, which resulted in a very sweet pink colour on his cheeks. He looked at his hands and answered, "No."

"Oh, come on! What is it?"

"Nothing. What makes you think there is?" Came the short answer.

"Come on! I won't laugh! What is it? You look adorable when you blush, by the way." I grinned at him.

"I do most certainly NOT blush. Malfoy's do not blush!" he said, flushing even more.

"Soooo sweet!" I mocked him, moving closer. Maybe it wasn't so smart to make fun of him, if I wanted to know what he was thinking about, but I couldn't resist. And he did, indeed look very sweet with his cheeks flushed.

"Stop it!" He pouted

I took pity in his flushed state, and smiled gently at him, "I'm so sorry, love. Please tell me what's on your mind."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's nothing."

"Please. Maybe I can help you... What is it?"

He was silent for a while, but then he said something extremely fast, so I had not a chance to understand what he was saying.

"Sorry. I didn't get you."

He looked up at me with his eyes narrowed, thinking I was just making fun of him. He studied me intently, and when he saw I wasn't teasing him, he started over again, after taking a deep breath, "Harry," he looked up to meet my eyes for the first time, "This is really stupid, and childish... you are going to think I'm silly. But... I've never, I mean my parents didn't really care... they didn't think it was appropriate, so I've never been at the zoo." He looked at me, and his eyes showed me that he really, really wanted to go to the zoo. Even if I hadn't wanted to go there, I would never, ever, have been able to say no to those eyes. But I thought that it would be fun to go, as it was a warm and sunny summer day, and I was rather tired of sitting inside.

"Harry, can we please! I understand if you don't want to, but..."

"I think the zoo sounds lovely! It's a beautiful day, and I've only ever been at the zoo once, in my whole life, so I think it sounds fun!"

"Only once? But you've lived in the Muggle world for so long!" he sounded surprised.

"Yes, well. The Dursley's-"

"Never mind," he cut me off, "Just forget them." Draco said, as he saw that I didn't like talking to or about them very much. "So... the zoo it is then?"

"Yup." I smiled.

He beamed at me.

When we were walking into the Zoo, I started to laugh. I remembered the last (and only) time I had been at a zoo before.

"What? What's so funny?" Draco asked, smiling a little.

"Last time I was at a zoo." I snorted with laughter, "I set a Boa Constrictor after my cousin!"

"You did?" Draco laughed too.

"Yes! The snake was quite nice. It told me that it never had been to Brazil, and I sort of let it out."

"A snake told you that it never had been to Brazil?"

"Yeah... you know what I can do." I looked at him carefully. Had he forgot I could talk to snakes?

He looked at me strangely, but then he snapped his fingers and said enthusiastically, "Ah! You're a Parselmouth! How could I ever forget?" He got a strange glint in his eyes, but it soon disappeared, and I wondered if I'd imagined it.

"It was rather fun though. Dudley was really scared. I was locked into my cupboard for a while after that, but..." I shivered at the memory. I hate small areas, and I blame it all on that horrible cupboard.

"Don't think about that now. It's in the past. Now you're going to show me around here, and show me what all these Muggles love about this zoo-thing!" he beamed at me, and took my hand, and dragged me to the entrance.

We looked at the animals, and we bought some lottery tickets. I didn't win anything, but of course Draco won a small cuddly-animal. He tried to look uncaring, like it was just a stupid prize, but I saw by the twinkle in his eyes that he was really enjoying it. We were both very happy, as it wasn't very much people in the park, and we had a nice, calm day.

We went to eat at around 2 o'clock, and ate a nice lunch, and afterwards we had one huge Ice cream to share, before we went for the terrarium.

The terrarium began with a lot of beautiful Birds in different colours. Draco liked them very much, especially a trained parrot, who said "Hello, gorgeous" to him. He asked me if we could buy it and take the bird home. I said I could say "Hello, gorgeous" to him whenever he wanted, and he said that it wasn't the same thing; but his eyes said something else entirely, and he did drop the idea of buying the bird.

Then all the spiders and other insects came, and I was just going to tell Draco about how afraid Ron was to spiders, but I had no time as Draco started to behave rather jumpy. He soon took my hands and dragged me away to the next room.

"What was that all about?" I laughed, and joked, "If I didn't knew any better, I would have thought that you were afraid of spiders."

Draco smiled at me, and said "Yeah, right! I fear nothing. As I have said before, I'm very tough!"

"Of course you are," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Yes. I am." Draco said, taking a step towards me, "And you are the ever loyal Gryffindor. My own hero in shining armour."

I got lost in his silver eyes, as he kissed me.

He was running his hands towards the hair in my neck, as we heard giggling behind us, and I looked over Draco's shoulder. Draco turned his head towards the sound.

There were three pretty girls around 17, looking at us. One of them, which was a bit plump, with brown hair smiled apologetic at us and said, "Oops. We really didn't mean to disturb - we were just saying that it's two more lost for womankind." the other two beamed at us, and I smiled back. For once, I didn't blush. Draco looked amused, and smiled at the plump girl, who now sighed and said "Oh, such a loss." and she waved merrily as she walked away with her two friends.

Draco and I headed towards the snakes then, and as this was my favourite section, we were there for quite a while. After about 5 minutes, Draco came up behind me, and put his arms around me, as I was looking at an anaconda. He blew in my ear, and I found out that the glint in his eyes from earlier might not have been my imagination, when he whispered "Can't you say something to it?"

"What?"

"What, what?"

"What do you want me to say?"

Draco started to smile wickedly, as he knew that I was going to do as he asked "Anything!"

"Do you really want me to disturb it, as it is asleep?" I asked Draco, and then I heard, "I'm not asleep. It's impossible, with all the screams and such in here." I turned my head towards the snake, and saw that it was looking at me.

"I see. I didn't mean to disturb you or anything. It's just... my boyfriend." I rolled my eyes. Draco's grey eyes grew wide.

"What did it say? What did it say?" He was right about jumping up and down. He was truly fascinated.

"Draco. Behave yourself. You're a Slytherin!" I joked.

"Never mind! Wow! This is way cool!" Draco stared at the snake.

"What is his problem?" The snake asked sceptically, and I answered, "I don't really know... He's not usually like this. He is just plain strange I guess."

"But he looks great though." The snake eyed Draco, who stood close to the glass wall.

"Er. Yes, he does," I blushed. "Draco... shall we?" I tugged on the loop of his black jeans, and he started walking, while he asked what it said, and I repeated what we had talked about, while he uttered "Cool!" and "Wow!" at each and every opportunity. He looked smug at the "looks great" part, and said, "Well, I'm adored by everyone." For my part, I was thinking it was slightly alarming that a snake had been oogling _my _boyfriend.

We walked for a few minutes, and were soon looking at the big aquariums, with beautiful fishes in different colours and shapes.

Then we came to a gigantic aquarium, which had five sharks in it. There were couch's placed out randomly, and some calm, classical music playing in the background. The tank was lit with blue lamps, making it look a bit dark, mystical and, actually, slughtly romantic.

We sat down in a couch, and it didn't take long until I was all cuddled up against him, watching the big sharks circling around in their tank. Draco had his arm around me, and he started to stroke the back of my head. I looked up in his eyes, and saw that he wasn't watching the sharks at all, but he was watching me. He leaned down and kissed me on the nose, and then kissed me on the mouth. I returned it and we kissed each other, slowly and lovingly.

"Ahem!"

"Ignore it." Draco whispered in my mouth, and continued to kiss me gently.

We kissed each other for a little while again; before we heard an angry voice, "_Excuse_ me!"

We looked up from each other, to where the sound was coming, and we saw an old man, around 40, glaring at us. He said angrily, "Do you two mind!"

"No," Draco answered, and turned back at me, and started to kiss me again.

The man spluttered something indistinct.

Draco, who has a bit of a temper, became very irritated at the interruption, and glared at the man. Frowning, he said, "What the hell's your problem? I understand if you want to join us, as we are very attractive, but we're not interested!"

The man became beat red, but turned away, and Draco leant back towards me again, and as he kissed me, I smiled into the kiss.

The time in the Muggle world seemed to become very interesting indeed.

_  
End Chapter 11_

_A/N_: Well, now they've been on a little adventure at the zoo! I hope you liked this chapter. More to come, soon!


	12. The Fight

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters featured in this story. Everyone knows that they belong to the wonderful author J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this.

_Title:_ You Make Me Complete

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco

_Rating:_ R

_Genre:_ Romance/Humor

_Summary:_ Harry wants to tell you about his life so far.

_A/N: _First – I am So, So, So sorry about taking so long to update this story! I don't know what happened! Well, I just... stopped updating, that's what happened, and I don't know what to say in my defence! I can only keep apologizing. But it was so much involved with the delay of this chapter- School with homework 24/7. I hated everything I wrote etc. etc. I hope you will forgive me. I'll do better next time, okay? And, I understand if no one'll read this, as I'm so, so stupid, not updating for ages!

Second – Thank you to the reviewers!

_Caz Malfoy_ – Thank you so, so much, Darling! For everything - for cheering me up when I'm down, for your enchouraging words, and for taking the time to help me with this chapter, even when you have so much better things to do. Your help were invaluable, as always.

_Deathdragon4_ – Aww, thank you for your review. Such sweet words!

_Lovely_ – Thanx very much!

_Nisha Kole_ – Oh, Thank you so much, dear, you're so sweet! And I agree, they SO have the right to make out wherever they want! laughs Thank you, for Everything. –hugs-

_Malfoy Snogger_ – Haha! Kinky, so kinky. But that's how we like them, is it not? –grins- Thank you for your kind review!

_Lampshadesrgreat_ – Hehe! Thank you for your review. : )

_KittenBabyGirl_ – Oh, gosh... I am so, so, so, so sorry! I can't apologize enough! I really did mean to update when I sent you that email around christmas... Anyways, I hope you'll read this, and I hope you'll like it!

_Taddybear_ – Oh, thank you so much! You're very, very sweet! And, yeah – that is a very embarrassing mistake. :D I've been meaning to fix it for ages but, oh well... I am too lazy. -hugs back-

_Down The rabbit Hole_ – Aww, thank you! I do have a thing for the fluff, yes, I have. :laughs:

Okay, without further delay, I give you:

**Chapter 12 **

**The Fight**

After the day at the zoo, we dropped by a Chinese restaurant for dinner. When we finally got home, both of us were so tired that all we had the energy to do was sit down and watch some telly. We both must have fallen asleep, because the next thing either of us knew, we were being woken up by someone ringing the door buzzer.

"What the...? " Draco growled, trying to disentangle himself from me, to get up and answer.

"Just leave it," I muttered retaining my grip on him. "Just leave it... don't go!" I said. I didn't want him to move, he was so warm and I was so comfortable.

"I have to," he insisted. "It might be something important," he added, prying himself from my grip.

I felt so silly, he was only going to answer the door and I was acting like he was going away for a week. I think I'm obsessed with him. That's why I felt so surprised when Draco took my hand and said, "Can't you come with me?"

"Why?" I asked, but I stood up, as it was exactly what I wanted to do.

"I'll miss you so much if you don't come." He tilted his head and smiled at me, before leaning in for a kiss, just as someone knocked on the door. Which meant that they had come up from the street and up the two stairs to our flat.

"How did they get through the front door?" Draco asked in surprise, as he walked towards the door, holding onto me with one hand.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

When Draco opened the door, I almost laughed out loud. Albus Dumbledore was stood there on the door step, completely dressed from head to toe in Muggle clothing.

"Good Morning boys," he greeeted cheerfully. "I am sorry I woke you up."

"Professor Dumbledore!" said Draco, shocked. "Come in," he offered, indicating that Dumbledore should enter the apartment, with a wave of his right hand.

I realized that my mouth was hanging open rather rudely and I snapped it shut it. But it was so... strange, seeing Dumbledore in white shorts, and a blue Hawaiian-shirt. He looked surprisingly cool, though.

Dumbledore smiled at us and stepped into the apartment, looking around at the way we'd decorated it.

"This is a very nice apartment," he complimented. "Your work, Draco?"

"Yes, of course. I would never let Harry do something as important as decorating our place - Ouch!" he exclaimed, as I pinched him in the waist for revenge.

Dumbledore chuckled and asked if he could sit down in the armchair.

As Dumbledore and I sat down and talked for a while, Draco went to take a shower, claiming that he needed to wake himself up. When he came back from the shower, Draco disappeared into the kitchen, looking for something to offer our ex- headmaster.

After about five minutes Draco peered out, with an apologetic smile and said, "Professor Dumbledore, we haven't really had much time to do anything since we got here so, I'm afraid we don't have much to offer. I guess you wouldn't want a sherbet lemon?"

Dumbledore's eyes lit up and he said that he'd love one. When Draco had returned with a whole bag of sherbet Lemons, Dumbledore asked us how we were doing. He wanted to know if we felt better since we had last seen him and he also told us about what was going on in the wizarding world.

"Did you have a nice day at the zoo, yesterday?"

"Yeah, it was fun. We looked at all the animals, Draco made me talk to a snake. He won some prizes from the stalls that were open and yelled at some guy... Wait, how did you know we were at the zoo yesterday?" I asked him. Dumbledore just shrugged and smiled at us.

We talked for maybe an hour before Dumbledore came to the point of his visit. "Draco, Harry. I want to give you an offer, about your future. I wonder if you... in a year or two, would be interested in working at Hogwarts? You, Draco, would be an excellent Potions Professor and the best successor Severus could ever hope for. And Harry, you would be a perfect Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher - not many Wizards have the same experience in the matter as you have.

"And I was also wondering if you two wouldn't mind to share the position as Quiddich teachers. It'd be a lot of work, but since you'd be sharing the position I think you'd manage it pretty well. It's entirely up to you if, and when you want to start, but my advice to you would be to take at least a year off and relax. You certainly need it."

Draco met my eyes, neither of us said a word but we still understood what the other meant. Draco took my hand and squeezed it softly, before answering Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, we haven't had much time to ourselves, so we're both going to have to say no for now. But we still think about taking up your offer for next year," he said and I nodded my agreement.

"Ahh... Not to worry, boys. The offer will certainly still be open for you later on."

That was when I realised what he was implying. "Are you saying that Snape and Madam Hooch has left Hogwarts? After so long?"

Dumbledore grinned, looking highly amused.

"Well... Professor Snape and Madam Hooch has decided that they want to spend some time to themselves... just like the two of you," he told us, his eyes twinkling.

"Are you saying that Snape... and... and Hooch...?" Draco asked, amusement evident in his voice.

Dumbledore nodded.

I couldn't help myself, but I got a really, really disgusting picture in my head, and I just had to go, "Uuuuhhhhhh!".

"No, No Harry. They have found... something, in each other. Quite sweet, actually." I think my brain stopped working for a moment when he said the word "sweet" in association with Snape - those two words should never, ever be used in the same sentence. "And that's... nice – if not a little odd..." Dumbledore said, smiling even more.

"Er... yes. If you say so." I said, as Dumbledore rose, and said that he 'regretably had to leave' because he had an appointment elsewhere.

He said thank you and bid us goodbye before disappearing with a small pop.

When he had left, Draco leant back in the couch and pulled me towards him. It was silent for a long while, as we were sitting down, just holding each other thinking about everything Dumbledore had told us.

Then, Draco suddenly tensed up.

"Harry! That's why McGonagall winked at Snape. Don't you remember that Hooch came after him in the corridor, when we were kissing there? Oh God. They were probably doing it... I think I'm going to be sick..." Draco said everything very quickly, wrinkling his nose up in disgust.

"Eww. Did you have to say that?" I leant back into him and we spent the whole day trying to get those horrible images out from our minds - Thankfully we succeeded.

When August came, so did an owl from Ron and Hermione, who were staying at The Burrow. They asked us if we wanted to come and stay with them for a couple of weeks. Actually, it was Ron who wrote the letter and he asked if I wanted to come.

Draco wasn't up for it at all and he said that he didn't want to stay in that "pathetic excuse for a house", and said that he couldn't stand to see millions of redheads and freckly faces everyday. Or "that crazy muggle loving fool" - meaning Arthur.

I told him to stop insulting my friend's family and the whole argument just escalated into an ugly fight. He insulted the Weasley's in any way he could possibly imagine. His eyes were cold and dark with fury - I didn't even understand what was wrong. He had spoken to the Weasley's and gotten along with them just fine at the Hospital Wing before we left Hogwarts and now he's saying he didn't want anything to do with them. It didn't make any sense at all.

I got so angry with him. I ranted angrily at him for a whole ten minutes before I decided that I couldn't stand the sight of him - so I just left. I was so bloody furious with him, that I just had to get as far away from him as I could.

I was gone for nearly six hours, and when I came back Draco was sitting outside, on the balcony looking up at the sky. I watched him from the living room, through the big glass door. It was already dark outside, the stars were twinkling merrily and the moon was almost full. Draco's platinum blonde hair was almost shining in the darkness. His skin looked extremely pale - well, the little bit skin that was showing. He was wearing a grey turtleneck, and the long sleeves covered all of his arms, the only part of them visible were his hands. He was sitting on the balcony's stone floor and I could tell that he was crying. His knees were drawn up to his chest, his face on his knees and his arms were over his head. I slowly made my way through the living room, towards the balcony.

He didn't notice I was home before I opened the balcony door. He looked up at me, his face puffy, and his eyes red. He was still crying. He looked so sad and small and fragile - so hurt. It made my heart break. I just wanted to reach out and touch him. But I was still angry with him. I didn't even know it was possible until that moment, to love someone so much and yet be so angry with them all at the same time. He had absolutely no right whatsoever to say stupid things like that. That was one thing he had promised me. He knew the Weasley's weren't as horrid as his father had made them out to be and he knew how much they meant to me because I had told him. They were like the only real family I had. He had promised me that he wouldn't insult them anymore. But yet he had and it hurt that he couldn't keep that one promise to me.

"Harry, I'm so..."

"Shut up!" I snarled. I wanted him to know how angry I was and how serious this matter was. He flinched and I immediately hated myself for making him do that. I continued, though not as harshly as before, but still angrily, as I slid down on the opposite end of the balcony. "Draco, why do you say stupid things like that?"

"I... I don't know," he stammered. "I can't help it. It just... I don't know... It comes out before I can stop it. I'm so sorry." He didn't look me in the eyes, instead he turned his head slowly downwards, looking at a crack in the stone floor. The fact that he refused to look me in the eyes disturbed me, I knew there was something he wasn't telling me but I didn't know what.

"Well start thinking about what you fucking say, then!" I spat at him.

"I try! I really do! My father... I just... I know that I can't keep putting the blame on him, but for so many years I wanted to be just like him. I wanted to be him... Harry. I'm so sorry. But it's so hard!" He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper but still refused to look at me.

"You insulted my friends. My family. The only family that have ever wanted to take care of me, the only family that I have ever known to care about me at all. And you insulted them! You are so... argh... stupid, sometimes!"

He didn't respond at first. He just kept crying, still in silence, with his arms around his knees.

I felt so sorry for him. But he had to know that he had to stop hurting people I cared about.

Then, suddenly, he swore and looked me in the eyes before turning away a moment later, as he started speaking through his tears. "I try to think about what I say all the time! But there's obviously something wrong with me, because I can't control it! I just stop thinking! I don't even know what I do anymore when I get like that! I don't know what's wrong with me!"

I was shocked at the outburst at first and I didn't know what to say, so it went completely silent for about half an hour, except for Draco who twitched in a sob he had tried to restrain once in a while. My heart aced with every time he did. My heart broke for every tear that fell; for every time he dried his eyes.

"Harry," he almost whispered. "Are you going to leave me?" he said after a while, his eyes glued on to a particular spot somewhere on my chest.

"What?" I asked, shocked that he would even suggest that. He actually thought that I would leave him.

"Are you... are you going to leave me now?"

"Is that what you think?" Right before I answered, he had closed his eyes and at the first word I uttered, he almost jerked backwards.

"I..." his voice broke.

I couldn't bear it. He looked so dejected, so vulnerable and so worried, that I couldn't bear it anymore. I crawled over to him and put a finger under his chin and making his face turn upwards, so that he would look me in the eyes. "What is it you're not you telling me?" I tried to sound calm and not as worried as I was for him. He wasn't acting like the usual Draco at all.

He didn't answer me.

"Draco, what is it that you find so hard to tell me?"

"I'm..." he didn't continue.

"What are you? Please tell me, I'm getting worried!" He had turned away and wasn't looking at me again. I felt disappointed, as I so often can see in his eyes what he's not telling me. And now when he refused to look at me, I felt almost empty, as I couldn't see at all what he was thinking.

"I'm just so..." his voice was barely above a whisper and as he sounded so hoarse, it was almost impossible to hear what he was saying. "I'm so afraid that you don't love me." He took a sharp intake of breath and put his head on his folded arms and I heard him whimper, the sound like a slap in my face.

I just stared at him. I couldn't believe he'd actually said that. I felt so... worthless. Didn't he know that I loved him with all my heart? What had I done wrong, for him to believe I didn't love him? What was wrong with me? How couldn't he know what I felt?

His voice was muffled when he spoke next time, "I'm so scared you that you don't want me. You have friends, the Weasley-family loves you; you have somewhere to go! I have... I have nothing. Nothing at all! You are fucking _everything_ to me, Harry! Are you leaving me now?" For the first time he met my eyes.

It all fell into places. 'This is it,' I remember thinking. 'He is such a moron sometimes, just because he's afraid of losing me.'

"No. No Draco, I won't leave you. I never would – I never could! But you just made me so angry! They are wonderful. And they were kind and invited us. What you said about them was really stupid. But I will never, ever leave you. I love you! Draco, don't you know that?" I touched his arm lightly, and before I could think anything more, he threw himself at me, clinging to me tightly. He was sobbing loudly now, as I held him just as tightly. He wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. And as he rested his head on my shoulder, all my anger faded away.

About 20 minutes later, I called his name gently and pulled away slightly, making him reluctantly let go. "You have to do something about your paranoia. Even if I'm angry, it doesn't mean I will leave you! If you keep thinking that I'm going to leave you it'll make you paranoid and then you'll do things that make me angry. I won't leave you. Can you understand that? Can't you see that I love YOU more than anything else? You have to understand that!"

"Harry," I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he was speaking and his fingers that were making small circles on my back. "I know. I'm not used to anyone caring about me. My parents never did," I felt damp eyelashes batting against my neck now. "I have never had any real friends. I can't understand how someone... someone like YOU would want to be with... me."

"I love you! Only YOU! Draco, look at me... You are the _only one_ for me. Please... you have to stop thinking that I will leave you one day. Because I won't. Ever. You can't walk around worrying all the time that I will disappear one day. I won't do that."

He was holding me tightly once again, "You won't leave me? Don't ever, please!" he whispered through his tears.

"I won't. I definitely won't." I stroked the back of his head, and then kissed him gently on his temple, and slowly I felt his whole body relax against mine.

We sat like that the whole night, neither of us saying a word, and when the sunrise came he had almost fallen asleep in my arms and I wanted to put him to bed, so he could sleep for a couple of hours - he was exhausted. "Draco... Don't you want to sleep in the bed?" I began to stand up, a little stiff from sitting so long, and pulled him up too.

"You won't go anywhere?" he asked quietly, holding on to me.

"No. I'm not tired, I'll just go and make some breakfast. You can go to sleep."

"Mmm."

He fell asleep almost right away after I had helped him to bed.

When he had fallen asleep I sat besides him on the bed for a long time, hoping that he did believe me, when I said I loved him. That he had believed me when I had said I would never leave him. I stroked his soft blond hair out of his face, and kissed his temple once more before I went out to the kitchen. I made a big cup of tea, and took a few of the cookies that Hermione had made us when we moved in, and I went inside the living room and sat in the sofa watching some lame talk show on the TV. But my mind wasn't on the program, but on the blonde in the other room. The one that always seemed so confident, so sure of himself. I had seen him break down before, but not like this. Hysterically clinging to me was something that I never thought he could do. It wasn't something I'd ever though he would let himself do. But he had.

At least , now I thought I understood him a little bit more than I obviously had before. He got angry with the Weasley's, because he was jealous of them. He thought that I cared about them more, that I counted them as my family, but didn't count him in it as well. And it was obvious that he handled the jealousy by being angry, by raging and screaming and shouting.

And he was so used to growing up in Malfoy Manor, where no one had truly cared for him for real. Therefore, he couldn't believe that I loved him either. And when I left the apartment earlier he must have though I was leaving him forever.

My thoughts were swirling round and round in circles. Hadn't I showed him that I loved him? Hadn't I made it absolutely clear that my feelings never would falter? That I loved him more than I loved anyone else. Maybe I just wasn't good enough? Maybe he would never believe that I truly, truly loved him.

But then I realised that he knew I loved him. Sometimes. But the wounds from his childhood, they were so deep, they were so big, that sometimes he turned back in on himself. He was like the young Draco, aching for his fathers approval. But he never received it. Because of this, he had believed that I couldn't love him. He had wanted me to love him for so long, and he thought I would never love him back. Oh God, He was so insecure. Damn Lucius, it was all his fault.

When I had finished thinking about it, I was sure this was it. This was why he sometimes went so uncontrollably mad. So furious. And it calmed me, somehow, as I now understood him better. And I knew now how to react if something like this happened again. I had now realized that I had overreacted yesterday.

When I finally understood it, lunch time had rolled around and I felt I had to wake him up, just to tell him. To prove what I felt about him. I quietly stepped into the bedroom and carefully crawled onto the bed, over the blankets. "Draco..." I whispered. "Draco, wake up." He woke up with a start, and sat straight up in bed and, judging by the look on his face, I'd scared him. When he saw me, he relaxed and he actually fell back onto the bed, with his grey eyes softening immediately. "Hey," I said, stroking his cheek with the back of my hand. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I overreacted."

Draco pulled back slightly to look at me, confused. "What?" He tilted his head to one side, "I don't understand..."

"I shouldn't have left. It was wrong of me. I was just so... angry. They mean a lot to me, Draco. I love them. I really do. But you have to know that you always comes first. I love you more than anyone."

When I had finished talking, Draco took a deep breath, and shook his head. "I know you do. And I know you can love both me... and the Weasley's." He paused, "And I don't know why I said those things. I've met them. They were... okay. I mean, it's hard to change opinion of them entirely in one meeting, but they were nice. And I understand why you like them. And please, Harry, I had promised you I wouldn't say anything like that about them. You had the right to act the way you did. But I didn't. I know when I'm wrong and this time, I was." He took a deep, shivering breath, when he had stopped speaking, and I sat down closer beside him, taking his hand in mine. "I love you, Draco."

"I know you do. I know! But yesterday, I don't know why, but I felt I had to compete with the Weasley's. And I was so sure I would lose. It felt like I didn't have a chance to win you. And I got so scared, they didn't even mention my name in the letter, I felt like I wasn't welcome, everything just came out. I don't know why. And when you went out the front door... I was so scared. If I had lost you, it would've been my fault!

"But you came back. And I know you love me, Harry. I really do. And I think... it feels better now when I've said it out loud," Draco said, and he squeezed my hand. "Have you forgiven me?" he asked.

"Yeah," I leaned closer to him, and gave him a gentle kiss on those soft lips. He put his arms around me, pulling me into a warm hug and I just held him close. I think that hug, that simple embrace, is the single most beautiful moment in my life.

He really seemed to take in what I had told him. Since then he hasn't been as moody, and he calmed down a lot.

_End chapter 12._


	13. Life

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters featured in this story. Everyone knows that they belong to the wonderful author J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this.

_Title:_ You Make Me Complete

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco SLASH

_Rating:_ R

_Genre:_ Romance/Humour

_Summary:_ Harry wants to tell you about his life so far.

_A/N: _And here comes the next chapter, late as usual! Again, I am so sorry for the looong delay, and the only explanation I can give you is that I've been very busy, again, and haven't had time to work with this chapter to make me happy with it for a long time!

And, here comes the real shocker – this chapter, "Life", is the **last chapter** of _You Make me Complete._ I was planning to make at least one more chapter after this one, but it didn't turn out that way, as I like this ending more than I liked the previous one. I hope You'll like it!

Some thankies to the reviewers!

_Tora88 –_ I am REALLY, REALLY sorry for taking so long to update. But, here comes chapter 13, and I really hope you'll like it! Thank you, Tora, for ALL your absolutely lovely reviews! So sorry for keeping you waiting for so long!

_Vici0usrebl_ – Tack så mycket för din recension, och för att du fortfarande fortsätter läsa min berättelse, fast det alltid tar så lång tid för mig att uppdatera den! . Jag blir alltid lika glad av alla dina snälla ord, och komplimanger! Och, som du kanske läste där ovan… det här är det sista kapitlet!

_Rikusbadgirl_ – Thank you so much! I am very happy to hear that you like my fic and that you thought it was original – it's hard to write something that's different, when the Harry Potter fandom is so big! And, I'm also extremely happy to hear that you like the way I write! Thanks again!

_Houshi no Hanyou Sei_ – Thank you so much for your review; I'm so happy you like it! Again, so so sorry for taking so long to update!

_Taddybear –_ Aww, thank you for your review! I hope you've dried your tears now, so that you'll be able to keep reading! .

_Rhiain_ – Thank you so much for your reviews! I am so sorry for taking so long!

As this is the last chapter, I would just like to say a big, Huge, THANK YOU! To every single one who's read my story, reviewed my story, liked my story and Be-Still-My-Heart, put me on their fave's list! I really don't know what to say! You're all too wonderful!

_Caz Malfoy_ – Thank you. Just... thank you, for everything.

I am still surprised at the response this fic's been given! I was so not expecting this many reviews or kind e-mails! Rereading your reviews just makes my heart melt, and... just, so much love to you all! –tears-

And... well... onto the last chapter.

**Chapter 13**

**Life**

A week after that horrible, awful fight, we arrived at the Burrow.

Draco was still very sceptical about the whole idea. I knew that the believes of the Weasley's were still there; it's hard to change one's view on the world in a matter of days, after all. But, he tried to hide it, and I appreciated that he was trying to give them a chance. I knew he did it for me, and that was what mattered.

We apparated to the Burrow on a warm and sunny Saturday morning, in the beginning of August, and Draco was slightly nervous about seeing both Arthur and Molly, and when I knocked on the door, he took my hand in a strong grip. He would not step down to stand behind me though, but he took his place firmly beside me; Draco would never stand in anyone's shadow.

Ron opened within a few moments, with Hermione standing right behind him.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, and when Hermione pinched him in the side, he added, "And Malfoy, I guess."

Hermione quickly pushed Ron aside and rushed forward, pulleding both Draco and me into a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much! We both have!" She hugged us tightly a good while before she released us.

We stayed in the doorway for a short while, talking and laughing, and soon they led us into the kitchen, where the whole family was seated, eating breakfast. Even Bill and Charlie was there, being on Summer vacation. They'd decided to spend summer together with their family this year.

I think a huge part of the wizard's population spent that summer with their family; the whole wizarding world was still visibly shaken and everyone wanted time off to focus on their family and their loved ones. I haven't mentioned it much yet, but it was, in fact, an immense wave of depression and such following the war. People not knowing what to do with themselves, having lost a friend or a family member... people having seen things no one should ever have to see. Big parts of the wizarding world was shut down completely for a few weeks during summer, just to make people have a chance to take a pause, breathe out and try to, even though it'd never be possible to forget, maybe put it behind you and try to keep on living again. I didn't visit any magical places during that summer, at all, but I was told that if you were to visit Diagon Alley, or Hogsmeade, at least half of the shops there were closed, as people had wanted; needed, to take a time-out from everything.

And, that was why the whole Weasley family was gathered this beautiful summer morning.

"Harry," Molly greeted absentmindedly, without looking up at us, as she was currently stirring a huge saucepan on the stove. "It's lovely to have you here again, dear, we've all missed you! Do you want some breakfast, or have you already eaten?" She turned around, stroking a red lock of hair behind her ear. On her face there was a big smile. And as she saw me and Draco, she stopped talking. For the first time, she saw us side be side, standing together, holding hands.

When she'd seen us before, we'd been in the Hospital bed, each one in our own bed. She'd never seen us together, not this way.

It seemed like she had forgotten, for a moment, that we were... more than just friends. However, she soon recovered from the initial shock, and when she did remember it, her eyes warmed towards him too, and she was just as nice to him as she was to me. "And Draco too! Welcome; do you want breakfast, dear?"

Her instant friendliness surprised me a little; not that Mrs Weasley is unkind in any way, but I knew what they thought of the Malfoy family in general.

Draco was looking around in the room, at all the red hair, and at all the freckled faces. He looked slightly alarmed as he looked at Arthur, who was eyeing us carefully. Probably unaware of doing do, Draco squeezed my hand harder.

When he didn't answer Molly right away, I nudged him in the side so that he jerked in surprise. He looked at Mrs Weasley with a small frown of confusion wrinkling his forehead as he said, "Um... No thank you. I ate before we got here."

"I would like a sandwich if it's not a problem, Mrs Weasley?" I grinned at her, and she smiled back before she instantly went and buttered a sandwich for me, as I went to say hi to everyone else. Ginny rushed forwards and hugged me, and cheerfully waved and said, "Hello", to Draco.

When Fred and George came to greet us, Draco put on a slight sneer, and his uncaring facade fell into place immediately. But he did not look as arrogant, or mean, as he once would have. I felt an aura of defensiveness from him, and knew that he was ready to defend himself, me and our relationship at the first sign of an insult concerning either.

Charlie and Bill came and shook his hand, and hugged me like I was one in the family.

I felt a pang of jealousy, as Draco got wide eyes when he shook his hands with Bill. Okay, I suppose Bill is attractive, with his long hair and everything, but there was no need to drool as Draco did. Stupid git!

Percy shook our hands without a word.

Mr Weasley came and shook my hand and greeted me with a huge smile.Then he turned to Draco, and shaking his hand, he asked to talk to him in private. Draco tensed up, so I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, and whispered that it was okay, that he just wanted to talk to him, and Draco followed.

I noticed everyone looking at me strangely when Draco and Mr Weasley was gone, and I smiled at them shyly, and asked, "What?"

Everybody just shook their heads with small, teasing smiles on their lips and said "Nothing…", save for Ginny, who was grinning. She cooed, "That was soooo cute!"

I fealt heat rise to my face, and everyone laughed at me. I took a place at the kitchen table, as Mrs Weasley handed me a sandwitch with cheese and cucumber. As I took my sandwich, and were about to say thank you to Mrs Weasley, a series of crackers was heard from the garden. A second later, Crookshanks came rushing inside. My thank you was drenched in Mrs Weasley's roar of, "FRED AND GEORGE! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?"

As Mrs Weasley rushed outside, Bill and Charlie started howling with laughter, even as Charlie picked Crookshanks up in his lap and tried to calm him down.

As I ate my sandwitch and started catching up with Ron and Hermione, I realized how much I'd missed the Burrow, the people in it, and the chaos that came with it. They were part of my family, and I hoped intently and with all my heart, that Draco and them would start to accept each other. It wasn't just Draco who were asked to trust the Weasley's, after all. It was just as important that the Weasley's gave Draco a chance.

Ron and Hermione seemed to have had a pretty good break so far; they'd spent it separatedly at first, Hermione being at home with her parents, and Ron spending it at the Burrow. Then, Ron had came to Hermione, and they'd spent almost two weeks in the muggle world with the Granger's. And now they'd been wih Ron's family for almost a week, and were planning on staying there until the end of summer. In the upcoming autumn, Ron would start a new education, held at the Ministry, for people who had survived the war, and already had practical experiences of battles, and who wanted to become Auror's. Hermione had, as I said, gotten the top grades she'd been fighting for since year one, and she would be accepted pretty much anywhere. She had chosen to study to become a Healer, and she was now looking forward to another 3 tough years in school. I was certain both she and Ron would do great.

After about fifteen minutes, Draco and Mr Weasley came out from the room where they had talked, and Draco didn't look half as worried as he had; he rather looked relieved, and more confident than before. Mr Weasley came right behind him, and smiled at me, "Now you can get Draco back, Harry. And I promise you that he is all safe and sound."

"Thank you, Mr Weasley," I smiled at him as I was trying to hide how curious I was to know what they had talked about. I would have to ask Draco later.

The time we spent at the Burrow, we got to share Charlie's old room, as Charlie moved in with Ron and Bill moved in with Percy. Hermione, in turn stayed in Ginny's room, so it was pretty much full everywhere. In the room, there was an old, but soft bed, and a slightly lumpy bed-settee. Out of respect of Mr and Mrs Weasley, we slept in separate beds during our time there, and Draco had immediately upon seeing the two furnitures thrown himself down on the softer bed, and claimed it as his own. I settled on the sofa; after all, I'd had much worse bedding-furnitures before in my life. I didn't mind at all.

As the lights had all gone out on our first night there, we lay talking quietly in the darkness.

"Are you okay, Draco?" I asked after a few hours. "I mean, being here?"

Draco was silent for a few minutes, before rolling over, to lay on his stomach. He rested his head on his folded arms, looking at me through his fringe, as he said, "It's just the first day, Harry..."

"I understand if it feels... strange. But, please, give them a chance!" I whispered, hoping against hope that he'd start to get along with them; maybe even start to like them, someday.

"Please let me finish," he smiled softly at me, "I was going to say that this is the first day here, and already I think I start to feel welcome. Do you know how strange that feels, Harry?" His eyes were closed now, and he was talking very softly, with a small, wistful smile on his lips.

"I've never felt it like that before. When we came... Mrs Weasly looked so shocked at first, and I almost felt how I'd snap if she'd said anything about us, or... or... I don't know. But then I saw that her eyes didn't glare at me, as if I were unwelcome. She didn't look hostile or mean, and she didn't glower at me, not even for one second! And she offered me a Sandwitch. I've never been offered a Sandwitch before in my life, Harry. And she made me one, even though I turned it down..." He opened his eyes and looked at me, with eyes almost sparkling in the darkness. He smiled at me, and reached out towards me with his right hand. I took his hand in my left one, and we were silent again for a while, just laying there, holding each other's hand's, his thumb caressing the upside of my palm.

"I'm glad you get along with them," I said after a while, my heart beating just a little bit quicker than it normally does.

"I'm not saying I like them, yet, Harry. Because I don't. I'm agreeing that I was wrong, that not all I've believed about them are true. But I won't say I like them, or care about them yet. Not after one day. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know you're giving them a chance. That's enough for me."

"And I know they love you. And that's enough for me to give them a chance." He squeezed my hand once, and then let go of it.

Again, a comfortable silence settled around us. At least until my curiousity gave notice.

"What were you talking about with Mr Weasley?"

Draco lay down on his side, then, the side of his head resting in his left hand. He smiled wickedly. "He interrogated me, Harry. And, even though he didn't say it out loud, he made it quite clear that I would be in big trouble if I ever hurt you."

I choked back a laughter, "He did? Draco, I'm so sorry! They just... worry about me, sometimes."

"It's okay, it was quite funny. That man really can't look scary. Especially not when wearing bunny-slippers." Draco chuckled, low in his throat. "But, honestly, though... I think that's what made me stop to... well, dislike him. He showed me, somehow, that an adult don't need to scare someone to make them give them your respect. You see?" He paused for a moment, biting his lower lip, and then continued, "He cared about you so much, and that was why he wanted to speak to me. And it felt like he wanted to forget that I'm a Malfoy, if I could try to forget that he's a Weasley. And he wanted us to do it, just for you. For you! Because you're important to us both." He sighed and put his head on his pillow, closing his eyes. "I didn't know kindness could grant respect, Harry."

Every word Draco said seeped into me, and I felt warm inside. At every word, I felt as if one worry, one old hurt, was pushed away, and that made place for that feeling... that feeling which is impossible to explain. It's more fierce than desire and more profound than respect and it's even stronger than love, and it just settles inside of you, wrapping around your heart, and feels warm and sweet as honey... That feeling. Do you know which feeling I mean? That's how I felt, then. That feeling still comes over me sometimes, and it's always powerful enough to sweep me to my knees. I still fall for him. Every day.

We was up the whole night. Neither of us slept even for an hour. We lay in our beds, talking, smiling, laughing, confiding... all the while quietly as not to wake anyone. Oh, we had company for a good while, too. Crookshanks came, around two o'clock, scratching the outside of our closed door, and I carefully crawled out of the sofa and crept on my toes to the door and opened it, letting him in. He had probably heard our soft conversation, deciding it would be more fun to stay somewhere where people were awake, rather than to sneak around in the rest of the empty, silent house until morning. Crookshanks immediately jumped up to Draco's side, purring loudly. Draco started to scratch it behind the ear, and the cat soon settled in a comfortable position at Draco's bed and curling into a big, furry ball, it fell asleep.

Draco and I kept talking until the sunrise, until we heard the small song-birds chirping and welcoming the sunny morning. Around five, we decided to get dressed and go downstairs. We did, and then we went outside, sitting in the warm sunlight, waiting for the rest of the world to wake up.

At the Burrow, Mr Weasley talked with Draco for hours about different muggle inventions. They discussed many different ones, and they discussed them for a long, long time. Mr Weasley was ecstatic... Draco did not seem as enthusiastic at first, but as topics as television, radio and telephony came, I heard him perk up and really get into the discussions. Mr Weasley soon started to enjoy his company.

Mrs Weasley adored him.

He charmed her completely; he was nice, kind, well behavioured. He was helpful and he was polite. He kissed me softly on the cheek once in a while. He was _the_ mothers-dream. Ginny once told me that her mother had came to her, eyes sparkling, as she'd whispered, "Isn't it wonderful that Harry's met such a caring young man to spend his life with?"

I can do nothing but agree with her.

So, Draco charmed his way into the Weasley's home. Conveniently enough, Mrs Weasley didn't notice all the sly smirks Draco sent Ron's way everytime he got a compliment from her.

Ron was apalled, and it was quite frankly hilarious to see him trying to keep up with Draco's courteous nature, to make his mother see that, Hey, I can do this too.

Hermione and Ginny took great mirth in the whole episode.

I am certain, though, that Draco didn't just do it to tease Ron. I think it only took him a few days to actually start liking Mr and Mrs Weasley, who both pampered him. They both liked him, and even though they don't have money on the point of indecency, like Draco's always had, they spoil us with other things, that can't be justified in words.

We stayed for a while in the Burrow, and after that first stay, we visited quite often. At least during our two years in the Muggle world.

Concerning our life in the muggle world... as nice as it might feel to don't have any obligations whatsoever, it really become old after a while.

It was wonderful, the time we spent away from the magical world. To be able to just learn everything about each other, to be able to not only start to heal but to able to actually start feeling better for real, to be able to start understanding that, 'Yes, yes, it is over now. He is gone, and you can stop planning your life after where he will strike next time.'

It took almost a year before I felt how my body was actually functioning without any hinders to it. Draco still goes into fits, sometimes. His body's not healed yet, and maybe it never will fully recover. He's fine most of the time, but sometimes he just starts shaking and there is nothing anyone can do about the curse's after-effects. It's just to wait until the attack's passes away. I try to keep from straining himself, as that's when it's the biggest chance for the fits to come to him.

If we'd gone back to everyday life immediately after the summerbreak after seveth year, we would probably not have been feeling as healthy as we do now.

And today, almost five years after the final battle, we function just as well as any other person. And after those two years in the muggle world, we were ready to take up on Dumbledore's offer.

We were both 20 when we moved back to Hogwarts. This time, we were going back as teachers.

I love teaching. I love all the kids. Draco enjoy's it too, and I believe he is just as strict as Severus was once, down in his dungeon. From what I've gathered from corridor-talk, Draco seems to scare the students so much, the first lesson the dirst day of first year, that they don't dare to fail his class. As they have reached their seventh year, the feeling of fear seems to have grown into a mutual respect between Draco and his students.

It's hard to know what my life would be like, if I hadn't found Draco. Or, rather, if he hadn't found me. Or something. I don't know – I've never been that eloquent.

We've worked as teachers for almost three years now, and we're not planning to stop anytime soon. We really do love it here. Hogwart's will always be home. Wherever Draco is, I want to be. As a teacher at Hogwarts, I have both. And I couldn't be happier.

We've been through so much together, Draco and I. And I feel I've matured a great lot. I think Draco has too. I may still be rash, and stupid, and whanot; and Draco might still act like a snotty brat who goes into a hissy fit if he can't find his hairbrush. But somehow, I feel like I've never been as whole before, as I am today. The more time I spend with him, the more I learn, and at the same time I find out that there's more I want to learn about him!

It's my birthday today. We've spent the last few hours holding, kissing, making love... Draco is currently sleeping on the sofa, exhausted. A small smile is still lingring in the corners of his mouth.

We exchanged rings earlier this afternoon.

Draco is everything I've ever wanted, everything I've ever needed.

He makes me complete.

_- Fin -_

_A/N: _Again, I can't thank you, readers and reviewers, enough for everything. I hope some of you enjoyed this sappy, sappy ending! - hearts -


End file.
